Kell of Light
by Max7238
Summary: Fallen. Called such because the Traveller abandoned them for turning its Light on each other. But Light can have no idle tools. When Morik turns away from his culture to the Light, it seizes him. Now he will rise, and show the Fallen what it means to be Kell. From the ranks of Vanguards, to the leader of his House, out of the Dark.
1. Risen Angel

"We abandoned you," said the angelic light. "We gave you so much and you used it not to seek the light, but to tear the ether from your own race. I speak, of course, of your race…"

The lifeless husk beneath the light could say nothing in defense or response.

"But you," continued the light, regarding the torn cape and sigil on the back of its object, "You turned from the ether. Toward the light. You forsook House and name and Kell. Forwent even the food of your Prime. The light is not so hard as to be unforgiving."

Still the husk said nothing.

"Fallen no more. Rise up, Guardian. The light has heeded your call."

And the flash was brilliant…

* * *

"Good thing we followed that Ghost," said Azariah.

"Did it just… Revive a _Fallen?!_ " said Blytz.

The Hunter who spoke first took her long rifle out of its sling and looked down the scope.

"It definitely did. Yup. Just merged with him. It's gone. Only a captain without weapons out there n-... Hang on. It still has shock blades on its back. No cape and sigil, though. But the fabric looks like House Devils. I've heard of fallen angels, but risen ones?"

"Should we go help?"

Azariah lowered the rifle and shrugged.

"Worst case? We put it back on the ground. Best case? We just found the first Fallen Guardian."

"Weren't they 'Guardians' before us?"

"Semantics."

The two, Hunter and Warlock, began their approach.

* * *

"You must have a lot of questions, Guardian, but for now we need to get you back to the City in one piece. I'm your Ghost. We'll need to get you a ride, and we should probably find a beacon so I can contact the Tower. Signal strength will be weak until I can be registered with their communications."

"I'm confused, Ghost… Memories all missing. Two tongues now. And the hunger…"

"The confusion will pass. You're just disoriented. And the English is from me, so you would understand your new allies. The hunger, though… What do you mean?"

"Ether. The ether."

"We should be able to find some from other Fallen. They carry ether sups, if not many."

"Damn the hunger…"

"Even Exos need Light, Guardian. Let's- Movement! Your left!"

The big captain whirled, his lower arms clenching into fists, his upper arms drawing his blades. He faced the unknown with a loud snarl, one known to all Guardians. Before him were two Guardians, a Hunter and a Warlock, hands up and empty.

"Whoa, there!" said Azariah. "We saw you get up. Are you a friend?"

The Fallen looked from the one who spoke to the other and back. He heard his Ghost speak within him.

"Fellow Guardians. Sorry for the false alarm. They don't seem hostile… Yet. Calm down."

The Fallen relaxed by degrees, eventually lowering its blades.

"You were right Azariah..." said Blytz. "What's your name, Guardian?"

The question took the Fallen by surprise. He straightened a bit more, his blades forgotten, in light shock. His Ghost emerged to answer.

"I just woke him up. I doubt he'll remember that right away. For now, we need your help. He needs ether, and a ride to the Tower."

"Sure, sure. Blytz, would you help him get some sups from the Fallen around here? I'll head back to the Tower and call for help."

"Good idea. Alrighty, then! I'm with you, big guy. There's some subway ruins not far from here. Fallen like to gather there to look for parts, so that's where we'll be. See you soon, Azariah."

The Fallen Guardian lowered his head. "Thank you…" was all he could muster.

* * *

"The Speaker will see you now," said a Frame attendant, motioning the three Guardians forward. Blytz and Azariah flanked the new Guardian as they entered the Speaker's chamber.

"I see the light has found you at last, Guardian," said the Speaker, level-toned as always. "You two did well to bring him here. For now, Warlock, please fetch Commander Zavala and Cayde."

"Right away," said Blytz, jogging out of the room.

"As you are no doubt aware, you are the first of your race to fall under our banner. There are many Guardians and citizens alike with a grudge against your race. They will see you as an affront to their way of life. Remain in the tower for now. Let us outfit you as a Guardian and have you trained."

Blytz returned with the two Vanguards, leaving Ikora Ray to field questions.

"Excellent timing. Guardian, before you lies a choice. We must complete your infusion of light, and assign you to your class. Your light is strong, so this won't take much time. Who are you? Have you stared into the Void, hoping to understand it? Are you a Light no Darkness could ever put out? A Warlock, seeking knowledge of all things? Are you a lone wolf, stalking prey and awaiting the perfect shot? Do you seek beauty in the fight, an elegance in the cut of your blade? A Hunter, making the paths and rules as you go? Or will you take the fight closer than any gun will allow? Be a wall against which the very Darkness itself will break? A Titan, a merciless defender?"

The Speaker let the question sit, all in attendance waiting in silence to hear the Fallen's answer.

He tilted his head for a moment, a soft snarl preceding his deep voice.

"I will take my fight to the enemy. Fallen because we once lost ourselves to Darkness, yes? Then a wall is what I must be, merciless to this Darkness. A Titan."

Zavala stepped forward, nodding. "Then I will help finish your infusion."

"Be still. This will only take a moment," said the Speaker. He and Zavala reached out their hands toward the Fallen in captain's armor. Sparks raced up the armor, Void light flashing from every gap. The energy was such that the Fallen flexed every muscle, struggling to stand. In seconds it was over, leaving the new Guardian breathless.

"Have you remembered your name, Guardian?"

The Fallen heaved a few more breaths, raising its head. "I was Morik, Devil Baron."

"Beyond that," said the Speaker, "You should avoid trying to bring up any further memories. Guardians have mixed success, and none walk away from their endeavors sane. I imagine you, of all Guardians, will find more pain than anything else from such attempts. Be that as it may, you must now undergo your training to familiarize yourself with the powers the Light bestows. If you would rather do this in a controlled environment, The Crucible, speak with Lord Shaxx. It will put you in conflict with fellow Guardians for live combat practice. Otherwise, you can start by returning to the field and tracking down beacons with your Ghost. It is able to brief you on all your new abilities, and will explain them as your light grows stronger."

"I'll make sure you're registered to accept bounties as well," said Zavala, leaving the room with the other Guardians.

"And, finally," said the Speaker, "Take this missive to our shipwright on the other side of the Tower. She will issue you one of our refurbished ships. Something to aid in your travels."

Morik nodded his head, accepting the missive. He walked out of the room after the group that had left ahead of him. Taking long strides, he walked ahead of them and turned to face them. Surprised, they stopped. Morik bowed his head.

"You two," he said, meaning Blytz and Azariah, "offered me help when I had nothing to give. Aided what appears as foe. For this, I am in your debt. May we meet again soon."

With that he turned and followed his Ghosts directions to go about his business...

* * *

The next day, in his new Kestral-class ship, Morik flew out to a listed patrol. Still aided by his Ghost, he listened to more instructions during travel.

"You're still able to use any weapons you find, but I can only convert specific types of ammunition. Scavenged gear will be limited to what you can pick up yourself. We'll need help from the Tower to craft you new armor, since anything sold there is made for human-like bodies. A Titan's Mark should be ready for you along with some standard weapons when we return. For now, let's focus on recovering a store of ether sups and completing a few bounties. I'll guide the ship in as close as I can to our first target. Recently, after the House of Wolves' uprising, we discovered where the House of Kings hides. The Kings and Devils are close to each other, but without your cape and sigil, you might be met as an enemy by both. Which… I suppose you are now. You're stronger than you know right now, as well. Remember what I told you about forming grenades and your Overload ability. Your light is still too weak to use Fist of Havoc, but we should be able to change that soon… We'll be landing here."

As the Ghost said that, the their ship slowed over a gap in some ruins.

"Initiating transmat," reported the Ghost.

Morik felt himself deform, and there was a brief sensation of weightlessness before he reformed just above the ground. He had a spare auto rifle in his lower arms and rested his upper arms over his shoulders, ready to draw his shock blades. The familiar smell of snow and dirt and rust filled the air. Nothing hostile yet.

"I'll be overlaying sensor feedback onto your vision. It'll be a bit disorienti-... You're… Probably used to that at this point, aren't you? I'll be showing you basic motion tracking, the status of the shielding I can provide, how much ammo I can synthesize for your current weapon, and the status of your new abilities. Using each will drain your light temporarily, and it will take time before it recovers enough to use them again."

"Understood… Time, now, to hunt… No more talk, yes?"

* * *

Cover provided by BrokenNoah. Links in bio.

Ether Hunt coming soon...


	2. Ether Hunt

Ether Hunt

* * *

Dubbed "the Rocketyard," the ruins near the House of Devils' and House of Kings' lairs were crawling with Fallen scavengers. For the moment, the Hive were quiet and out of sight, which was only good luck for Morik. He crept up to the corner of the decrepit building he'd landed next to and looked around. There were a few patrolling Dregs and Vandals, but most of them seemed to just be going through the motions. All the others were nose deep in snow or rust, looking for salvageable parts. When none were looking his way, Morik slipped forward. The thudding of his feet was muted by the dirt and snow until he came to stand on a grate over a shallow puddle. He heard a Dreg chatter about having heard something. Light splashing and the red slice of his Ghost's motion tracker signalled it was drawing closer. It sounded like only one, so Morik slung his auto rifle over his shoulder, drew his shock blades quickly, and lunged around the corner. With his lower arms he grabbed the Dreg's head and squeezed as his upper arms sliced across its chest. The Dreg was cut in half faster than it could react, and just as quickly its body was left in the shallow water as Morik darted forward to take advantage of the opening it created…

Stealth held until Morik approached the marker his Ghost had set. He was supposed to be entering a building, and the area in front of the door had been clear. As Morik approached, however, away from cover large enough to hide him, several Vandals emerged from nearby doors. They trilled at the sight of him, an unknown Fallen.

"Devil! Intruder!" they shrieked, drawing their weapons and taking aim.

Morik drew his auto rifle and fired in bursts at two of the Vandals as he dove behind a crate. Two shock rifle rounds burned his shields, but caused him no harm.

"Just the other two," said Mork's Ghost, "and you can run inside! If we stay here, the Kings in the yard will flank!"

"Goes without saying," Morik said, pausing to look over the crate for a split second, "Yes?!"

He lowered one of his upper arms, palming a ball that wasn't there. His Ghost drew on his light, forming a flash-bang grenade in that hand. Morik felt the new weight and lobbed it over the crate blind, then quickly reloaded. Startled trilling from the other two Vandals signalled his success, followed by the detonation. Morik clambered over the crate and fired at the Vandals, sprinting for the doors. He got inside, spotted a door in the back right corner and ran for it. His shields had since recharged, but he took another three hits from behind before he could reach the door. His shields barely held until a wire rifle shot punched through. The shot punctured his shield, was slowed by the impact, and struck Morik's right shoulder. It threw him off balance for a few steps, but he was through the door and around the corner before anything else could hit home. Up a short set of stairs and through another door, and Morik finally slowed and took time to reload. As he walked, his Ghost reported more information.

"Previous data shows we should be proceeding through some ruins to another staircase. From there, we should be in the Kings' lair. It's not very big, but we should avoid the main room toward the far end of the building. There should be quarters and storage nearby. Best guess is either off to one side or in the overhangs."

Motion tracking was clear for the moment, but Morik knew the Kings outside wouldn't just let him go. He continued at a jog, rifle ready.

* * *

"I'm scanning the area up ahead. I'll let you know if I get any strong ether readings. I should warn you, your own ether is running low. At Vandal-like levels and dropping. My storage is mostly empty, so I'll be able to transmat plenty of sups… There's got to be another way…"

"Fallen receive ether from Servitor. Prime Servitor feeds Kell, feeds Archon, rations to lesser Servitors. Servitors commune with ships, bigger machines. Much better than crew all scrambling about, yes? Better soldier, more ether. One Kell, master of House; one Archon, to commune with Prime."

"The Devils' Prime was recently destroyed, and their Archon was killed. House Winter, on Venus, is missing a Kell and an Archon. They tried to steal one from the Prison of Elders, but a few Guardians took it out before it could become a problem."

"Devils will need new Prime. May be an opportunity for…"

Morik reached the glass doors to the Kings' lair.

"Talk more later."

* * *

The Kings inside had been scrambling about, thinking an attack from the House of Devils was incoming. There had been a lot of chatter wondering why no communications had been picked up if that were the case. In the confusion, Morik had snuck in, sticking to the outer walls and slipping from cover to cover. He quickly found their storage, but had to wait until six or so Dregs had finished carrying out bundles of sups to prepare for combat. As soon as it was clear, Morik snuck inside and released his Ghost.

"I'll start storing these bundles. Motion tracking is still active, so I'd suggest filling up while you can."

Morik picked up a bundle of the tubes filled with ether, holding them by the wire binding them together. As he did, several signs of danger appeared at once. Morik smelled more Kings drawing near, heard heavier footsteps than he was comfortable with, and his Ghost immediately stopped transmat processes.

"I'm getting some _very_ strong ether readings outside. Is it too late to close that door?"

Morik peeked around the corner and saw nothing quite yet. He quickly reached over and closed the metal door to the room. With the other clattering and skittering of the Kings, the door squeaking closed was easily missed. Barely after the door was closed, Morik could hear the deep voice of an Archon or Kell growling orders and moving closer to the door. The storage room was too small for him to fit through, but he'd have to walk past to get toward the gate Morik had used to enter the lair. Its voice and footsteps moved away without incident and Morik started breathing again.

"I've got seven bundles. Should I round out the ten, or should we go?"

"Finish. We sneak out the back. Kings still think I am Devil Baron. They expect incursion that will not come."

The Ghost hurriedly began transmatting the remaining sups. There was still quite a store in the room, so it was unlikely the ten bundles they'd stolen would be missed much.

"Kings well established. Would be very tough to bring them down."

"The City only just found this lair during the conflict with Skolas. He was a Wolf who called himself Kell of Kells, and he tried to subvert the other Fallen Houses. The Guardians were able to capture him only a few weeks ago."

"Kell of Kells, he said? Then fell in combat? No true Kell of Kells could lose, or not Kell of Kells at all. Invincible is Kell of Kells. Fallen know only power, and only kneel to greater power than their own. Some understand better, but that is culture. Kell of Kells must be stronger, wiser, braver than all other Fallen. Must defeat all Houses, appoint wise low-Kells, must be ready to expose weakness for unity."

"Skolas was powerful, so I've heard. But he wasn't very wise, and he frequently ran away from engagements. Though, if that was fear or planning, I can't say."

Morik just snorted in response, skeptical.

"Got all ten and ready to go," said the Ghost.

"One more," said Morik, holding up the bundle under his arm.

The Ghost floated over and quickly stored it.

"Now we leave. You mentioned big room. Big windows?"

"Based on the previous Guardians who passed through, yes."

"Our way out. Prepare Kestral, and set waypoint."

Morik slid open the door and drew his auto rifle as his Ghost merged with him. He sprinted down a few halls, following his Ghost's marker until he came to a full stop just before another turn. The chatter of Kings was much louder suddenly, and his motion tracker lit up several slices. Around the corner, a few steps, another corner, and it would be a straight shot to the only hallway into the larger room. Morik readied a flash-bang, tossed it, and felt his stomach flip at the sound before the bang. Dozens of Fallen, only the closest ones blinded.

"Now or never!" yelled his Ghost in his head. Even as it spoke, Morik was dashing around the corner, firing wildly with his rifle. For a few seconds, nothing struck his shields. Several near misses hit the wall beside him until the shock rifle bullets travelled the same distance. The homing plasma of the charges curved well, but most of them still couldn't keep up with Morik's speed. Four struck his shield and they popped, another two burned his armor, and finally he made it around a corner.

"That was an Archon back there, that passed us by earlier. The Kell might still be nearby. The previous strike on this lair resulted in two Barons being killed, but they may have been replaced."

Morik rounded the last corner to the large room and stopped dead. Standing in the room, at a huge display, was the Kell and a Baron. They looked over and saw Morik, drawing their weapons and snarling. With the other Fallen no doubt chasing from behind, Morik had no choice but to try and pass them. Once he was outside, his Ghost could transport him into his ship for escape.

"Your Light should be strong enough for Fist of Havoc now. Channel it like you would for a grenade or Stormfist and strike the ground. Be warned, though, something like that won't even make a Kell flinch."

Morik sprinted forward, reloading and firing his auto rifle at the Baron. Both the Kell and Baron rushed forward, but the Baron suddenly blinked to the side while the Kell blinked forward. Morik just kept sprinting forward, completely passing the Kell as it reappeared. The Baron, its shields low, was trying to hide behind a pillar when Morik rushed around the corner to tackle it. He'd slung his empty auto rifle over his shoulder. One solid Stormfist and the Baron's shields shattered completely. All four palms and mask to mask, the panicked Baron and Morik slammed together. Morik channeled his Light, shoving back and letting go of the Baron's hands. It reached for its shrapnel launcher. Morik reached for the sky… And slammed his fists down on the ground, releasing a massive shockwave of lightning; the Titan super ability, Fist of Havoc. The force of the attack threw the Baron backwards, vaporizing it before it ever hit the wall. Nothing but a dust shadow remained, but Morik took no time to inspect his handiwork. He whirled for the window and ran… But was intercepted by the Kell blinking into his path and leveling its large shrapnel launcher.

A high caliber bullet punched into the launcher from the side and glass shattered. Human voices sounded in Morik's head, transmissions picked up by his Ghost.

"Get away from it!" yelled a familiar voice.

Void light flashed from the left, in the direction of the hallway leading into the room. Blytz appeared in the doorway, a burst fire rifle in his hands and pulsing out rounds at the Kell. The other voice had to be Azariah.

"The Archon's coming! We don't have time to take down the Kell!" she yelled again.

"Aww, come on! When are we gonna get another chance like this?!" responded Blytz.

"You wanna die in there?! Or lose Morik?! Lets. Go!"

"Agreed," said Morik, shooting at the Kell's mask, blinding it with sparks and forcing it to stagger. He sprinted past it before it could recover and jumped through one of the large windows, letting his shields and armor protect him from the shattering glass. A huge explosion of Void energy hit the panel of windows, blowing out a large section near the center. Blytz flew from the opening backwards, still firing at the Kell.

"Morik! We joined on you, so you're leader! Get us outta here!"

"Ghost!" barked Morik.

There was a familiar sense of weightlessness and Morik felt himself slip away from the snowy yard outside the Kings' lair. Seconds later he was in his Kestral as it turned toward the city and its engines roared to life.

* * *

"Morik," said Commander Zavala, both greeting him and calling the other three Vanguard handlers' attention to him, "We heard your Ghost's report and analysis. We're already planning a Strike on the Devils, and a Hunter high in our ranks volunteered to scout the situation. Well done, Titan."

"And you two," said Ikora, "Excellent initiative, dropping in. Without your quick response, we may have lost this opportunity before we ever had it. You'll both receive commendations."

"I'll work with our Hunter," said Cayde, "We should have several plans of action prepared for whatever she reports. For now… Get some rest, and head back out tomorrow. We'll send word to your fireteam when we know more."

* * *

The Vanguard Hunter disengaged her stealth field. She hid, barely peeking around a corner, her visual receptors bright teal behind her helmet's visor.

"You see anything, Kaara?" came the transmission. Her fireteam leader, waiting on her report.

"They're definitely gathering parts for something big. I can't tell yet if it's for a new Prime."

The Vanguard Titan on the other end of the comms, Enki-0, was outside the lair of Devils, ready to rush in to aid Kaara-0 if something went wrong.

"Is it all where Sepiks was?" asked Enki.

"The pile of scrap is. Looks like a Baron is directing the sorting of parts. Some Dregs keep showing up to carry away smaller piles. I'm going to tail one of them. That should give us some proof."

"Just be careful. Try to get some scans of the rest of the lair, if you can. I'm still standing by outside, so call if you need help. I'll relay this to the Tower in the mean time."

"Thanks. Going dark again," said Kaara, reactivating her stealth and moving in…

* * *

Tower Prime coming soon...


	3. Tower Prime

Tower Prime

* * *

Cayde began the briefing broadcast. "As of last week, forward scans and recon show the Devils preparing a new Prime. Based on what we've seen before, Prime's usually take quite some time to be complete. They require a lot of ether to start up, then require programming from Servitors, as you know. Your missions up until now have given us the data we need to tame a Prime, but unless we get there at the right time to intercept the target, it will either be too early or too late. Your mission is simple here. Kick in the door, find the target, and await the second fireteam that will be able to modify the data. They should be launching shortly. More when you get to ground. Good luck out there."

The radio feed cut, leaving the three ships flying in formation to the sound of a blizzard. Azariah, Blytz, and Morik were all flying low altitude toward the House of Devils' lair. By raiding Fallen ether supplies, Morik had already grown quite a bit. New armor and a ship had been commissioned for him, fitting of an Archon Guardian, but for the moment he was jammed into his original ship and stolen House of Wolves armor. The light blue armor had come from a fugitive captain, known as Skoriks, but a Titan's Mark adorned Morik's hip and separated him from other Fallen. He still lacked a cape and sigil, but rather than having ragged remnants about his shoulders, his armor was clean.

"We'll be arriving shortly," broadcasted Azariah's Ghost. "Target drop zone is the old Prime's location. From there, limited recon scans will be used to guide us to where the Devils have been constructing the new Prime."

All three ships slowed to a hover, releasing the Guardians and flying away again. Azariah had a hand cannon ready, a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder. Her Ghost Angel cloak was pinned under it, keeping it from flapping in the wind. Blytz carried a Vanguard pulse rifle, a shotgun on his back. Morik had a shrapnel launcher, and his Ghost had stored a stolen scorch cannon as well as extra ammunition.

A marker appeared from Azariah's Ghost, leading the fireteam down a nearby hallway. As they began to move, another transmission came in from Cayde.

"Guardians? The second fireteam is on the way. I've got some extra details. Apparently, the Devils have a new Archon, and their Kell should be nearby as well. That Archon is almost guaranteed to make an appearance if the Prime is threatened. Things could get bad very quickly if you don't move fast and hit hard. Morik, I know you're practically an Archon yourself, but you don't have the back up the Devil Archon will. You three are heading right into the heart of that lair. You'll be surrounded on three sides _at best_. The second fireteam should be about five minutes behind you. The best we can do for reinforcements would be calling Guardians to you from patrols, but that isn't reliable. Plan for the three Vanguards, but that's it."

"Let me go first," said Azariah. "I'll scout ahead and lay traps on some side paths to slow down any Fallen that try to flank us. Don't deviate from the set path."

She sprinted on ahead, leaving Blytz and Morik to continue at a jog. Inside the lair, covered from the elements, Morik's thudding footsteps made any stealth impossible for him. Even trying to step lightly, his armor clacked against concrete and metal. About his only advantage besides his size and weaponry over the average Titan was his retained ability to blink like any Fallen captain level and above. It was an ability unlike a Warlock's or Hunter's, using the power of the ether rather than the light. Morik's Ghost was still only able to estimate the time required to recover between blinks.

"I'm changing the marker! We've got trouble!" said Azariah over comms.

"Trouble?" asked Morik.

"The Archon is already here. They're starting the ether infusion! We might be too late! Follow my new paths. I found an alternate entrance to the room. Blytz and I should use that path. Morik, you just keep moving straight ahead like the scans showed. But wait to rush in until Blytz and I can flank."

"Understood," said Morik.

"Roger that. I'm already good for a Nova Bomb and some Scatters," said Blytz.

They reached the fork in the path and split, Blytz taking a side hallway.

"We're almost there, Azariah."

"Flashbang is ready, door is in sight. Say the word, and we crush Devils!"

A few seconds of delay.

"Go!"

* * *

The new Devil Archon stood before the empty Prime, hands raised. Seven Servitors surrounded the Prime, with the Archon completing the ring around it. Ether flowed from the Servitors at the direction of the Archon, preparing the new Prime for activation. A light plinking noise echoed around the room… Followed by a blinding flash of light and a deafening blast. The Servitors had their sensors overloaded, the Archon faltered, and all the other Fallen in the room were blinded. The first sound that reached their ears was the roaring of a foreign Fallen voice. The Archon turned just in time to catch Morik's lightning infused shoulder with its chest, flying back and landing under the Prime. Morik unloaded his shrapnel launcher into the closest two Servitors and heard a blast to his left. Blytz had vaporized the Fallen on the left side of the large room with a Nova Bomb. Three bursts of solar energy burned holes in three Servitors, shots from Azariah's hand cannon, charged with her light. The two Guardians ran around opposite sides of the room, front and back, to attack the Fallen on the other side. Morik remained in the center to reload his shrapnel launcher and fire at the remaining two Servitors before the Archon could stand.

"Just in time! Let's wrap this up and prepare for their counterattack!" said Blytz, throwing a Scatter blast from his open hand. The many small Void bombs caused two captains' shields to falter and vaporized a few Dregs.

"No time!" said Azariah. "One of my traps just went out. They're already on the way!"

The Archon wasn't getting up, so Morik reached for one of its legs. Through his shields and armor, he felt extremely high heat and pulled back. He looked up to see the Archon reaching out to the Prime, drawing out the ether and glowing with it.  
"No!" he snarled, throwing down his shrapnel launcher and using all four arms to yank the Archon away and toss it toward the back door. Smoke trailed from Morik's hands and he hissed in pain. The Archon jumped to its feet, raising its right arms to strike the ground. A shockwave of ether flew along the ground and blasted into Morik, frying his shields and nearly knocking him over. He took a step back to keep balance, saw the Archon preparing another shockwave, and answered with his own. Morik channeled his light and slammed his fists on the concrete floor. Ether met light-infused lightning and the lightning won out, shocking and stunning the Archon. Snatching up his shrapnel launcher, Morik charged forward, shooting wildly at the Archon to keep it off balance.

"Devil Kell!" yelled Blytz from the right side of the room.

Morik saw the rear slice of his radar light up, but the reaction was distant and the Prime was empty of ether. He chose to ignore it for the moment, focusing on killing the Archon first. He pulled back his left arms, landing a double Stormfist on the Archon's chest, knocking it to the floor again. It was still charged with ether as he blew off its head with his last two shrapnel launcher shots. Ether jetted from its neck and Morik kicked it over, blowing ether through the door behind it and down the hallway. He spun around to see Azariah in the air, flipping over the Kell while shooting it in the head. Its thick armor dented from the powerful hand cannon shots, but the Kell was unphased. It swung an arm wildly over its head, batting Azariah out of the air and into the wall. Before it could turn completely, Blytz pumped three shotgun shells into its chest armor, staggering it. Morik appeared from the side, sprinting across the room and shoulder charging the Kell. It wasn't much taller than him, but it was more thickly built and had better armor, if lacking shields.

"Fallen-" coughed Azariah. "Fallen reinforcements! Left and right!"

Blytz off-handed a Scatter blast at the right-side door, stopping the approaching squad from that side. Azariah stood, her whole body in pain from slamming into the wall, and threw a tripmine grenade right at the squad coming through the door on the left. Two Vandels and two Dregs died in the blast, since they were tightly grouped from coming through the door. Their captain, since it had been behind them, still had flickering shields left, and rushed Azariah while snarling in anger. Blytz had to turn and face the squad on the right side.

At the same time, the Devil Kell and Morik began a hand to hand fight, the Kell shouting at Morik.

"You disgusting traitor, Morik! You help these inferior creatures?!" it said in its native language.

Morik answered in kind. "I am no Devil, so no traitor. These Earthlings gave me new life, and I will use it to turn as many Eliksni back to the light as I can!"

Both threw punches and shoulder strikes and the Kell even tried a headbutt during the exchange, breaking up each others' sentences with grunts in effort or pain.

"Eliksni make their own light! The Great Machine abandoned us, the greatest traitor of all, and you defend it!"

"Not just defend, I am-" Morik pulled back a Stormfist, "Its fist as well!"

He threw the punch right into the Kell's face. It roared in pain and vanished, leaving ether trails going toward the back of the room.

"Useless!" screamed Morik, still in the Fallen language, and blinked after the Kell.

They reappeared over the body of the Devil Archon. The Kell swung without focus, madly.

"Look down, Fallen Kell. This is your fate! I will bring low any who dare oppose the light, any who decide genocide is the only answer!"

* * *

The Devil Kell's mask was cracked, and it lifted an arm to hold it in place. He was the only Devil left in the room for the moment.

"You speak fallacy, Morik. You would have Eliksni abide in peace, but would teach this peace through the same violence as ever."

"Eliksni honor valor, strength, and wisdom. These you have, and are Kell. But I am stronger. And I have my own wisdom. A weakling who pleads for peace is ignored by all. One with overwhelming power who does so is seen as merciful and wise. I seek power to be listened to. To be 'important' enough to make this change. Wise and powerful rulers must create the bones of peace, appoint those wiser than he to be the brains, then must join the rest as the body. You and all Kell, you seek only power for your House, order among your House. Yet all Eliksni are the same. Any whelp can be Kell someday. But culture says only one Kell, only one ruler. Maybe once, we didn't have the ether to sustain many Kell. But times are different. Must be different. And so we must change as well."

Over the radio came another Fallen voice, one unknown to Morik.

"Well said, Light Archon. House Judgement agrees," it said in its native language.

"Variks!" snarled the Devil Kell.

In English, "I will translate their conversation from recording later, Guardians. For now, your Vanguard reinforcements are here. On behalf of House Judgement, they will aid you. Seize the Prime. Judgement will activate it ourselves, and we will return it to you. Morik, you will come to me. My… Kell wishes to meet you."

"And this Devil?" asked Morik, staring at his foe.

"Judgement will deal with him," came another voice. Enki-0 and his fireteam stood in the left door. "Well done, all of you. I'm sure the Commander will be more than happy with you. You didn't even leave any for us!"

"Don't lie," said Kaara-0. "We had our chance during recon. And a few Fallen on the way."

Their third, a Sunsinger named Soren, stepped forward and released his Ghost. The Ghost began transmatting the huge Prime.

"House Devils," said Variks, "Is broken. See what your hate has brought you. Surely your House will have much to think about… In The Prison."

The Kell lowered its head in defeat…

* * *

"Hand over your weapons, Archon," said a masked Queen's Guard.

Morik did so willingly. He strode through the large doors before him. In his new white armor and Titan's Mark, he at last looked like an Archon. Soon he'd even have his own Prime.

"Guardian," greeted an Awoken female, seated in a covered throne flanked by her brother and Variks.

"Morik, Archon of Light, my Kell, Queen Mara Sov of The Reef," said Variks, bowing his head and gesturing to her with his upper left arm.

"We hear you intend to start a new Fallen House. It wouldn't be a House without a Kell, a Prime, and an Archon. Variks can make you your Prime, and you are indeed a fitting Archon. But, as you hear, We are Kell without a House. And Variks is under our orders. You will be our Archon, Morik. Kneel, and our deal is complete."

Morik chuckled.

The Queen stared blankly, irritated.

"Do you mean to say you won't bow to us?"

"Respect, you have, Your Majesty. Kell to Variks, you may be. But you are not of Light, and to be Kell of Light would be unfitting. Ally to Light, yes. My House will treat with you, of course. Aid you, of course. But I, nor any Eliksni of my House, will not bow to you."

The Queen shifted in her chair.

"You are in no position, here in our court, to refuse."

"Begging Your Majesty's pardon, but were you not Kell to House of Wolves? I have heard much about their betrayal. Treacherous Wolves who never truly saw you as Kell, who wavered the moment a true Kell appeared. Yet you would have me bow, appear weak before my new House before it even starts. None would join me, and the House would be of one. Myself. Or I would always be a threat to you, always between you and my House, never able to advance my plans without your approval. It would be a slow, fragile, and broken House."

Silence.

"Still you wish me to bow?"

More silence.

"Variks, Uldren, a word."

Morik stood with his hands joined behind his back, akin to parade rest. He waited while they spoke quietly. The royal guards eyed him during the brief silence.

"We will grant your Prime. You will house it in your Tower, beneath the Traveler. But our Servitors, our Prime, will have its permissions. Should you turn against us… You will quickly find yourself without ether, without allies, and without recourse. There will be no second chances. You will agree this much, or we will keep this Prime and send you on your way."

Morik bowed his head. "That much, I will concede. But it will be between us."

He eyed the royal guard. "And only us."

"None in the room shall speak of it," said Variks. "I have them by name."

"You have our word, Archon," agreed the Queen.

"My deepest thanks, Your Majesty."

The Queen waved Morik away and he turned to go.

"Oh… Morik," she said, as an after-thought.

He turned back.

"Do not think I will forget this conversation. The nature of my position demands I make no provisions for dissent."

"Of course. Your allies say much of you, Your Majesty. I meant no disrespect, but as you must do what is best for your House and your people, so must I. Let there be nothing ill between our Houses."

He bowed his head again.

"Indeed… Now begone."

Morik turned and left, his heart still racing.

* * *

Days later, Tower Prime came to rest in a basement chamber cleared specifically for that purpose. Morik stood before it, its white lights flickering on for the first time. Azariah, Blytz, Enki, Kaara, and Soren stood at the entrance to the chamber. The House Judgement escorts and Awoken that had accompanied it stood behind Morik. He turned to face them.

"My House will be small. Only Eliksni forged in light may join. The Great Machine has given us a second chance, chosen me as the steward of its followers. House of Light will start weak. For now, only myself and Tower Prime. But in time, all who aid House of Light will have a powerful ally. Humans, Awoken, Exo, House Judgement; call upon Light and we will do all in our power to help… So long as you seek to end this fighting. Perhaps the Hive or Vex may kill mindlessly, but Cabal and Eliksni can think. So House of Light will spread the thought of peace. Today begins House of Light. Today I am Kell."

* * *

Down Into Heights coming soon...


	4. Down Into Heights

Down Into Heights

(A/N: Still alive. Followers - odd that I have those - will get an explanation next time I update Twin Humanities: Distant Future)

* * *

Banshee-44, Tower Gunsmith, stood before a large shrouded package in the Vanguards' hall. Vanguard Commanders, several leading Vanguards, and many Crucible participants were jammed into the room for the presentation. Banshee raised a hand for silence and waited.

"In light of recent events, a lot of research has been brought to me. Our foundries have been working harder than ever. Today I'm going to present a few of their newest creations. At the end of my presentation, I will be showing a new class of weapon; something I'm surprised none of us thought of before, and is a call-back to the Golden Age…"

He turned and reached under the shroud.

"First, from Cassoid…"

The presentation was a short one. A few lines of new guns were introduced, all of the same types Guardians were used to. Nothing of terrible interest until a few weapons based on Fallen technology were introduced. Modifications of the shrapnel launcher, wire rifle, and shock pistol were shown off but announced to still be under research and development. A large object remained under the shroud.

"Finally, I present a collaboration of Omolon and Crux/Lomar. Using Tower Prime's ether, inspired by the wire rifle, and modeled after a Golden Age legend, this is the Siegfried Rising."

Banshee pulled away the shroud to reveal a gatling cannon. There were two of them. One of a manageable size for a Guardian, attached to an ammunition backpack. The other, completely independent, looked far too big for even a ballsy Titan. Whispers broke out in the crowd immediately.

"The Siegfried Rising is the first Tower-made weapon built for use by both traditional Guardians and our new Fallen allies who've outgrown our weapons. For now, these prototypes are labeled Exotic-class. They use an ether imitation created through research, maintained in Omolon's foundry, to power the rotating barrel. It's much more efficient than electricity, and requires a refill only after firing either 100,000 rounds individually or a continuous burst of 10,000 rounds. In betweens do exist, so a fuel gauge is included near the upper handle. The traditional size uses a backpack and includes a Ghost program package for converting heavy-class ammunition, and will feed ammunition counts to a Guardian's heads-up display. The 'Archon-class' version includes a Ghost program for directly synthesizing ammunition into the gun. Finally, both versions use a firing mode based on the technology of the wire rifle used by the Fallen. The ether power source charges thin wires in the ammunition source, bars of an advanced metal we've imitated using Spinmetal, shearing off the very edge and firing it out of the barrel with unheard of accuracy and velocity. Because of the firing mode, this weapon has practically no recoil, but because of the size required for the systems to work properly, it is unwieldy and will slow down any Guardian carrying it. Consider it useful for sustained suppressing fire or powerful strikes on large targets. These prototypes aren't capable of producing a targeting aid on a Guardian's display; you'll have to just start shooting and correct your aim from there until the weapons are further analyzed and fine-tuned."

Lord Shaxx came forward up the stairs.

"A demonstration," he announced, "Will be held at the firing range shortly. For now, the Crucible recognizes this weapon as a light machine gun, heavy-weapon class. It will be allowed for use to those Guardians who complete the necessary tasks to earn it."

Commander Zavala came forward as well.

"To conclude, the Tower presents the first official Siegfriend Rising to our Kell, Morik, for his and his fellow Vanguards' contributions to creating this fearsome weapons platform."

He motioned to Morik, who had been sitting on the ground off to the side flanked by Azariah and Blytz. They looked surprised, and Morik stood. He approached the table, noting the extra handles meant for a Fallen with four arms. The way it was designed, the trigger seemed meant to be used by a lower arm while the upper arms stabilized the gun. A lever, attached on both sides, adjusted the fire rate by limiting the spin of the barrels. As advertised, there was a fuel gauge facing up at an angle near the handle on top of the gun. It was built with three handles so as to be wielded by even southpaw users.

"Humblest thanks. This gift honors me. It will be used well."

Just to him, Zavala said, "Actually, we have a mission lined up for your team as soon as you can be ready. But you'll be the one giving the weapon demonstration, along with me. Come to the firing range first. I'll brief you and your team afterward."

Morik nodded, hefting the Siegfriend Rising so it rested on his right shoulder, cradling the back of it with his right arms.

* * *

"Ever since the House of Wolves rebellion and the capture of the Devils, the other Fallen have gotten more strategic. They've been learning from our tactics, and they've started scouting in smaller, faster parties. They've also expanded to Mars. House of Kings has expanded to take over the Devils' old territory, and they are certainly much better stewards of the area. They've got tighter security, they scavenge much more efficiently, but most worrisome is that they don't conduct nearly as many raids on our territory. The Kings know they can't uproot us so easily, and they seem content with biding their time and gaining strength. That leaves the Exiles and Winter. House of Winter has their foothold on Venus, and they've been gathering strength again, but we have that under control. The Exiles, though, have done something unexpected. As I mentioned earlier, we've received reports of Fallen on Mars. Their colors are green, lots of Dregs, and no Servitors in sight. They've been spotted diving into the skyscrapers of Freehold, searching for Light-knows-what. This is a golden opportunity for us. We've been wanting to dig into that city ever since the Cabal Exclusion Zone was broken, and now we have a Fallen House trying to beat us to it.

You three will be the tip of the spear. Fly to the listed coordinates outside the city, follow the subway lines under the dunes - recent scans show several clear tunnels to your destination - and sneak into the city center. From there, set up a lookout and a beacon, which you will be provided with, and wait for the Exiles to drop off more scouts. Tail them into the ruins and report what you find. Any questions?"

"Several," said Azariah. "I thought the Exiles were dug into the moon, trying to compete with the Hive. Why go to Mars?"

"We're not sure of the exact reason. They've always seemed like a broken House. Thanks to having contact with Variks, and with Morik on our side, we've been able to infer that they must be strictly rationing ether. That means they have very little. With the moon quickly becoming stripped of anything usable, they must have struck out looking for a new source of salvage. Freehold is the largest city on Mars, and it's right next to Cabal bases that are constantly resupplied. If there were anywhere free of competition with plenty of fresh salvage and space, it's there."

"So, basically, we're going there to keep them from making a permanent base there," said Blytz.

"And, of course, do some salvaging of our own. I would think, as a Warlock, that would have been foremost on your mind…"

"Nah, I'm not one for secrets of light and all that. The Traveler just has so many ways to break 'the rules' that I couldn't resist trying."

Zavala paused a second to process the statement, smirked a bit, and continued.

"Regardless, I'm choosing your team for this for several reasons. Azariah's records show a sharpshooter with wit, and this will be a prolonged recon mission. Sharp eyes and a lighter mood will both help. Blytz, on the other hand, has few battle records and even fewer loses. His research, though also limited, provides evidence that he is good at flashes of perfect insight, if unorthodox. Finally, Morik is our best source of information on Fallen, and in just a few short weeks has proven himself a prime example of what a Striker should be. Once again, your backup will be Enki, Kaara, and Soren. Keep in mind that, this time, they'll be standing by doing patrols or waiting here at the Tower. It could take several hours for them to even reach Mars, let alone answer a distress."

"Makes sense," said Blytz.

"This will also be the first live test of the Siegfried Rising, so make sure you have a fallback weapon. Lastly, we'll have a drop of ether and ammo standing by. Keep your sups to sustain yourself. The drop will be our synthetic ether to refuel the Siegfried, but if you're running low for some reason, it should be usable as a replacement."

Morik nodded.

"If you have no more questions, you're to leave as soon as possible. Your ships are prepped and ready to go. Good luck, Guardians. Light go with you."

* * *

After a recent sandstorm subsided, two Guardians and a Kell emerged from a building near the center of Freehold. Climbing out of a window that must have been tens of stories off the ground originally, they stepped into the shifting sands and began exploring the city. Shattered digital billboards hung limply from buildings that still towered high into the sky, broken windows adorned every side of every skyscraper, and the windows that still remained were clouded over with the red dust of Mars.

"Jeez… After that dust storm, there's not gonna be any signs of anything being here," said Blytz.

"Our best bet will probably be to check the windows most easily accessible for any Fallen tech," said Azariah.

"Ghost can detect ether. Blytz and I, we search for ether. Asariah would be better in high place."

"That's… A better idea. I'll head back inside, then. I'll call out anything I spot."

She jumped through a nearby window and ran toward the stairs.

To Blytz, Morik said, "She is Awoken, yes? Why does she not aid her 'Queen?'"

"You're asking that now? Dude, she's been a Guardian longer than I have. The Awoken with the Queen aren't Guardians. Were you confused about that all that time?"

Morik looked away from the window. "Never thought of it until now."

Blytz tilted his helmeted head. "You… Don't sweat details much… Do you?"

Morik just looked at Blytz for a moment and started walking. Blytz shook his head and jogged after Morik.

A minute or so later Azariah came over the radio to report that she didn't see any sign of Fallen, but that there was a building that seemed to have a deliberately created hole in the wall. Morik and Blytz followed her marker and got faint ether readings.

"I'll head down into the building. Gimme a sec," said Blytz.

Morik stood outside the twenty foot hole in the skyscraper, scanning the sky and holding the Siegfried at the ready. About a minute passed in silence before Blytz reported.

"Yup. We have our proof. I'll take some scans."

"What'd you find?" asked Azariah.

"Some storage. It's recent, but they aren't here now. There's some empty sups in here, shock cores in a box, all the office equipment has been pushed against the walls, that sort of thing. They've definitely been down here."

"Any idea if they still are?"

"I can't tell from what I see, and this is where the ether readings are coming from. No others, so they're either a lot deeper in and this is their original base, or this is abandoned and they're in other buildings now. I didn't see any computers, chairs, anything made of metal on the way down either."

"You two could go deeper in. I'll keep watch out here for ships and see if I can find anything else worth looking into."

"Nah, it'd be a waste of time. Better to find somewhere they haven't been that's nearby. I don't wanna get stuck down here or surrounded."

"If you say so. It's still clear. Come on back."

"Be right there."

* * *

The day passed with Morik and Blytz waiting outside the tower Azariah was in. At one point, Blytz went about halfway to the top and placed one of their beacons, boosting signal strength and transmitting his scans back to the Tower. It wasn't until night began to fall that something eventful occurred.

"Guys, inside! We've got Skiffs, moving in from the other side of the city!"

Morik and Blytz climbed through one of the bigger windows and hid.

"Definitely House Exile. Get ready to tail them."

Blytz and Morik double-checked their weapons, waiting in the dim brown light of the distant sun almost over the horizon.

"I've got their landing zone marked. I'm coming down."

As soon as Azariah came down the stairs, the fireteam set off at a run.

"They landed outside one of the tallest buildings still standing. There was at least one captain-class. Only two Vandals, though. The rest were Dregs and Shanks. No Servitor either."

"Exiles still have little ether," said Morik. "Very desperate for salvage. Desperate for more ether."

"If that building I checked means anything," said Blytz, "They're finding it. We might just end up stopping them from scrounging. They're not crazy enough to have a base out here already, are they?"

"Desperation… It makes all things unpredictable," said Morik.

By the time they reached the marked building, the only sign the Fallen had been there were the footprints in the sand. Following quickly, Azariah sprinted ahead, down the stairs first. She caught up in moments, reporting over the radio that the Fallen weren't stopping for salvage, just heading further down at a calm pace.

"Stay a few floors up. Morik's heavy, so they might hear him coming."

The fireteam followed their targets down, down, passing floor after floor, even into the basement of the tower. It wasn't until the bottommost floor that the Fallen finally ventured away from the stairwell.

"Guys! Get down here! They're going into the subway! There's high ether readings coming from the tunnels, too."

"I'm surprised the Fallen haven't tried coming to Mars sooner. With all the Vex, who needs salvage? Just stand around a conflux and blast em when they show up."

"Exclusion Zone? Less talking, more running! They've got a Walker down here on some huge cart-looking thing. Modified transport, I think. I need to get close and put one of our beacons on it. How close are you?"

"Just one more floor, hang on."

Silence for a moment.

"Aagh, I can't wait! They're gonna leave!"

"Wait!"

Azariah broke cover and ran low away from the stairs. She dropped off the train platform and crept up on the transport. Her Ghost transmatted a beacon into her hand and she wedged it under the transport's platform.

"I got it…!" she whispered into her comms. "Wait in the stairwell. They'll see you!"

"It's pitch black in here, how would they see us?"

The stairwell lit up with soft blue light.

"They have spotlights on the transport."

Blytz stepped further from the corner. "I see."

The spotlight swivelled around a bit more, then faced forward and the transport began to float and move down the tunnel.

"We need to report this. This is really different from what we expected," said Azariah.

"What we need to do," said Blytz, "Is run after them! We've gotta find out where they're going! So we know they're in the tunnels. So what? There's gotta be more valuable information to send back than just that! Worst case, we just break off and get out of the tunnels."

"I agree with Blytz. We have learned nothing of value. Might also discover major threat. Best to plan when the real threat is known, yes?"

"Then get down here… I guess we're chasing them down."

* * *

Terror Kell coming soon...


	5. Terror Kell

Terror Kell

* * *

Almost an hour in the tunnels, path ahead lit up by three Ghosts, and the three Guardians finally reached the transport. It was empty and dark, sitting on the ground and inactive. Blytz spotted the line map and hopped onto the platform, inspecting it.

"Looks like we're at the complete opposite end of the line, 7th Street. The Cabal's major occupation and the Vex confluxes are at the other end, near Tharsis Junction."

He called up his Ghost and was silent for a second.

"Guys… We have zero signal down here. This is worse than the city center; we're under even more sand than before. Those huge dunes in the distance we saw are now right over our heads. I'm surprised these tunnels aren't caved in."

"Golden Age stuff?" offered Azariah, shrugging.

"That's the only possibility I can think of. Whatever. The point is that if we want to leave, we've gotta walk. No Sparrows, no transmat, no backup. Unless we find another skyscraper, climb to the top inside the dune and use a beacon, no signal."

"We only need scans. We tail Exiles, find their goal, leave. Tunnels are cramped, little cover, no side path. They charge, we show them the Light."

Morik clenched a fist and it cracked with lightning.

"Yeah, let's just focus on getting out of here."

Facing the hallway going forward, the team's Ghosts swiveled lights around. They were the same curved-ceiling hallways from Tharsis Junction. By unspoken consensus, they started walking.

* * *

"Hey, Enki?"

"What is it, Soren?" responded Enki-0, speeding over the Earth on his Sparrow.

"Azariah's fireteam's signal has been out for over an hour. You sure we shouldn't check in on them?"

"I'll call for a replacement patrol. You're right. We should go. Kaara?"

"Yessir?"

"I'm pulling us out. Get ready…"

* * *

Blue light shone around the next curve in the hallway.

"Ether readings, just around that corner. Fallen spotlights," said Morik.

"Hang back," said Azariah, crouching down. She activated a limited friend-or-foe indicator so Morik and Blytz could track her and she moved forward, stepping lightly. No muffling the sound she made. Her tag went around the bend, lingered a moment, then began bobbing back toward them.

"It's, uhh, it's clear. But you guys aren't gonna like what's around that corner."

"What is it?" asked Blytz.

"The prow of a Ketch." She turned off the IFF.

"What?!"

The team rounded the corner. Sure enough, the pointed nose of a Ketch had slammed into the ground and was cut neatly open to allow entry. Being almost at the tip of the narrow fore, the entry was limited to a single service tunnel. Morik would only fit if he dropped to the ground and walked on his hands and knees. His weapons would be unusable.

"See? Told you."

"Ether leaking from the ship. Exiles are inside. Their scent leads here."

"I'd say this is enough information," said Azariah. "We need to get out. N-... Shh!"

In the silence, heavy footsteps could be made out.

Blytz pointed furiously toward the Ketch, taking a few steps toward it.

Azariah shook her head violently, obviously freaked out by the possibility of a trap.

Blytz motioned with an open hand toward the Ketch, insisting.

Morik bent over, head right near Azariah. He jerked his head toward the Ketch.

She looked at him for a moment, expression hidden by her helmet, then stepped reluctantly toward the opening. Blytz went in first, faint Void light around his feet to help him stick to the sharply slanted floor. Azariah started climbing after Blytz, using the grated floor like a ladder. Morik squeezed in, his Ghost storing his Siegfried. The team started climbing together. Morik left his lower arms free, using his powerful upper arms alone to crawl up after Azariah and Blytz. Blytz pointed his pulse rifle forward in his right hand, his Ghost hovering in his left.

"I'm taking scans of the ship," reported the Ghost. "It's heavily damaged, very old. It must have crashed here in some battle during The Collapse. There's ether running throughout the ship, so there must be a Pilot Servitor active, but this thing isn't going anywhere. It's completely buried by the sands, and a lot of the outer sections are stuffed full. As far as I can tell, this is the only way in and out of here."

"And we just climbed up here with more Fallen on our tail. They're gonna see us!" said Azariah.

"Correction," said Blytz. "They'll see Morik from below. And farther away. They might mistake him for one of their own. Just keep climbing."

"There are several openings up ahead. Motion tracking is still clean."

"Spotlights are out," reported Morik, looking over his shoulder. "None following."

"Was it just a clean-up crew?" asked Azariah.

"Can't tell."

"So our way out is clearer," said Blytz. "Good. Let's follow the ether flow. If we can confirm a Pilot Servitor, we'll have more than enough excuse to report this to the Vanguard."

His Ghost set a marker for the highest ether reading.

"Guys, the service tunnel is ending. No more grated floor. I'll try to stick Azariah to the floor like I am, but Morik, you're too big. You'll have to stick to crawling."

Blytz reached the end of the tunnel, stepping out of a small hatch. The hatch itself was swung all the way open with a huge dent on the inside, like a captain had punched it open. Azariah followed, a bit off balance for a second while she got used to her feet sticking to a slanted floor. Morik emerged head first, his four arms set down at the four corners of the hatch, pulling him out. He was crouched low on the wall, slanted about thirty degrees, as opposed to the floor at about sixty like the service tunnel. Either way, the hallway wasn't made for a Kell. It was littered with dead Dregs, their colors of an unknown House.

"The reading isn't too far. Let's find it and get out of here," said Blytz leading the way.

Azariah and Morik followed, Morik using all four arms on the wall, floor and ceiling to stay steady and move forward behind them. His helmet's glowing eyes in shadow behind them, Morik could make out the smell of the Exiles faintly throughout the hallway. The team passed a few side doors and hallways which Morik had to leap over, making loud banging sounds as his armored bulk hit the wall, before reaching the way they had to go.

"There's a ladder here. The Exiles obviously made it. It'd hold us, but you're gonna have to stay here," said Blytz, looking back at Morik.

"Go. I will wait, and scan. Exiles' scent everywhere. Be watchful, yes?"

His teammates nodded and started down, still sticking to the floor rather than using the ladder. Morik laid down on the wall, his lower arms with their palms ready to lift him up, upper arms free. His left arm called up his Ghost to start mapping the ship as much as possible, storing data for the team's report.

"Morik… Our way out is still clear, right?" said Azariah over comms after a few minutes.

"Still clear."

"Good. Because the Exiles have a Pilot Servitor. And an Archon. The squad we tailed in here is gathering a bunch of ether sups from the Servitor. They must have already gotten ether themselves. They've set up everything on the walls of the main control room, scrapped the ship's command consoles and everything. They don't want to move the ship, they want to repurpose it into a base."

"We need to go," said Blytz. "They'll be moving out soon, and I don't wanna be spotted."

Morik heard a loud clattering over the comms, echoed seconds later up the hallway.

"Blyts?! Asariah?!"

"Get out! Morik! Get. Out. They spotted us," said Azariah, oddly calm.

"Blyts?"

"I'm here! Listen to her, go. Her rifle caught on a door handle and it swung open into the wall. They're gonna investigate, but it isn't obviously us. We're coming to you."

As Blytz said the last sentence, Morik saw them run on the slanted floor around the corner, coming back up toward him.

"I'm serious, Morik. Go ahead of us. Make sure the service tunnel out is clear. Please?" said Azariah.

Morik had to curl up and shift around, but he managed to turn back the way they'd come. He started clambering back toward the entrance, leaping back over the openings like before.

"Dregs! Coming up the ladder! They definitely know we're here now," said Blytz.

"Tunnel is clear," reported Morik. He heard footsteps behind him and green dots appeared on his motion tracker.

"Cool," said Azariah, right behind him now. "You first, big guy. Time for a ride."

Morik slid his legs into the gap, holding himself up on his arms. He raised his arms over his head and dropped, sliding down the tunnel over the grate, his armor sparking on the floor. Azariah followed a few seconds after, while Blytz fired a few bursts from his pulse rifle.

"Just Dregs for now, but the bigger guns gotta be on the way. Tell me when you hit the bottom."

Morik reached out to the walls, grabbing thick pipes to try and slow his descent. He popped braces keeping some of the pipes pinned in place, but he slowed down enough to stop before he reached the opening on the hull. Azariah landed on his shoulders feet first. Morik put the sides of his boots to the wall, using the friction and lowering them toward the gap hand over hand on each side. Azariah shifted to sitting on his left shoulder, then slid down over him. A pulse of air and she redirected out the opening using a Hunter skill.

"Blytz, we made it," she said.

"I'm already coming down! Captains are right behind me!"

Morik finished climbing down and awkwardly swung himself out of the opening in the ship, breathing hard and flexing his hands. He looked up the service tunnel at the sound of gunfire, seeing Blytz Gliding down the tunnel shooting upward at his pursuers. Azariah drew her hand cannon, Morik's Ghost transmatted a shrapnel launcher, and they waited. They were so preoccupied with it, they didn't notice their motion trackers, and the presence behind them until it was too close. Heavy footsteps bounded toward them and stopped. Both Azariah and Morik spun to face the source…

* * *

"Enki, I found their beacon. And their trail leads into the marked building," reported Kaara.

"Soren and I are heading there. You hang back. Maintain contact with the tower. If we find something wrong, we'll radio."

"Yessir."

* * *

"KELL!" yelled Azariah. She jumped back and fired several shots from her hand cannon.

The Exiles' Kell's glowing eyes in the dark shifted, its form revealed by the sparking of her bullets hitting its armor.

"I thought they didn't have a Kell!" said Blytz. "Keep away from the Ketch! Nova Bomb!"

Blytz drew his hands back, floating just inside the opening, firing a Lance up the tunnel. Everything dumb enough to try and follow, or curious enough to be looking into the tunnel was vaporized by the rush of Void energy. The Bomb exploded against the opposite wall and dissipated.

At the same time, Morik fired with his shrapnel launcher as the Kell shifted around and charged him, dodging the bursts of heated metal. It could hardly be called a Kell, more of a malnourished Archon, but it was fast and loosely wore a Kell's armor. It tackled Morik to the floor, climbed over him instantly and grabbed up Azariah, slamming her into the side of the wall. Her chest collapsed, her eyes widened, and her Ghost separated from her, drawing out her light and moving away from her body and the Kell.

"Azariah!"

Morik rolled over, roared in fury, and jumped up. He grabbed the Exile Kell by the shoulders, spinning it and slamming a Stormfist into it's face-plate. It faked a stagger, ducked his next blow, and slipped past him, running for Blytz. Blytz saw it coming and blinked behind it. The Kell ignored him and started climbing into the Ketch, snarling.

"It runs!"

"Forget it! Help me revive her!"

Morik and Blytz focused their light on Azariah's Ghost. Blytz was still recovering from his Nova Bomb and couldn't do much, but Morik had power to spare. The Ghost glowed a bright blue and rushed back to Azariah, disappearing within her again. A bright light flashed and Azariah inhaled, coughed, and scrambled to her feet. She was healed, alive.

"Thanks, sorry. We need to go."

A loud roar drowned out any answer. The Kell, his Archon, and two Barons wielding shock blades crawled out of the Ketch head first.

"See?!"

Morik stepped back, swapping for the Siegfried.

"Move," he said, spinning it up.

Blytz and Azariah jumped to the sides of the hallway and Morik started shooting. Electrical crackling filled the air, along with the lingering trails of each bullet. Morik sprayed with the Siegfried, backing away down the hallway. The bullets suddenly stopped flying and Morik looked down. The gun was dancing with static, malfunctioning. The brief salvo had been enough to stagger the Kell, pierce the Archon's abdomen between a gap in its armor, and kill one of the Barons despite their shields.

"Morik!?" said Azariah in confusion.

"Broken! Go!"

They ran.

* * *

"These Exiles have been busy… No train cars, no tracks, not even light fixtures," said Soren, directing his Ghost's light around the train tunnel.

"You didn't expect different, did you?" asked Enki.

"I guess not. What worries me isn't so much the lack of salvage, but the lack of resistance."

"It either means they don't expect any attacks-"

"- Or they've already been attacked," finished Soren.

They all heard thudding noises start to echo down the tunnel.

"That has to be a Walker!" said Soren.

"Agreed. Kaara! You go on ahead. Report as much as you can, but of course prioritize helping those Guardians! If they're still down here…"

"Yessir."

Kaara slung her scout rifle onto her back and sprinted ahead, cloaking once she was out of sight.

"You're charged and good to go, right?"

Soren nodded.

* * *

"No way…" said Azariah. The Walker they'd seen earlier was climbing onto the platform from the train tunnel.

"I can't use another Nova Bomb that soon."

"Golden Gun shots probably won't do too much either. I could use it to slow down the other Fallen…"

The Kell, Archon, and remaining Baron rounded the last bend, slowing to a stop behind them. The Kell spoke, its voice more a snarl than usual speech. Moreso than other Kell.

"You are far from the Light, Morik. And you have many things that will help us. You and your pets will make excellent trophies, and your equipment great salvage!" It laughed hatefully.

"What did he say?" asked Blytz, aiming at one of the Walker's legs.

"He mocks us. Thinks us beaten."

"He might be right," said Azariah. "There's no one here to revive us. They take our Ghosts and we're back to being long dead failures."

Morik responded to the Kell. "We bring the Light with us. And your Walker is poorly programmed, to come so close. It is just as likely to hit you as us."

The Kell laughed again. "It means you have no escape. You go through us, there is only the Ketch, and the Walker can shoot. You go for the Walker, we stab you in the back, or it shoots you in the back as you run. No win."

Morik had no response.

"Skoksis," said the Kell to his Archon, "Capture the Kell of Light."

The Archon took several steps forward and wavered.

"That pathetic wound?! You weakl-...!"

A figure appeared on the Archon's back, a stealth field fading from left to right, static gathering in the hand of the figure and forming an Arc Blade. The blade flashed and ether and blood vented from the Archon's throat. The figure kicked off the Archon's back and vanished. Not a second later, the same figure appeared from thin air and sliced the Baron's chest several times, shearing through its shields and armor, gutting it.

Through the shock, Azariah charged her hand cannon with Solar light and fired three rounds, aiming for center mass on the Exile's Kell. It stumbled and roared, swatting at the Bladedancer, the nearest threat. It hopped back, out of reach, and its Arc Blade faded. The Hunter drew a scout rifle and started firing.

"Now!" yelled Kaara.

A light machine gun could be heard ripping through the quiet tunnels, denting the armor on the left legs of the Walker. A bright light flashed and a Warlock, Soren, mounted the Walker and started throwing fireballs at the Kell over Morik's head, glowing with Radiance. Blytz ran to the Walker's right, his pulse rifle emptying in seconds. Morik sprinted forward, shoulder charged the Exile Kell as it began to chase Kaara, kicked it in the chest, and raised his arms for a Fist of Havoc, directly onto it. Before he could slam his arms down, several wire rifle rounds slammed into his chest and helmet, puncturing his shields and almost knocking him over. Fallen reinforcements from the Ketch.

"I've got the hallway," yelled Enki-0, running right over the Kell, stepping on its chest for a step. "You all stop that Walker!"

Once he was a few steps beyond the Kell, Enki began to glow with Void light, throwing his hands out. A Ward of Dawn, a sphere of protective Void energy, snapped into place, blocking all incoming fire from the approaching Fallen.

The Exile's Kell tried to kick at Morik's legs, unable to get up fast enough. Morik prepared his Fist of Havoc again, jumping over the kick and slamming his fists onto the Kell's chest. It howled in pain and Arc light invaded its body, frying it in its own armor. Morik turned and froze for a second, his vision completely red. He realized it was the targeting laser of the Walker and dove to the side. The huge round fired a split second later, slamming into Enki's Ward and exploding, sending Morik rolling into the wall. Inside the Ward, Enki was a beast of war, limbs flashing, bodies of any Fallen foolish enough to challenge him inside it flying out as he crushed their bodies and cleared them out for the next ones brave enough.

"Morik! We need help with this thing!" yelled Blytz.

Morik struggled to his feet, his Ghost producing the Siegfried.

"Siegfried, firing," he choked out, aiming and spinning it up.

"OH, SH-" yelled Soren as he realized, jumping away from his perch on top of the Walker's turret.

The Siegfried tore into the Walker's front set of legs, ripping away the armor and shocking the internal system. The Walker crashed to the ground, it's head sliding forward to vent the core. The four Guardians that had been shooting at it all tossed grenades at the core as it slid shut, recovering from the error. A few seconds and the plating on the Walker's head shot forward into Enki's Ward, the core ruined. Enki spun, stopping the plate with his bare hands, empowered while inside the Ward. He turned and threw the plate at the Fallen running around the corner, stepped out of the Ward, tossed a Spike grenade at the wall, turned and ran.

"Now's our chance!" he said. "Go, go, go!"

The Guardians broke and ran into the subway tunnel.

* * *

"That Spike's only going to last a few seconds. It's all the head start we're gonna get, and that entire Ketch is gonna come after us. We kicked the hornets' nest on this one."

"How'd you find us?!" asked Blytz as they ran.

"You left a beacon, and the Tower lost your signal anyway. We came as soon as we could. Soren's the one who noticed. If he hadn't been checking on you guys, we wouldn't be here at all."

"I saw the disturbed sand and footprints from where your beacon was," said Kaara, running in Enki's shadow.

"Exiles will not give up so easily," said Morik, easily keeping pace with the others with bounding strides, heedless of the noise now. "Kell was weak, his Archon as well. Barons were the only ones well fed."

"Why would a Kell take better care of Barons than himself?" asked Azariah.

"Didn't. Wanted power, yes? The name of Kell. He sacrificed much of his strength for growth, bluffed his entire House."

"... Or they chose him," offered Soren.

"Equally worrying possibilities," said Enki. "This isn't over. I'm going to request a Raid on this place."

"We have full scans of the ship, reports on major targets, everything," said Azariah with confidence.

"That's what I was counting on," said Enki. "Excellent work, you three. Not a little reckless, but we can talk about that later."

Blytz and Azariah chuckled nervously at that.

Soon, the two fireteams reached the staircase and began transmitting reports. As soon as they were close enough to the surface, their ships started closing in, and before the sun rose on Freehold, Mars was behind them…

* * *

Buried City, Buried Ketch coming soon...


	6. Buried Ketch, Buried Machine

Buried Ketch, Buried Machine

(A/N: Sorry for the late updates, and slight lack of them. Roy came to Sm4sh, and I got sick…)

* * *

"Cabal in target area," reported Kaara. A screen on the heads-up display of each Guardian showed what she saw, scouting ahead. A district of Freehold, mostly buried by the Martian dust, with Cabal filing into the very same building Azariah, Blytz, and Morik had used to access the underground Ketch. They were approaching to clear them out, all on Sparrows but Morik who had to use a modified Pike because of his size.

"What would they want with the Fallen?" asked Soren.

"I don't think they want anything from them. I think they just want the Fallen dead and gone," provided Azariah.

"This just complicates things to an unnecessary degree…" said Soren.

"A Titan is more than a match for a legion of Cabal. And we have two," said Enki.

"Oh, we don't just have two Titans," said Blytz with a chuckle, "We have a Titan Kell and an old Vanguard Defender who's probably killed more things than I've seen alive."

Enki chuckled with him. "Yeah, well, they keep telling me to accept the system reset. Kaara too. The rumor is that too long without one will cause major errors similar to insanity in humans. That was supposed to manifest after seven years. It's been, well, let's just say holding the Wall wasn't that much fun."

"Perhaps for you," said Kaara.

"We're closing in, Kaara. Anything in the way?" asked Enki.

"Clear to the building. Cabal are mostly inside. A few are manning some simple quick-made cover points."

"How many?"

"Not enough. I'll clear them before you get here."

"Roger that. You heard her, everyone. Triple check your gear. It's been awhile since we've been here, so the Fallen have certainly had time to set up real defenses. This won't be like last time where we could take a nice walk through the subway - they expect us, and they aren't happy with us."

The Raid fireteam received a broadcast when they were a minute away from Kaara. Commander Zavala's voice reached all six of them at the same time.

"I'll confirm your mission one last time. As before, once you are inside the subway tunnels we won't have your signal. Your mission is to take out that Pilot Servitor, any Barons still alive, and drive the House of Exiles out. We have enough to deal with on Mars without any Fallen moving in. The Cabal in the way don't change the mission, though having them attacking first will mean the Fallen are already on guard. Watch for traps, stick together, and you'll be fine. As Raids go, this should be simple. Good luck in there, and Light go with you."

* * *

Once the fireteam was back together outside the building, they started moving together down the stairs. There were dead Fallen and Cabal littered every so often down on the way down, but many more Fallen than Cabal.

"Looks like the Cabal didn't appreciate anyone digging into the city before them," said Azariah.

"Maybe they want the Ketch down here?" said Blytz.

"How could they without knowing its down here?" said Soren.

"I don't see how it matters either way," said Enki. "It doesn't change that we're here to wipe out anything not willing to be reasonable. If the Cabal want to surrender the mission to us, they can drop their weapons and run. Maybe if they move fast enough, I won't change my mind and shoot them in the back. But the Fallen are the target. They don't get a choice."

"Like the Cabal would surrender," said Azariah.

"Sucks to be them, then," said Blytz.

"Stairwell clear," reported Kaara, waiting at the bottom. "Enemy forces engaged in combat inside the tunnel. More Cabal are approaching from the other end of the subway line. The force we met above may have been to close off any potential escape."

"Ahh, the Cabal. Only invading race that doesn't fall to pieces with a single punch," said Enki with mock admiration.

Morik snorted, as if to say he should speak for himself.

"Oh," said Enki, laughing a bit, "I forgot about you. I guess one punch from you would be enough."

"Kell must be strong. Kell of Light must be stronger."

Blytz thought about the other Kell they'd fought, and remembered the recordings of Skolas, the King Archon Aksor, Riksis, Draksis, and realized something. "Morik?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't ever turn on us…" said Blytz, with mock worry.

That got a laugh out of several of the Guardians. They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"If we move in now, we'll have Cabal advancing on our backs. We've got to find a way to stop them from coming in," said Soren, peeking around the corner.

A loud explosion followed his statement and he back away from the corner.

"That, my friends, is the sound of the Exiles getting sick of the Cabal. They've got a Walker moving up the tunnel to counterattack. It's got Wolf colors, though. I can't tell if that means that it's still under the Wolves' command and they're helping the Exiles, or if it's just stolen."

"Ok. We wait for that Walker to move past us, then we rush for the target. It'll have to choose between six of us and an advancing Cabal invasion," said Enki.

"Oh, well," said Soren. "Knowing the Fallen, they're gonna make the wrong choice of who to stop…"

* * *

All according to plan, the Walker pushed up the tunnel and Fallen reinforcements followed it, defending it and picking off survivors. The Guardians burst from cover as soon as Kaara reported the Walker moving far enough into the dark tunnels, heading for the end of the line. Aside from some scavenging teams, they didn't have much to deal with. The last major force had followed the Walker into combat. They were about halfway to their destination when the transport platform they'd seen the first time flew past.

"That's bad news," said Enki.

"We won't make it in time if they use that thing to get the Walker back," said Soren.

"That's assuming it survived against the Cabal," said Azariah.

With no way to stop it either way, the fireteam continued forward. Enki stayed behind, at the edge of natural sight in the dark, his visual receptors tuned for night vision. Kaara scouted ahead as always. When they were less than two minutes from reaching the end of the line, Enki reported the transport returning. The fireteam all moved to the right side of the tunnel, letting the transport pass them by on the left and drop off the Walker. It was banged up, but functional, and the remaining Fallen from the attack were with it.

"If we hit it hard right now, we should be able to take it out before they realize we're here," said Blytz.

"I'd rather save my strength for the Ketch full of Fallen," said Soren.

"Morik and I can handle it," said Azariah, volunteering and looking over her shoulder at Morik.

"Fist of Havoc will make short work of the Walker. Cripple its legs and it will fall, yes?"

"As good a plan as any. Kaara, how's the tunnel inside?" asked Enki.

"About to be crawling with Fallen."

"Warlocks, save your energy. We'll need you to make any big strategy work if things go south. Kaara and I will clear the hallway. Azariah and Morik will end that Walker. We all clear on the plan?"

"Sounds good to me," said Soren.

"Kaara, when you hear them hit the Walker, assume I'm right behind you. That's your signal."

"Yessir."

"Start moving, Morik, I'll line up my shots," said Azariah. She climbed up on the opposite side of the platform, aiming her hand cannon.

Morik dashed forward, blinking from the stripped concrete onto the platform in an instant. He jumped, landing on the Walker and causing it to stumble.

"Here goes!" said Azariah over comms.

Her first shot burned through two legs on the right, as they were lacking armor. The next two shots dented the armor on the back left leg then burned through it. Unable to balance, the Walker collapsed onto the platform and tried to turn its turret to fire at Azariah. With his lower arms, Morik held it in place, using his grip as leverage to pull his legs onto the Walker. He let go, raised his fists and slammed them down. The turret collapsed in on itself, lightning arced from its broken legs, and its head slid forward. The core slowly burned out, dimming to black.

As that went on, Kaara activated her Arc Blade, deactivating her stealth field. She slashed from her thigh over her head, creating a wave of Arc light that vaporized a line of Fallen. The surprise attack was over in that instant, when all the Fallen in the tunnel turned on her. They started to open fire when Enki started shoving Fallen out of the way, rushing into the Tunnel to reach Kaara. She repeatedly used her Arc Blade's "Razor's Edge" down the opposite end of the hallway until Enki reached her and used his Ward of Dawn. Soren stayed in the subway tunnel, standing on the platform and shooting at the Fallen on the transport with his hand cannon. Blytz cleared out the Fallen going from the platform into the tunnel with a well placed Scatter blast.

With the Fallen on the platform clear and Enki's Ward keeping any from leaving, the fireteam advanced to the Ward and prepared to continue their assault. Unsurprisingly, the Fallen retreated, knowing the Guardians' assault was too strong without proper backup.

"Alright. Last breath of fresh air. Reload if you have to, check over yourselves, and let's get into that Ketch," said Enki.

* * *

The Fallen set trip mines up the service tunnel used to enter the ship and barricaded the door at the top. Blytz, sticking to the floor like last time, was able to shoot the mines well before the rest of the team reached them. It filled the tunnel with smoke and blew open the pipes, but in the end it didn't even slow down the fireteam. With Morik bringing up the rear, Enki was the closest one who could bash open the door. He climbed up after Blytz, who stepped aside, and focused his light. He slammed his fist into the door and punched right through it, Void light eating away at the door, the Defender's Disintegrate ability. One by one, the fireteam piled out of the tunnel to once again find the cramped corridor it led to empty. This time, however, there weren't even dead Dregs around.

"I can't stick everyone to the floor, just one other person at a time. When we get to each gap, I'll have to bring you across one by one," said Blytz.

A wire rifle shot whizzed past his head as he finished, causing him to duck. Azariah dashed forward and slid onto her stomach, drawing her sniper rifle.

"Everyone down," she said. "They've deployed a lot of Shanks. And the Shanks don't seem to mind that this whole Ketch is tilted. That was an interceptor."

She started firing back until she saw Kaara's IFF bobbing down the hallway close to the ceiling on the right. Azariah shifted a bit to have a better shot past Kaara and kept firing after she reloaded. Just as her second clip ran dry, Kaara reached the group of Shanks. She drew her knife, stabbed through the top of one and used it to smash the others into the wall/floor. Right next to her was the first gap. She deactivated her stealth field and waved the others over. The fireteam proceeded quickly, again with Kaara up ahead, leaping nimbly over the side paths and reporting packs of Shanks before they appeared. In just a few minutes they reached the side path that lead to the Pilot Servitor.

"I can bring down one person at a time, and the ladder should hold one or two of us… But that leaves Morik," said Blytz.

"What if you used the ladder and just focused on keeping him stuck to the wall?" suggested Azariah.

"He's a lot heavier than two of us put together, and I can barely do that."

"Even if we get him down, how would he get back up?" said Soren.

Everyone went quiet to think. Blink was too short range, transmat required the proper uplink and had a set distance and location, one Voidwalker alone couldn't hold his weight and if Soren repolarized it would take time before he was battle ready again.

"Forget up, then," said Morik. "After the battle, Soren goes Voidwalker and helps Blytz. They use the ladder and lift me out."

"And down?" said Azariah.

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Enki. "Ever seen a Striker jump out of a ship before? They can fall pretty far if they've got enough power for Fist of Havoc. Speaking of…?"

"Ghost shows it will be ready again soon."

"Then we should start down now. Jump after us when you can," said Enki.

"I'll take Enki down first. He's the most likely to survive an attack on his own, and he's also the heaviest. I'd rather get him out of the way first. Soren's next."

"We'll use the ladder," said Kaara, lowering herself as she spoke. Azariah crouched above the ladder, aiming down in case any Fallen got curious.

Soren, Azariah, and Morik waited at the top and watched their team mates as they made their way down.

"Anyone notice," said Soren, "That it's been a little too quiet a little too long?"

Blytz, Enki, and Kaara reached the correct hallway and moved into it, out of sight.

"I'm coming back up," said Blytz, reappearing.

Azariah started down the ladder, meeting Blytz halfway. Blytz reached the top again, stuck Soren to the floor and they started down. Once everyone was in the proper hallway except Morik, they moved away from the opening and let him know it was safe to come down. Kaara moved ahead, peeking into the Pilot Servitor's room. Only the Servitor itself was in the room.

"Something's off," said Kaara, as Morik jumped.

He waited a few seconds, until he could see the right opening, falling down the hallway for a few seconds. He focused his light and rocketed toward it, slamming into the tilted wall and holding still a second.

After the racket he made, Kaara continued. "It's only the Servitor. And we've only seen Shanks thus far. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Our objective was to clear out the Fallen and kill that Servitor. If the Fallen are already gone, less trouble for us," said Soren.

"But they aren't gone," said Azariah. "Why would they defend this place from the Cabal and us so desperately if it wasn't valuable to them?"

"Azariah's right," said Enki. "Before we attack that Servitor, let's take a few more scans of the ship. All of us. Maybe we'll find something we didn't notice before. Two of us should focus on mapping, two of us should focus on ether signatures, and two of us should focus on motion scans."

Everyone manifested their Ghost and paced the short hallway, careful to avoid detection by the Servitor.

"Ether readings aren't gonna help," said Azariah. "That Servitor, the pipes we busted earlier, it's all too diffuse now. No definitive readings."

"Mapping hasn't changed either," said Soren.

"Mine match the old scans too," said Enki.

"Motion is clean on my end," said Blytz.

"Here too," said Kaara.

"Well that was a bust," said Blytz.

"We've got no choice, then," said Enki. "Let's hit that Servitor as hard as we can without using our light. That means heavy weapons. If you've got rockets, use em. If we can blow that thing open, Morik should be able to use the Siegfried to rip it to pieces. Try to aim for the projector. That's usually a structurally weak spot."

Everyone swapped for a rocket launcher, using synthesis packages for their Ghosts for ammunition. The five with rocket launchers stepped forward, waited for Morik to ready the Siegfried and his signal. His right upper arm on the top handle, lower right on the trigger, and lower left on the left handle to help stabilize, he stepped up behind them. His upper left arm cut through the air sharply, the signal to rush in. The second they appeared, the Servitor started charging a shot to fire at them, but the barrage of rockets disrupted it, denting its frame. The next volley partially ripped open its plating, further stunning it. Not everyone had three rockets in their launcher, so the next volley was just two rockets. When the smoke cleared, there was an obvious rent in the Servitor where its projector had been pushed in and its plating torn up. Morik opened fire, adjusting his aim and trying to focus on the rent. The storm of bullets ripped through the inside of the Servitor, causing ether to jet from the rent and the seams in its plating. It pitched forward, dimming, and crashed to the floor.

* * *

Everything went silent for a few seconds. Kaara manifested her Ghost and scanned long range for motion again. Nothing.

"We… Should go…" said Blytz.

As if waiting for him to say so, all the dim blue lights on the ship went out. Metallic groaning filled the air. The entire ship shifted several meters further into the ground, knocking everyone off balance.

"Soren, repolarize!" said Blytz, running for the hallway they came down and lighting it up with his Ghost's spotlight.

"Way ahead of you. Just give me a minute."

"I'll take Enki back up while we wait. Kaara, Azariah, you both should be fine to use the ladder at the same time. Fallen chased Azariah and I up it last time. We need to move, like, right now!"

The two Hunters mounted the ladder and climbed as fast as they could. Blytz and Enki ran up the highly tilted floor. Morik and Soren could do nothing but keep watch and wait until Blytz got back.

"Alright," said Blytz. "Us on the ladder, him on the floor. Ready Morik? It'll be a bit disorienting."

"Ready."

His sense of gravity shifted and he ducked out of the side path into the main hallway. With his senses off, it almost seemed odd to see Blytz and Soren crawling on the floor to keep up with him. But they were hanging off the ladder and climbing. Morik tried to put it out of his mind and just run up the hallway. When they reached the top, the two Warlocks transferred him back to the wall and Soren repolarized again.

"Get to the service tunnel! Go!" said Enki, already sprinting forward. With a sense of urgency, the Guardian's opted to make risky jumps and use their abilities to clear the gaps instead of going one at a time with Blytz. Kaara blinked over them, Azariah had to wait until she was waist level with the lip of the gap before pulsing her light to jump again in the air, Blytz just ran past on the floor, Soren Glided over them, Enki used his Lift ability, and Morik bounded over them like before. They reached the tunnel and Blytz stopped them.

"Let me go ahead before any of you even think about dropping down there. There might not be a way out anymore…"

"Kinda wish you'd check before saying stuff like that," said Soren.

Blytz ran down the service tunnel, his boots over the grated floor the only sound echoing through the ship. He was halfway down when the ship shifted again, causing everyone but him to fall over again. Enki almost fell into the service tunnel but caught himself and temporarily stretched over the doorway until Morik crawled over and picked him up.

"Thanks," said Enki, "That was close. Doubt Lift would've been able to get me back up here."

"Guys…! The exit's gone! You want the bad news next?"

"What'd'ya mean, bad news?! How is that not the bad news?!" said Azariah.

"Bad news is… There's a Vex construct in the way. Like, the ship crashed into the construct nose first or something. It's falling into this huge cavern down here. Like the Vault on Venus, or the surface of Mercury. If we go this way, we'll have to find a way out from inside it. If we head through the ship, at least we might get close enough to the surface for our ships… Or to report the situation."

"And what if the ship sinks too far before we get to the other end?!" said Soren.

The ship rumbled, throwing Enki to the floor like everyone else who'd decided to stay there.

"See?!" said Soren.

"Not much of a choice to make. Can't we try blasting through the hull again?" said Azariah.

"Our scans didn't account for the cavern," said Blytz, "and we don't know how far down the ship has shifted. Without that, we'd have to just start trying to blow holes down the entire service tunnel. If we did that, we might cause the entire ship to fall into the cavern. It'd certainly fit… About twenty times over."

"Then where'd all the Fallen go? There's gotta be another way out!" said Azariah.

"Same mapping… No motion… Anyone notice any Vex gates on the ship?" suggested Blytz.

They all manifested their Ghosts again and started checked the mapping data.

Kaara's Ghost set a waypoint down the same hallway they were near, but far above them and into the ship.

"Looks like they extracted an entire structure and put it in the docking bay," said Kaara. "It's lower on the ship. That means we'd have to climb into a main hallway, climb higher through that, then run lower into the ship and drop into the docking bay. Mapping shows that the gate is resting on the docking bay's closed doors. But we don't know if it's active or not."

"It's either that," said Enki, "Or go down with the ship. Let's take the chance. The problem is getting Morik up there too."

"Side rooms. Doors!" said Morik. "Blyts goes first, opens doors down the hallway. Everyone else, use jumps to go from door to door. If close enough, I can use blink to go from room to room. If not, climb out of the door and jump."

"And if you can't jump?" said Enki.

Morik stayed quiet.

Enki sighed into the comms. "Best idea we've got. Let's move, everyone. Blytz, forget that and get up here. We need your help."

"We aren't fighting, so I'll repolarize again. We're gonna need more than one person shifting gravity," said Soren.

* * *

The plan worked for the most part. Soren and Blytz had to carry Morik a few times from a distance. It was a stretch, and very draining, but the fireteam reached the docking bay door in under an hour. There was white flickering light coming from below when they busted open the door into the bay.

"Nothing to do but jump," said Soren.

"Just try not to crash into the gate. If we break it, there goes our strategy," said Azariah.

They all jumped, each using their respective abilities to slow their fall. Morik had to use Fist of Havoc again, landing farther away. When he hit, his fists punched through the docking bay main door. He scrambled backwards away from the opening, but it didn't get any larger. The ship had been shifting more and more often, always preceded by the same metallic groaning.

"Ok, everyone, into the portal! Guns and eyes up!" said Enki. He rushed through first, vanishing, followed by the entire fireteam…

* * *

Vault of Enders coming soon...


	7. Vault of Enders

Vault of Enders

* * *

"This can't be happening…" said Azariah.

"Look, before you ask, I don't get it either," said Blytz.

"So… We're seeing the same thing, then," said Soren.

"Yes," said Enki. "That thing is falling… Out of the wall."

The buried Ketch they'd just escaped was sticking out of the cavern wall, high up and far away. Displaced rocks and pieces of the Vex construct were falling sideways as well.

"Motion!" alerted Kaara, running to the left and sliding to sit with her back against a knee-high chunk of the construct. Enki took a knee right next to her, firing his auto rifle in bursts as red bolts began to burn through the air.

"We've got Vex, people. Looks like the Protective," said Enki.

The others found cover behind pillars or low chunks before returning fire.

"The Hezen Protective? I thought they were only on Venus!" said Soren, peeking around the corner and nailing two Goblins with precise shots to their mind cores.

"The Cabal Exclusion Zone hasn't exactly been down for a long time. We haven't had - Haven't had time to fully explore the planet yet. For all we know, there could be things here just like in the Vault."

Enki spoke calmly even as he fought and managed his shield's recharge against his risk of damage.

"They guard Vex secrets, yes? Then we must report!" said Morik, using his shrapnel launcher.

"Yeah, right," said Azariah, reloading her hand cannon. "We were so far below the sand before that we had no signal. We just fell into some giant cavern full of Vex signals and static. There wouldn't even be enough wavelengths left in the air if we DID have a clear sky."

Enki sat down to let his shields fully recover, at his Ghost's signal. It manifested and spoke in a cool, robotic tone one might expect of a Reef Frame.

"If you can find an open conflux, I may be able to use previous data and relay our message using the Vex network. A distress signal including your names, our Raid mission, and our current estimated location."

It vanished back into Enki immediately after its statement.

"You heard him," said Enki, "We need to find a conflux on this thing."

"Two armored Hobgoblins, on those pillars," reported Kaara.

"I got em!" said Azariah, drawing her sniper rifle. She spun out of cover and hit the floor on her stomach. She aimed, fired, aimed, fired again, and jumped to her feet. Both the Hobgoblins had cracked cases, but their reinforced frames held. They both had gone into temporary stasis while the remaining Goblins redoubled their assault.

"When they loosen up, just fill em with holes!" said Azariah.

Two Harpies spun around a corner and started firing wildly to suppress the Guardians. They all had to stay in cover.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the Vex for actually having good strategies?" said Soren.

"At least a dozen times," said Enki.

"Oh," said Soren as a line rifle shot seared the air next to his shoulder. "Good."

"We need some breathing room," said Blytz. "I'll toss a Scatter at the lesser enemies to shake them up. Might get rid of quite a few too. Morik, Enki, you wanna lay down some fire on those Harpies? Then Soren and Azariah can finish off the Hobgoblins."

"Ready when you are," said Enki, reloading again. "We're gonna need to transmat some of these Vex for ammo."

Blytz leaned around the chunk he was behind and thrust his open palm forward and up at an angle. A ball of Void light spun through the air in an arc and burst into many small fragments, each of which exploded into more Void light. Several Goblins lost large chunks of their frames and collapsed, while the rest stumbled and stopped firing for a second. Enki popped up and shot at one Harpy, Morik leaned out of cover and turned the other to scrap in just two shots, and Soren and Azariah followed up. Kaara appeared out in front of one of the remaining Goblins, shoving her knife into its mind core, kicking it away and spinning to take a knee and aim, and a few shots of her scout rifle put down the last three Goblins.

"There'll be more soon. Let's get moving. We've got to find a conflux before they wear us down," said Enki. Everyone checked over their weapons, used their Ghosts to gather ammo, and started looking.

* * *

"Hey, guys! I found something!" said Soren over comms.

"A conflux?" asked Azariah.

"Looks like the very top of one, but it's on top of this huge thing we're on."

"You mean, like, the top-top, or just over another side of it?"

"I mean the real top, where the top should be if gravity wasn't insane on this construct. There's two Minotaurs guarding it too."

"We'll make our way to you," said Enki. "Everyone, how's your light?"

"Charged," they reported, one by one.

"Good. Regroup on Soren, then."

It took a few minutes for the spread out team to make their way over the lumpy construct. By now they knew that the entire thing was mildly rectangular, if all the distorted chunks sticking out of it were ignored. It made for good cover, varied terrain due to height differences, and was easy to map.

"See it?" said Soren, pointing it out when everyone caught up. Morik and Kaara watched behind the team while everyone else peered over the edge.

"Stay here. Revive me if this goes wrong," said Enki.

Without a second's hesitation, he stepped over the edge… And flipped to stick to the new floor seamlessly.

"Enki?" said Soren.

"Hmm?"

"I think the reports are right. You are insane. You've just learned how to live with it."

"Just shut up and get down here," said Enki, shaking his head and aiming at the two Minotaurs.

"They haven't spotted us yet, and they've always got shields. Let's try to get close and tear em up before they can call for help."

The fireteam charged over the construct, leaping over low chunks, vaulting over larger ones, approaching from the Minotaurs' left. One scanned left a bit and spotted the Guardians only seconds before they opened fire. Morik was in the lead and he fired his Siegfried Rising, focusing on the far Minotaur. Enki threw a Magnetic grenade at the closer one, the grenade slapping against shields and holding, charging to explode. Morik shifted his fire and the closer Minotaur went down in flashes of Void and Arc energy. The remaining Minotaur's shields had failed, but Morik had shifted too soon to critically damage it. Kaara, Soren, and Azariah fixed that. Blytz was already emerging from cover right next to the conflux.

"It's definitely a conflux… But the base is inside the construct. We'd need to drop into it."

"Isn't this thing more than ten times bigger than the Ketch?" said Azariah. "And you want to just jump in? We'd never get out! It'd take the entire Vanguard to get us out!"

"We've messed with Vex gates before. Maybe we can use the conflux to activate one nearby and warp out?"

"He's got a point," said Soren.

"Or we could use ramps," said Kaara, marking one nearby with her Ghost.

Azariah turned, saw it, and was silent for a moment. "Better than any plan I have. Let's do it, then."

* * *

The conflux' base was in a large room, burnt orange lights tinting the room with just enough light to see. While Enki and his Ghost stood in front of the conflux, the rest of the team looked around the room.

"We're boned," said Soren.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Enki, looking over his shoulder toward him.

"It means we're boned. We're gonna die down here. Plain and simple."

"Will someone go see what he's talking about," said Enki.

Morik was closest, so he walked into the smaller chamber Soren was in and looked around.

"Corpse. Guardian. Exo. Ghost next to it, also dead. Impossible to say how long ago."

"So why does that mean we'll die down here?" said Azariah. "That Guardian could have come out of a different gate or something."

"Weapons are unidentified. Not old models. Armor is highly advanced as well. Seems to be from the future, yes?"

"I don't care where or when he's from," said Soren. "This means someone else was here, someone else probably had the same idea, and they didn't make it. Like Morik said, his stuff looks far more advanced than ours, and he still died down here. It's not like he was shot to death, either. He sat down here, probably after fighting a lot and finding no way out, and just died."

"Scan him," said Enki. "Wake up his Ghost. Maybe they've got data for us."

"Yessir…" said Soren.

Morik knelt and focused his light while Soren manifested his Ghost.

"Preliminary scans are…" began Soren's Ghost, "Troubling. No known cause of death. His systems are all intact, his armor wasn't breached, he has ammo for his weapons. Access to memory… Is worse. There's a lot here the Tower needs to see, like future events we should be preparing for, but the most relevant is that he was not in a Raid fireteam. He was part of a Strike on Mars against the Vex. As part of the battle, a Gate Lord appeared, and its resulting attacks knocked him through a nearby portal. He was transported here with no way back. From there it's just a lot of fighting, wandering around this construct, trying to get a signal out, trying to manipulate the gates, and eventually giving up. His shut-down was sometime after the Collapse."

The dead Ghost's lights flickered on and it rose, but there was no conscious reaction.

"Ghost is revived, but will not respond," said Morik.

Soren's Ghost moved to interact with the newly revived Ghost.

"It's been overloaded," said Soren's Ghost.

"Overloaded? What's that supposed to mean?" said Soren.

"This construct is a closed network. Once you get in via the Vex network, you are in a closed loop. The portals don't lead out. They can't. This Ghost attempted to force a way out, carve a new path in the network. A Vex Mind responded, and the resulting rebound of data, data from the Vex collective mind, overloaded the Ghost. There's a lot of residual, usable data, but the indexing is all wrong. Given time, I could probably learn a lot. We should at least bring it with us, but it won't be of any help in any other way."

"And the Guardian?" asked Enki.

"Without a reaction from his Ghost, he won't be getting up. At the Ghost's current runtime, that could be years from now."

"Wonderful. Well, no luck with the conflux which, given your report, isn't much of a surprise. We'll have to find another way out of here."

"Wait, wait," said Blytz. "If this is a closed network, where are all the Fallen?"

"We're on a construct ten times the size of the Ketch they barely occupied anyway. I'm sure they're here," said Azariah.

"Dreg scouts will scour the surface," said Morik. "We find them, we find main force. There is still the mission."

"That's a good point. But then there's our way out of here," said Soren.

"The whole thing must have been made to guard something. It reeks of desperation from the Vex," said Enki.

"Aside from the closed network, what makes you say that?" said Azariah.

"The closed network wasn't the start of that. Look at the size of this place, under the planet's surface. The distorted gravity, the network, the Protective. That's not even the extent of it. This has been here a long time, right? Our dead Exo shut down sometime after the Collapse, already down here, and he was here for a long time. That means this construct had to have been here during the Collapse, if not earlier. If it was here before the subway system, and the subway system almost broke into the cavern at one place, any other time the Vex would have attacked proactively to defend their interests. That they didn't means this is a secret worth protecting until there is absolutely no other choice. The gate to the Black Garden itself wasn't guarded this closely."

"Technically," said Blytz, "It was. You needed a Gate Lord's eye to enter. If you didn't have that, going in there was useless."

"No, it wasn't. You could get out."

"Goooooood point."

"So… What do we do?" said Soren. "We've got to hunt down the Fallen. But when that's done…"

"We find out what this place is hiding. We can worry about getting out after that."

"I have an idea," said Azariah. "Vex can't teleport in if this is a closed network and there aren't any portals. While we hunt down the Fallen on the surface, let's destroy every portal we find. Then we can head back down here, one layer, and do the same."

"Systematic, I like it. I'm for it," said Enki.

"Agreed," said Morik.

"Yeah, sure," said Blytz.

"To the surface, then," said Kaara.

* * *

The moment they destroyed the first gate, the air filled with static and the construct shimmered. The Vex retaliated with unusual malice, forcing the Guardians to use several advanced abilities to survive the counterattack. Once the large force was defeated, however, things were quiet again. Even after destroying several more gates, there were no further attacks. After covering all six sides of the uneven rectangular construct, the fireteam rested near a descending hallway.

"Anyone have any Exotics? We could use some weird weapons. I'm willing to take chances at this point. I've already been wearing the Heart of the Praxic Fire," said Soren.

"I have a Hard Light experimental build," said Enki, swapping for it to show.

"I have a Truth rocket launcher," said Blytz.

"I have an Icebreaker I try not to use, although that's because I got sick of the warnings from other Vanguards," said Azariah.

"Patience And Time," said Kaara.

"Like no one saw that one coming," said Soren.

"Goes without saying, yes?" said Morik.

"Well, I guess we're going to be packing a bit of extra firepower. Just be careful. Praxic Fire could overextend your light, my Hard Light's rounds ricochet twice and pass right through anything not as thickly armored as a Cabal shield. No drawbacks to Patience or Truth, but I've heard…"

Azariah, her helmet off, looked at Enki hard, her glowing eyes intense.

"Right, well, you all get the picture."

There was silence for a while after.

"This place needs a name…" said Blytz.

"Well," said Enki, "the Vault of Glass was named for the splintering illusions of time at the end, and how its guardian entity seemed to be made of glass. We haven't seen the center of this place yet, but a preliminary name would help in case we never do…"

Everyone went quiet for a moment.

"Any colonists who lived beyond Earth's orbit were called 'Enders' during the Golden age," said Soren. "No one knows where the term came from, but it became widely used. Until we know more, how about Vault of the Enders?"

"Given that anyone who ends up here is probably not leaving, I'd say that's fitting," said Azariah. "Speaking of seeing the inside, we should get moving again soon."

"Mapping report," said Kaara.

"Shoot," said Enki.

"After traveling the exterior and using the openings to scan the interior, there appears to be a hollow section exactly in the center. It's quite large."

"Define 'quite,'" said Soren.

"Large enough to hold the bulbous section of a Ketch."

"That is quite large," said Blytz.

"The mapping also shows rooms full of Fallen crates and equipment on the upward facing sections of the construct. They seem uncomfortable with the shifted gravity."

"That will change. They will use Dregs to test the boundaries, then cross," said Morik.

"We should head inside, start clearing the gates until we reach them, then wipe them out. We can rest when they're dead," said Azariah.

"Everyone charged?" asked Enki.

Positive responses all around.

"Then let's get to it."

* * *

The group headed down into the hallway, Morik ducking a bit to avoid scraping his helmet on the ceiling or hitting his head on any uneven chunks. He was a head or so taller than a Minotaur, and certainly more physically strong than one, but the construct was built to accommodate only Vex. The team destroyed several gates on the way to the Fallen-occupied rooms.

"Fallen confirmed," said Kaara. "Three Servitors, seven captains, too many Vandals and Dregs to count. Shanks are being dismantled and offered to the Servitors."

"Desperation," said Morik. "This construct will yield no ether, even if they tear panels from the walls."

"What about Vex bodies?" asked Enki.

"Moderate."

"No Vex in the room," said Kaara. "No parts either."

"How are we going to kill em all?" said Azariah. "I mean without them killing all of us at the same time."

"Are the Servitors armored?" asked Soren.

"No," said Kaara. "But the captains are."

"Azariah can handle the Servitors in one shot, then," said Blytz. "So the biggest issue is going to be the sheer numbers and the captains."

"Morik and I can deal with numbers," said Enki. "Soren, Blytz, you two focus all you've got on those captains. At least soften them up. Kaara, try and get inside and hide. Make sure none of them escape."

"Yessir, way ahead of you."

"Blytz, you open," said Enki.

Everyone lined up at the corner, Blytz first, then Enki, Soren, Azariah, with Morik off the wall and ready to charge around the corner.

"Morik, any shots with your scorch cannon?" asked Enki.

"A full ten and no more."

"Open with it. Careful shots, try to kill as many as you can with each. Don't worry about any heavy targets, you and I are on crowd control."

Morik nodded.

"Everyone ready?" asked Blytz.

"Green light," said Kaara.

"Go!"

Blytz popped around the corner, jumped, blinked higher, and tossed a Vortex Nova Bomb toward the center of the room, close to four captains and a Servitor. Enki rounded the corner as Blytz jumped, bashing a Vandal in the face with the butt of his rifle and opening fire. In the following seconds, everything went just as planned… Until Vex started teleporting into the gaps in Fallen ranks and shooting them in the back. Kaara took the opportunity to empty her clip into the four captains hit by Nova Bomb. A Hydra appeared at the other end of the room, blocking exit between itself and the Guardians at the other end. Boxed in, the Fallen were all dead in seconds.

"Change of plans, in case you couldn't tell!" said Enki, already firing on the Vex Goblins in the room. Several of the Vex's frames cracked and shattered, but they never hit the ground. The air around them shimmered and suddenly they were back up and firing again.

"Tell me that didn't just happen!" said Blytz.

"That didn't just happen," said Azariah and Soren at the same time, both firing hand cannons.

Blytz reloaded his pulse rifle. "You two… Are you sure you're not rela-"

Azariah's head snapped to him and he stopped mid-sentence.

"Focus!" said Soren. "These things are individually time traveling or something. We can't hurt them. There's gotta be a way to stop it. Something in the room maybe?"

"Oracles?" suggested Kaara, looking around.

"None that I can see," said Enki.

His Ghost broadcasted over comms. "There is data on this from the Ghost we revived. They never discovered how to stop it either, but it is related to being on the interior of the construct. If the Vex are lured to the surface, they can be killed reliably."

"That Hydra is blocking the way too," said Soren. "Better that we just get out of here. Like the data says, if they follow us outside, we can waste em. We're just going to have to fall back and rethink things. Besides, that's it for the Exiles here. None escaped. If we keep any stragglers off the surface, these immortal Vex will eventually pick them off."

"Come on, Kaara. I'll Spike the doorway to give us time," said Enki.

Kaara jumped down from her perch high in a corner, where she'd been standing on a chunk sticking out of the wall. She ran past Enki and he threw a Spike grenade on the wall.

"Time to go!" said Enki.

The fireteam headed for the surface of the construct, thoroughly confused and trapped by the mysterious Vex…

* * *

Broken Mind coming soon...


	8. Broken Mind v2

Broken Mind

(A/N: Following the conclusion of the first story arc, which may or may not be this time or next, or the time after, minor credits will be included. Credits will contain such things as Grimoire references, inspirations, etc. Also, as of the start of this document, this story has over 1,500 views! A big thanks from me in the form of information: this story is planned to be 100,000 words and be completed before the release of The Taken King. It's a challenge I'm undertaking for myself. I will do my best to take as little liberties with the source as I can, but please keep in mind that the grimoire is fair game as well. Thanks again for reading!)

* * *

Enki was sitting down next to the conflux, the same one the fireteam had tried accessing before. His helmet was off, and the rest of the team were guarding the room.

"Enki, think about what you're saying!" said Azariah.

"This is insane. You're insane. And you're not even listening! Earth to Exo!" said Blytz.

"Will you all just let him try?" said Soren.

"With all due respect," said Kaara, "They're right. You know the reports."

"Kaara, the reports you're referencing are Exos attempting to access their own partitioned memories after a number of memory resets. You and I weren't even online until the Collapse, and those Exos had been around long before then. On top of that, we've spent long periods either inactive or sifting through our memories and removing huge chunks of repetitive data. We planned for this kind of thing. I'll say it again, and this time, really think about what I'm saying."

Morik watched the door he had chosen, but looked over his shoulder at the old Exo.

"I'm going to have my Ghost act as a proxy, and I'm going into the network here. It's a closed loop, so there should be a lot less data than anywhere else the Vex use confluxes. I'll be absorbing and deleting data I don't need until I find something useful. At that point, I'll have my Ghost pull me out. I have fail-safes in place where if I don't react to my Ghost within a few ticks, it will pull me out anyway, and so on. We need answers. If we can't find a way to beat the Vex here, or find what they're hiding, or even escape, then this is our only option. Take the intel right from the source."

Morik looked back out the door. "Enki is right. With no plan, Vex will wear us down. Light may sustain you, but my ether will run dry. Death, here, would kill many possibilities as well. We can only trust, and watch."

Azariah bit her lip in her helmet. Kaara settled into her stance, looking down her scope and watching a hallway.

"Just do what you think is right," said Soren. "Not like I have any better ideas at this point."

Enki shifted, his legs crossed, hands on his knees. His Ghost lined up facing him and the conflux, lighting up brighter and brighter.

"Initiating proxy dive into the closed Vex network. Three… Two… One…"

* * *

Kaara shifted her stance again, the fifth time in under a minute.

"Time?" asked Soren.

"Twenty-five minutes, eighteen seconds," said Kaara.

Soren huffed. "This is absolutely nerve-wracking. How do we tell if he's ok?"

No one answered.

The entire team whirled when they heard sounds like Vex vocalizations. It was Enki, his usual orange lights flashing white, coolant spitting from his mouthpiece. He sat still for a moment more then jerked like someone waking from a nightmare and scrambled across the floor away from the conflux. Stopping in the middle of the floor, he laid on his back, every coolant tube in his neck bulging. Smoke issued from his eyes and mouth and his lights continued to flash sporadically. Kaara was by his side faster than anyone else.

"Enki!" she cried out, lifting his head and pulling him into her lap. Her hands hovered over his head, like someone at an emergency keypad who couldn't remember a life-saving pass code.

Enki's head moved in quick snaps, registering each person in the room until his Ghost hovered over. He fixated on his Ghost and made more distorted Vex noises. The Ghost shone its light on him and he stilled.

"Guys!" said Enki, his lights still flashing, his mouth not moving. "I've-I've got i-i-it. The r-room, at the cen-ce-center. It's another-ther heart! Ack!"

He shook his head violently, flecks of coolant spraying from his mouth. He sat bolt upright, clenching his fists and shoulders. All his lights turned on, as bright as they would go, then shut off. He remained upright, his Ghost's light still on his face, until his orange eyes turned back on.

"Guys!" he said. "I've got it. The room, at the center. It's-"

"Another heart?" said Azariah.

Enki stopped, taken aback. "You guessed?"

"You just said that…"

Enki looked around, but no one contradicted her.

"Did I? Sorry… I almost didn't make it out. I found that last bit of information and started to get my Ghost to yank me, but the heart latched on. It started… I don't know, asking questions. Unspoken questions. I could feel the curiosity, focused curiosity, down to exactly how it might word each question, but it never used words. Not just words in a language we know, I mean anything close to comprehensible in spoken medium. The second I realized that and started to wonder, started to ask my own unspoken questions, it started answering. Fast. Too fast. Like it was starving for any kind of interaction. Any new information at all."

Enki put a hand on the side of his head, which had stopped smoking.

"I'm going to need time to recover… I need to dump a lot of data, reindex, defrag, the works. After this whole thing is over, I never want to see another Vex anything as long as I function."

* * *

The team was back on the surface, waiting for Enki to recover. Morik used the last of his stored ether, looking disappointedly at the synthetic ether he was supposed to be using to fuel his Siegfried. The weapon was full, and he had plenty of fuel left over, but he still had no idea if it would really work as a substitute. Another twelve hours of inactivity and he'd find out, whether he liked it or not. Much sooner, if he was forced to fight.

Enki started moving again, putting his helmet back on.

"Ok. Sorry for the scare, but I should be back to normal. I didn't find much. The heart in the center of this place isn't like the heart found in The Black Garden. First of all, the room is gravitized like the rest of the construct. Secondly, there are no Vex worshiping this heart. Thirdly, and most troubling, the Exo we came across wasn't the only Guardian to find this place. Or end up here, I should say. This place is where the Vex are sending anything too powerful or too dangerous to leave alone. Anything that could disrupt their plans, whatever those may be. There are few Vex here because the mechanism of the construct does exactly what we think, it uses localized time-distortion to reverse damage done to recognized units of the Hezen Protective. Few Vex, however, means relatively few. Two hundred units never leave the inside of the construct."

"Wonderful. Any way to get out of here? Or deactivate the closed loop? Or shift gravity in our favor?" said Soren.

"We have two options, as far as I can tell. We can do this Kaara's way, and try to sneak into the center of the construct. Destroying the heart will most likely force the Vex to undo the network lock. After that, we could just find a conflux and a gate and get out of here. The other option is my way. The time distortion always goes back a set number of seconds. If we can use grenades that stick to their frames, or use physical attacks, we could time it in such a way as to destroy the Vex twice. Once to force the reverse, but at just the right moment so as to get them to reverse right into the second time."

"Enki?" said Blytz. "You just said make them die once to reverse into their second death. That makes no sense."

Enki stared at Blytz for a moment. "It doesn't?"

"Either you've gotten worse at explaining things, or you're not thinking of time the same way we all do anymore," said Soren.

"I'm saying we stick grenades to them to blow them up, then fire at where they were standing a set number of seconds before the explosion. They'll revert back into the bullets and die."

"Won't they just revert again?" said Soren.

"No, I mean…" Enki paused. "They only ever go back a certain number of seconds, right? What I'm saying is that they can't reverse and then reverse again."

"So why complicate things? We can just kill them twice," said Blytz.

"That won't work," said Enki.

"Why not?!" said Blytz.

"Because they would die the first time, revert, fight some more, die, then revert again."

"But you just said they couldn't do it twice! Make sense!"

"They can't. Only once. But when they revert, it's like they never reverted, so they can revert again. We have to change the state they are reverting TO to a state where they are already going to die. Then kill them. They will revert and die for good."

"Ok! Time out! Everyone just shut up! You're giving me a headache!" said Azariah. "Let me get this straight! What Enki is saying is that these things don't have perfect reaction time. They need a second to recognize that they'll die so they can revert. So if we set them up to die the instant they reform, they won't have a chance to reform. Right?"

"Well," said Enki, "They all share one mind. So, yes and no. They don't have perfect reaction time, but they are linked."

"Oh, my- Will it work or won't it?!" yelled Azariah.

"It will work! I'll show you how first, if it helps."

"Yes! Please! Do that. Now can we go?!"

Enki's visual receptors refocused. "I don't feel right…"

"Big surprise!" said Azariah, throwing her hands up.

Everyone was quiet, looking at Azariah and Enki. Azariah noticed, looked around, then looked at Enki. His head was tilted, and he was sitting on a chunk of the construct slumped over. He looked like a confused child, not the well-put-together Vanguard officer she'd gotten used to.

"Wow… I'm sorry. Enki, that conflux really did you in, didn't it?" she said, deflating.

"It's fine," said Enki. "To be honest, I had to dump a lot more than I thought. I lost a lot of data. A lot of memories that… The bottom line is that I'm not myself. I won't be the Enki you remember for quite a while. I'll have to sync with Kaara to make sure I didn't lose something important. The heart… It corrupted a lot of data on top of all the useless garbage I got out of it to begin with."

He paused, refocusing again. "I don't feel right…" he repeated.

* * *

"Estimated time of reversal is one second. Standing at a sufficient distance and firing Truth will create the proper window, due to low velocity," reported Kaara. "Sniper fire is the only thing powerful enough to kill them in one shot, but only Icebreaker will do enough damage for armored Hobgoblins."

"Physical method should be left to me," said Morik. "For Minotaurs or Hydras."

"How many rockets do you have?" asked Soren.

"After transmatting the Vex from the surface earlier, I've got a full three shots. No reserve, though," said Blytz.

"Good enough. Kaara, you've just got to give us the timing or the distance, then Blytz and I can handle the coop fire. Like you said, I'll need to take the shots on Hobgoblins," said Azariah.

"Roger," said Kaara. "Route plotted, marker set. Everyone check equipment and form up. Me first, cloaked. Morik next, scorch cannon ready. Azariah and Blytz next, combination weapons ready. Enki on rear guard, Hard Light to lock up Vex in case of emergency. Ready?"

They confirmed, one after another.

"Moving," said Kaara, her stealth field shimmering into place. Her IFF started down a hallway.

The team jogged after her, keeping a steady pace. They rounded a corner to an intersection, followed Kaara to the left and down a long ramp, around another left corner, into a large room. A Hydra appeared at the other end and three Goblins teleported into the room, in the center but spread into a wide arrow formation.

"Fire Truth on my mark," said Kaara, her IFF up a wall on a chunk. "Mark."

Blytz fired the second the M sound hit his ears. Kaara fired twice in rapid succession. The rocket flew past the first Vex, into the center of the three before exploding. Two of the Vex fell in pieces.

"Slightly early. Your reaction time is unexpectedly high. Please wait for the complete statement before firing next time. Azariah, fire on the remaining Goblin's mind core on my mark. Attempting a prediction shot."

Kaara fired a shot just to the left of the Vex, her stealth breaking. The Vex fired at her, stepping toward her. "May not work. Mark," she said, shooting the Vex just above its glowing white core.

Azariah fired, and the Vex reverted. It stumbled, its case cracked, but it still stood. The Hydra started moving into the room, firing over the Goblin's head.

"Prepare Truth. Fire on my mark. Morik, prepare scorch cannon to fire on my second mark."

"Ready!" said Blytz.

"Mark," said Kaara.

Blytz fired and she shot the Goblin in the mind core. It reverted and the rocket struck it, blowing it to pieces.

"Second mark is my first bullet. After firing, move in, circumvent its barrier, and attempt physical method. Ready?"

"Ready," said Morik, aiming the scorch cannon.

Kaara fired several times, Morik's cannon shot travelling quickly and barely making it past the Hydra's barrier. It started to fall to pieces and shimmer as Morik dashed from the hallway across the room. He blinked past the Hydra as it reformed. He turned, his scorch cannon vanishing into his Ghost's storage, and shoved his hands into the seams of the Hydra's frame from behind. Lightning pulsed through him and he ripped off the top third of the Hydra then brought his hands down to where they'd been. The Hydra reformed around his hands and he ripped it apart again. It began to overload, as Hydras all did as a last resort. Morik jumped back.

"Success!" he announced.

"Still untested against shielded Minotaurs, but for now certainly a success against all enemy types. Hobgoblins may require further coordination as well if they're armored."

"Good to see I didn't half lose my mind for nothing," said Enki. "Radar's still clear, by the way."

"Do you remember the number of Vex that stay below the surface?" asked Soren.

"You want a count of how many are left. I can't give you one, because other Vex from the outside can teleport in and receive the same effects from the construct. The official standing army is two hundred. If you can somehow tell the difference, I can give you a count."

"Hydra was different. Perhaps Hezen Protective, but certainly much older than other Vex from Mars patrols," said Morik.

"A Descendant?" said Azariah.

"Hard to say," said Kaara. "Unlikely, however, given the dating experiments done on Vault of Glass examples."

"Why, what did those come up as?" asked Soren.

"If memory serves, it was several billion years."

"Is that even possible? Isn't Sol supposed to last about five billion years?"

"The Vex aren't bound by space and time. They could be from somewhere and somewhen else."

"We can leave the theories and questions to the Warlocks and Cryptarchs," said Enki. "Let's keep moving."

"Back to formation," said Kaara. "And onward."

* * *

"Lots of movement. Vex interference, like on Venus. Continuing could be hazardous. Time to target at current pace is under five minutes. Time to ambush is under one. What should we do?" asked Kaara.

"I'm charged. Continue," said Azariah.

"Same," said Soren.

"We've been fine this far, might as well finish the job," said Enki.

"I can't even tell where we are anymore, with all the changes in gravity," said Blytz. "But I'm good to keep going."

"Light still recovering, but I can fight," said Morik. "If you suspect ambush, may be better that I go first."

"Move up to me," said Kaara. "We'll go together. Everyone else, stay within sight of Morik, but far enough away to react."

Morik checked his shrapnel launcher's ammo as he ran up the hallway, faster than his fellow Guardians. He caught up to Kaara and she leapt onto his back, climbing onto his shoulders.

"Excuse me," she said.

Morik kept running, headed for Kaara's adjusted marker, a room up ahead. According to their map, it was the last room before the center.

"Attention," said Enki's calm-toned Ghost over comms, "Current scans indicate similar activity to The Black Garden. Previously, scans were not alarming or extraordinary. Vex activity has now reached peak levels, and is continuing to rise. Recommend immediate reassessment of situation."

Goblins teleported into the room with Morik and Kaara, along with an armored Minotaur.

"Physical!" said Kaara. "Truth shot, now! On the Minotaur!"

"I'm out," said Blytz. "Not enough to transmat!"

Morik was already tearing the Goblins to pieces and snarling. His shields took a few shots from the Minotaur before dissipating. The next shot hit him in the back and left his armor smoking. He spun, firing his shrapnel launcher and shattering the Minotaur's shields, rushing forward and ducking under another shot from its Torch Hammer. The shot hit Kaara, whose shields broke, causing her to fly off Morik's shoulders. She landed deftly on her feet as Morik slammed into the Minotaur, grabbing it. He stepped in and spun, twisting the Minotaur around so its back was to his team. He kicked it, reloading his shrapnel launcher with his lower arms. Kaara shot it up at an angle, through the shoulder joints so she didn't risk her bullets going through and hitting Morik. A Stormfist from Morik and the Minotaur shattered, immediately reversing time. Its shields were still gone, but it was already taking aim when Morik unloaded his shrapnel launcher. The Minotaur fell to pieces a second time.

"Radar, down the hallway!" said Enki. Vex were teleporting into the hallway by tens, crowding it completely and marching forward. The fireteam started running forward, away from the Vex who were quickly teleporting up the hallway in bursts.

"This is the last hallway! Enki, you have Hard Light, shoot at them!" said Azariah.

"We're inside the construct. Shooting them will just be a waste unless I can kill them all twice in under two seconds. Just keep running!" said Enki.

Blytz' head cocked to the side while he ran. "Hold on a damn second!"

He floated off the ground, Void light gathering all around him. He spun, still moving with the team, and waved his hand across the hallway. Three small Nova Bombs, Shatter, flew from his palm and struck the first line of Vex. They began to vaporize, exploded into more Void energy, Blooming, and reformed. The Bloom effect killed the Vex behind them as they reformed, completing the cycle and killing them a second time. The chain reaction continued all the way down the crowded hallway, a spectacle that stopped the fireteam in their tracks. In the end, only the last line of Vex survived, having reformed after Blooming. Blytz started to curse the result as not being perfect, but Kaara had taken a knee and aimed, killing all five survivors in one burst. All was silent.

"Blytz?" said Soren.

"Yup?"

"Why didn't you do that every other time we had to fight a crowd?"

"Because the other ones we could handle, and they weren't so bunched up?"

"Why are you saying that like you're unsure?"

"..."

"You just now thought of that, didn't you?"

"... Maybe…"

"Less of questioning, more of moving, yes?" interjected Morik.

Soren shook his head and the fireteam took off at a jog again.

* * *

"Lack of gravity distortion confirmed," said Kaara's Ghost. "Orientation confirmed. Vex readings match Black Garden reports."

"So, we can drop in but we can't get out. And we might be fighting a Vex 'god?'" said Soren.

"Gravity is distorted within the chamber. Escape will be impossible under current conditions."

"All in favor of staying out here to die, raise your hand!" said Blytz. He looked around. No one raised their hand.

"If we go in there and we kill it, will it undo the closed loop? Or the gravity distortion?" wondered Azariah.

"Only way to find out is no way to find out," said Morik.

"Do you have a better idea?" said Azariah.

"Morik, you're going to have to be first. You'll make the biggest entrance, and we can control our falls much better," said Enki. "Go ahead. We'll be right behind you."

Morik looked at them all, then at the square hole at the end of hall, big enough to fit a Cabal Interceptor. A dull purple light flickered from within, and a sub-sonic thrumb filled the air, something any living thing could feel in their bones. He stepped forward, his armor shifting and clinking together between a few plates, manifested his Siegfried and stored his shrapnel launcher, and jumped. The room was massive enough to hold the main decks of a Ketch, just like the mapping showed. When he neared the bottom he blinked, appearing on the floor unharmed. It was a trick he learned from Kaara. Immediately, he leveled the Siegfried, scanning for targets. He was the first to see the inside, where the Vex network of energies and the active construct prevented outside scan data from travelling through the air uncorrupted. In the center, high above, floated a "heart" like the one in The Black Garden. It shifted and pulsed, its many facets strobing from pitch black to light steel gray and back, veins extending from it into nothing and fading from sight. It glowed in the purple light that had been escaping from the opening. Swirling energy escaped the heart, diffusing into the air. Minotaur variants, Praetorians, began to rise from the walls, the ceiling, the floor, in squads of three. They were a steel gray color, their models completely foreign to any experienced by Guardians before.

"Enki!" came Azariah's voice over the comms. The other Guardians landed, Enki collapsed in Soren's arms, his lights flaring white again. He was twitching uncontrollably.

"Focus! Vex are incoming. We must assume, as within Black Garden, killing Vex kills enemy heart!"

Everyone but Enki looked at Morik.

"Kaara will protect Enki. All others, on me. We will not wait; be passive. Advance, kill squads while they are apart."

"How can Kaara keep up and cover Enki?" said Soren.

"... Wait," said Blytz. "Morik, hold still."

He motioned for Soren to bring over Enki. In a few seconds, Blytz had removed his overcoat, used his Ghost to reform it into two large belts.

"Help me strap him on," said Blytz.

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna handicap Morik to save Enki?! He could be dead right now, for all we know. He barely recovered last time this happened!"

"No arguments. Do it," said Morik.

The two Warlocks strapped Enki to Morik's back, like a large rocket launcher, his arms bound to his sides, his legs tied together.

"One last thing," said Morik.

Everyone waited.

"I will run out of ether if I do not act. Synthetic ether 'should' serve as replacement. Siegfried is only half-fueled."

Morik's Ghost transmatted a canister into his hands.

"You sure that stuff is safe?" said Azariah.

"No," said Morik, already consuming it.

* * *

Indomitable coming soon...


	9. Indomitable v2

Indomitable

* * *

(A/N: Before, when I started the last chapter, this story had 1500 views. Now, starting this one, there's over 2100. 600 views between chapters, excuse me?! I've gotten some second opinions, since the reviews here have been ambiguous, and I realize this has distanced a bit from what you may have expected. Because of previous practice (Twin Humanities) and the feedback I received (albeit in the form of hate-pages), I am showing absolutely everything I know about Morik. This chapter will end the Vanguard arc of the story, and its effects on him will become apparent later. Lastly, fair warning: other chapters were not above 4200 words. This one well exceeds 6000)

* * *

Six Torch Hammer shots burned purple trails through the air, exploding on the uneven chunks five Guardians hid behind.

"This is impossible! How can we fight them if they don't die?!" said Blytz.

"Interval timing has changed completely," said Kaara. "They are no longer reverting to just one second before, where they would need that same second to recharge. The Heart itself is reverting them, in the same location, to the state they were in when revived. I'm assuming they also have their own individual ability to revert, just like the others we fought. Two reversals on one Praetorian."

"We would need to use all our light just to kill one group twice in the same instant, then what would we do about the next group, or the one after?!" said Azariah.

"Physical method will be best, then," said Morik, sitting on the floor to be low enough to take cover. Even still, the swept back horns of his helmet poked out above cover.

"And how do you expect to get close enough before they vaporize you?" said Azariah. "If you go down, we lose Enki too. And it would take two of us to revive you two, who would get killed in the process, which would take two more of us to revive. It would be one big chain reaction that would end with us dead like everyone else who came here."

"Juggernaut shields can absorb lethal damage, but only while in motion," said Morik. "Break shields as I approach, break again when Praetorians revert, break again, kill again."

"... If you fail," said Azariah, trailing off.

"Kell must be strong. Kell of Light must be stronger," said Morik. His tone gave the impression of any human accepting death and trying to reassure those who cared.

Azariah hung her head for a moment, shook it, and looked over at him.

"I'm ready when you are."

"I've got some rockets from destroying that hallway of Goblins," said Blytz. "Two Truth shots should break the shields of all six, if I space the shots right. They'll fly right past you, though."

"Do what works," said Morik. He checked his shrapnel launcher, making sure he was reloaded and had spare ammo.

"What about the next group?" said Soren.

"I've got three shots in the launcher, and three in reserve. Unless I can get close to the Praetorians when we down them, that'll be all I have. One rocket is good to break the shields of three of them if they're close enough together. That's why I need the two, because those ones are spread out a bit."

"Prepare," said Morik, shifting to his knees and readying his shrapnel launcher.

Blytz stored his pulse rifle and manifested Truth, waiting for Morik to make the first move.

"I go!" said Morik, spinning, jumping over the metal chunk, and breaking into a sprint. The Juggernaut shield, a Striker ability, snapped into place in front of him. The circular shield glowed blue and crackled with Arc light, protecting Morik only from attacks originating in front of him. His sudden movement disrupted the Praetorians' aiming, only two shots of the next volley hitting his Juggernaut shield. The shield purpled, but that moment, two rockets flew past Morik on either side, directly striking two Praetorians. The next volley was only four shots, but they all struck the shield, breaking it. It remained in place long enough to disperse the shots before Morik took any direct hits. Morik's shields flared in the radiation, while the Praetorians were without shields. He dropped into a slide, his armor and Enki's boots scraping over the flat construct floor, and fired his shrapnel launcher.

"Second volley!" he called out, firing. It took all ten shots to down the Praetorians. Morik looked back, saw two more rockets heading right at him and turned back to the Praetorians as they reformed. His body filled with Arc light and he raised his hands. The Arc light overcharged his shields and galvanized his armor for an instant - the instant Blytz' Truth rockets exploded and broke the shields of the Praetorians again. Morik slammed his fists down, his shields gone, and vaporized the Praetorians. They reformed as he reloaded and he spun, firing at each, breaking their shields one last time. The Aftermath of Fist of Havoc, a lingering field of Arc light left behind by the attack, pulsed, staggering the vulnerable Praetorians, allowing Morik to reload and down them. Their pieces hit the construct floor, and Morik stood alone in his Aftermath field as it pulsed. He was out of breath, his shields were broken, and his shrapnel launcher was, for the moment, empty. His light still channeling through him from Aftermath, Morik clenched up, raised his gun and roared in victory. His fellow Vanguards were speechless.

* * *

"My current scans of the Heart show decreased activity," reported Morik's Ghost. "A reaction similar to ether transfer occurs each time it reverts Praetorians. It looks like we don't need to kill them permanently to hurt it, but without them it is becoming more unstable."

"Will it die if we just find a group and fight only three?" asked Soren.

"Hard to say. It's drawing power from elsewhere, but the influx of power is much slower than it's been spending it. My guess is that if we tried to do that, it would just abandon that one group. Without expending your Super Abilities we can't down them all three times in succession fast enough anyway. The only methods that work aside from expending Light is physical methods or close range automatic shotguns. The latter is only in theory, however, since no one here has one of those."

"Morik has a shrapnel launcher," said Blytz.

"It's not powerful enough to punch through the shields of and kill three Praetorians twice in one clip. The only reason it worked before was because it was used in tandem with Truth rockets and Fist of Havoc. By itself, the firing rate is too slow unless only used on one Praetorian at a time. That would require the other two to be distracted, or they would kill Morik before he could kill the Praetorian a second time."

"If Enki were up, he has an Invisible Hand model shotgun that's full auto," said Soren.

"But with him down and his Ghost unresponsive, I can't access it," said Morik's Ghost.

"So, like in The Black Garden, we'd just need to take them all down. There's no other way."

"Not that I can tell, for right now. This section of floor is clear, with seven groups remaining. There should be nine groups on each wall, eight on the ceiling, if visuals are correct."

"We don't get enough ammo back from each of them to kill that many, and we've already burned through a ton of synthesis to get here," said Azariah. "We'd run out of ammo before we got through them all. Morik can't kill them all physically, either. None of us besides Enki would be strong enough to back him up. Burning them won't help, knives are too slow, and Energy Drains from Blytz wouldn't even crack their shielding. Enki's Disintegrate, on the other hand, stays charged until whatever he's hitting dies. Do we even know what's wrong with him?"

"My guess," said Morik's Ghost, "is that proximity to the Heart has allowed it to interface with him directly. His Ghost isn't responding, his lights are a steady white, and his body is limp. Unless I miss my mark, he's as close to dead as an Exo gets without being ripped apart and having their Ghost stolen or corrupted."

"And there's nothing we can do to help him?"

"Short of tearing of the plating on his head and directly interfacing with him, no. If I, or any Ghost, did that, we might become corrupted as well."

"So that's just a- Kaara, don't say a word - That's a no, then?"

Kaara looked taken aback, having been on the verge of volunteering her Ghost.

"That's a no..."

"What about severing the connection?" said Blytz.

"How would we do that?" said Soren. "We're already trying to kill the Heart, and of course that would work. You have a faster idea?"

"Morik could repolarize to Defender. He'd get Disintegrate, and when his light recharged, Ward of Dawn. Ward of Dawn basically creates a pocket dimension. It doesn't affect us, because our communication is through Ghosts who are already one with the light, but in theory it could cut off the Heart's connection with Enki for its duration."

"The Ward can also charge our weapons with light," said Soren. "Enki's done it before. I'm sure Morik could make it work, but we'd be spending time we don't have waiting for him to recover. What if the Heart calls in back-up during that time? Or the Praetorians start converging on us? Without his abilities, he'd be expending ether to blink more, and he'd have to rely on his weapons even more. We're all low on ammo as it is, too. We can't risk all our lives on a theory, as much as I'd like to see it work."

"Use my light, then," said Kaara.

"You mean charge him with your light after he repolarizes?" said Soren. "That could work. You'd still be able to cloak, and your abilities aren't much help here anyway."

"It is a good idea," said Morik. "I am willing."

"Well, we can try it once," said Azariah. "If it doesn't work, or we can't revive Enki, we need to just forget about it. His body is still important - who knows what kind of information on the Vex he's holding now - but we shouldn't risk our lives over it either."

"Repolarizing…" said Morik's Ghost. "Done."

Kaara approached and focused her light, similar to reviving a dead Guardian. Morik felt it strengthen him, and his Ghost's display reflected that as his Super Ability charging.

"Ward of Dawn is ready," said Morik. He knelt. "Remove him, please."

Kaara and Soren undid the straps and laid Enki down on the floor, still unmoving. They removed his helmet manually, setting it beside him. Morik mimicked Enki, crossing his arms over his chest then throwing them out to the sides. His upper arms angled up a bit, his lower arms angled down, and a barrier of Void light shimmered into place, twice the size of Enki's. Enki's lights remained white, but his body went rigid. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly, Enki shot up to a sitting position and started screaming, his voice distorted with Vex vocalizations.

"Oryx! Oryx! So much light! Dead guardians! The light! Osiris! Nightstalker, Nightstalker!"

"Enki! Calm down! Hey!" said Soren, grabbing his shoulders and kneeling close.

"Th-th-th-th-the Hammer! Unlimited power!" he continued. His voice lowered and he looked around, his eyes shifting left and right, never focusing. "The secrets. Secrets. So lonely. Closed loop, closed loop, closed loop. I-i-i-i-i-i-i-intruder-der-der-ders!"

Enki's back hit the floor, his feet pulled up, and he flipped to a standing position from the floor, drawing his Hard Light.

"Oh, shit!" said Blytz, diving aside as Enki fired at him. Hard Light's bullets bounced all over the inside of the Ward, colliding with the Guardians' shields. Enki emptied the clip without breaking anyone's shields and proceeded to attempt physical attacks. Kaara was on him in an instant, locking up his limbs in a complex grab and pinning him back on the floor, facedown. She twisted his arms, sitting on his back, and wrenched his head casing open. The insides were laced with Vex energy, and Vex construct metal was wormed into it in odd straight lines and sharp angles.

"What the-" said Soren, cutting off when Enki struggled violently against Kaara. Her grip held, and he didn't escape, but he flopped like a wild animal.

"Nightstalker, Nightstalker-er-er-er-er-er!" yelled Enki, sounding furious. He continued in Vex noises, dark coolant fluid leaking from his mouthpiece.

"Could we remove the Vex metal?" said Blytz, kneeling beside Enki.

"That wouldn't require a direct interface, but it could kill him for all we know," said Kaara.

"It's either that or we have to kill him anyway. And we need to do it before this Ward dissipates. Who knows what'll happen if the Heart gets in contact with him again. Now or never!" said Blytz.

Kaara's head dropped a barely noticeable degree.

"Do it," she said, monotone.

Blytz manifested his Ghost which immediately began transmatting the Vex metal out of Enki's head. Enki struggled as hard as he could, kicking his legs until Morik held them to the floor, trying to roll Kaara off, shaking his arms, all the while drooling coolant. The tubes on his neck bulged with the stuff, his pump system working to max capacity to keep him from burning out every piece of hardware he had. Enki's head started smoking, but Blytz just kept focused, holding his Ghost steady and watching closely.

"Vex metal removed. The energy is fading, but so is processor activity. His power system is messed up," reported Blytz's Ghost.

"I can fix that," said Kaara. She used her free hand to manifest her Ghost.

"Power reconnected. Memory drive corrupted, but recoverable. Coolant tubes punctured, fixing…" said Kaara's Ghost. "Light absent, but Ghost is recovering. He will need revival. No guarantees, but he may function."

"I'll do it," said Azariah, waiting for Enki's Ghost to float up and open. She focused her light and the Ghost flashed brilliantly, remerging with Enki. His lights flickered on, orange as usual, but he stayed still.

"Enki?" said Kaara, letting go of his hands. Morik let go of his feet and stepped back. The Ward of Dawn wavered and vanished a second later. Enki didn't react at all. He still hadn't even focused.

"Processor active. Memory active," said Kaara's Ghost. "System is locked due to overheat, but cooling. Manual fans have come online. Coolant system has air trapped in it, inhibiting performance."

"So, he'll be ok?" said Blytz.

"Contents of memory are currently corrupted, but will begin recovering when temperatures reach acceptable levels. Until then, it is uncertain."

Morik manifested his Ghost. "Motion shows Praetorians aren't moving. Mapping, however, may explain," it reported.

"The Praetorians here didn't seem to be guarding anything that we can see. But the others, with visuals, appear to be near pits. It's the center group of each wall, and the center and middle right group of the floor just attacked us together. If we head for the exact center of the floor, and find that pit, we may be able to find some sort of weakness or shortcut. Killing all of these Praetorians, three times each, would be the equivalent of killing 477 of them. Minus the ones we just killed, counted as 18, by risking four shots of Truth, thirty shrapnel launcher shots, and Morik's Fist of Havoc, there are 459 left."

The fireteam was quiet.

"It's not all bad news. We can assume that these pits are important somehow. And there are only Praetorians, and only in groups of three. Kaara can avoid their detection reliably. The rest of us, Morik carrying Enki, should head for the nearest wall and test the gravity distortion. I will mark the safe path, as one of the border squads had to leave their section to aid the central squad. The others are moving in as well, probably to defend the center. The time to split is now, before all these squads get in firing range!"

Kaara crouched, her stealth field shimmering over her. The rest of the team broke, running for the marked wall. Morik had Enki slung over his shoulder, held down by his upper arms. His lower arms held his shrapnel launcher, and he was out in front, his Juggernaut shield in place.

* * *

"Comms ok?" said Kaara.

"We hear you," said Soren.

"I found the pit. It's very narrow, and deeper than it looks. There's a chamber below, and I'm propped up on chunks of the construct just before the opening. There's a smaller Heart in there. No guards, no other motion. I think these are where the bigger one is getting its power. If we destroy them, I bet the Heart will die."

"The main Heart itself, just like in The Black Garden, is impervious to our attacks, though," said Soren.

"This ain't one of those times you can just say 'shoot it more' or 'use a bigger boom,'" said Blytz.

"There must be guards in there. Why would they only guard the outside?" said Azariah.

"Cloaking has recovered. I'm going to drop in," said Kaara.

Kaara brought her heels together, off her footholds, and fell into the room. It was only about five cubic meters wide in the inside, with the heart taking up the central cubic meter.

"Still no motion. No interface here either."

No response. No one heard her.

"I'll try shooting it," said Kaara. She drew Patience And Time, aiming and keeping an eye on her radar. She squeezed off a shot. The bullet struck, making the Heart pulse white once and grow slightly. It no longer became fully black as its color shifted.

"It worked. These ones aren't protected. A few more shots and it should die."

"Kaara… Are you sure you should be doing that?" said Blytz. Neither heard the other.

She fired again, pulled the trigger a second time, and a third. The Heart repeated its reactions, slowing down. Kaara started firing her remaining shots.

Blytz saw and tried to talk to her again. "But what if -"

She pulled the trigger a third time and moved to reload. As her hand left her rifle to accept the transmatted magazine from her Ghost, the Heart exploded violently, and Vex energy erupted from the center of the construct floor where she'd entered the chamber.

"Kaara?!" said Azariah.

Silence. No IFF.

"Kaara?!"

Still nothing.

"Just calm down. Her Ghost should be intact and waiting for one of us to revive her. We just need to head back," said Soren.

"We head back," said Morik, "We meet other Praetorians."

"We can handle a group of them," said Blytz.

"How about five groups?" said Soren, pointing.

Sure enough, fifteen Praetorians had gathered around the pit and were investigating.

"We can go back for her after. As long as they don't go in and find her Ghost, which we still have the signal of, she'll be ok. We need to keep moving, focus on hitting those pits. If we can destroy all the Hearts, and kill the main one, it'll be easy to go get her."

No one said anything, and their helmeted faces looking consistently at him betrayed their unease.

"Relax. We've been through things like this before, her, me, and Enki. We'll be fine. Let's focus on getting to the next pit and destroying the Heart from the outside. We can use Azariah's trip mines to deal the final blow from a safe distance outside each pit."

"Continuing to marked location," said Morik. "Prepare to combat Praetorian group ahead."

* * *

Azariah fired down into the pit with Icebreaker, aiming at the Heart inside. Her shot stopped at the mouth of the tunnel, never reaching the Heart.

"Guys… There's something blocking my shots. I think we need to be inside the chamber to damage the Heart."

"So, we'd need to get inside, damage it nearly to death, set a trip mine, and jump fifteen feet back to the tunnel, climb the tunnel, and get away before the trip mine goes off?" said Blytz.

"We? I'm the only one with trip mines here," said Azariah.

"Seems that way," said Soren.

"Should we go in with you?" said Blytz.

"No, I'll go in and do it. Four shots with Icebreaker and a trip mine should kill it, if six shots from Patience did. I've got Triple Jump too, so I'll make it out ok. It'll be faster than a Warlock with Glide or a Titan with Lift. Besides, Morik can't even fit into these tunnels and Enki's down for the count."

With that, Azariah jumped down the tunnel and pulsed her jump ability before she hit the ground. She fired four shots with Icebreaker, making the Heart a pale gray, and set her trip mine. She jumped once, twice, and a third time and made a grab for a chunk of construct to haul herself up… Only to have her hand strike an invisible wall, hurting her fingers.

"Ow!..." she said absentmindedly, hitting the ground. She looked up and it hit her. "OH, SH-"

She was cut off as the trip mine exploded and killed the Heart, forcing it to explode just like the one that killed Kaara.

"Stay out here!" said Soren. "I'm going in there to revive her!"

Without waiting for a reply, he jumped in. His feet landed on nothing, Vex energy lighting up on the bottoms of his feet like someone's hand on the glass of a toy plasma lamp. He didn't even have enough room to bend over and look inside.

"Soren? You ok?" said Blytz, looking down.

"No! I can't get in, damn it! How am I ok?!"

He shifted around a bit.

"I can see her Ghost! I was right, she's still ok in there. If we can just get inside!"

He jumped, Gliding out of the tunnel, and threw a Fusion grenade into the hole. It landed at the bottom, stopped from entering the chamber, and exploded. Smoke jetted from the pit and Soren jumped back in. He again landed on the invisible wall.

"You have got to be kidding," came his voice from the pit.

"Come on out. You know what this means, after all," said Blytz.

"No, actually, I don't," said Soren, sarcastically. "Please, do tell."

"We've been operating under the assumption that if we kill the main Heart, this place's special properties will cease to function. We can only hope that these barriers are the same and move on."

"You wanna blow yourself up for a hope?! What if we're wrong, you stupid-"

"Then we die!... Don't we?!" yelled Blytz. "You forget we were dead once already. For real. If you want to stand down there and whine, be my guest. But if you want to save our Hunters, you'll get out here, shut your damn mouth, and help us reach the next Heart. It'll take all of us to reach each one because of the Praetorians. Not all of us will go down. Morik can't fit into the tunnels, after all, and he has to carry Enki. As long as our Ghosts are left alone, anyone can come by and revive us. Worst case scenario, Morik goes home alone, gets help, and comes back for us. Just a minute ago, you were the one saying how this was no big deal. Quit freaking out."

Soren jumped out of the pit. "Whatever."

He had his Ghost mark the next pit on the wall. "Just move."

* * *

The team of three had to plan their engagements thoroughly, and had to expend most of their remaining ammo, but they reached the next pit. Soren jumped in, his Light charged, and killed the Heart. After the explosion, his Ghost flared with orange light and he was yanked into the air like a puppet on strings. His body exploded with Solar light and after the flash he could be seen standing inside the chamber.

"Ah ha! Fireborn works!" he said over comms. "I'm gonna try to come out!"

He jumped up, finding his way blocked by an invisible wall.

"Guys? I'm stuck in here. Guys?"

No response, but he could see Blytz and Morik looking down at him from outside the pit.

"No comms get through? That explains a lot." He waved. Blytz waved back, waving his hand to show Solar light stream from his arm for show. He got the message.

"Cool. He'll use Fireborn now too. Then Morik just has to wait for Enki to get up and have him destroy the last one! I WAS worried for nothing. We've got this…"

"Last Praetorian!" said Blytz, firing his pulse rifle to keep its shields down.

* * *

Morik aimed with his scorch cannon, four shots left, and fired. The round landed, stuck, and began overcharging.

As it charged, Morik felt Enki stirring on his back.

"... Morik?" said Enki.

"We are here."

"Where're Kaara and Soren? And Azariah?"

"Stayed behind. We have our objective."

"Blytz?"

Blytz' response was drowned out by the scorch round detonating. He started again.

"That big Heart is tethered to smaller ones. They're in chambers sealed by one-way barriers. One person goes in, kills the Heart, Heart explodes, everyone else gets to keep going. We're working on the assumption that when the big Heart dies, the barriers, the closed loop, the time reversal, all of it stops. It's all we've got to work with. Morik can't fit into the chambers, and we're nearing the second to last one. If you can move, and fight, you'll need to help Morik reach the last one, and then you'll need to be the one to destroy it."

"Let me down…"

Morik leaned over, letting Enki slide off his shoulder. He rolled his shoulder and two arms, numbed from holding Enki for so long.

Enki checked over his gear, moving like someone woken up in the middle of the night to an emergency. His movements were sudden, he was moving his head to look around instead of his eyes, making his head jerk constantly, and he seemed displaced.

"Path clear," said Morik. "More Praetorians have taken notice. They will approach soon. Time is now, yes?"

"Going in, then. Good luck out here," said Blytz. He ran forward and jumped in, using Glide to avoid bumping into the Heart. He took out a shotgun, got close, and fired five times. He reloaded all five shots and fired once more, killing the Heart. After the usual violent explosion, Blytz used Fireborn Radiance and revived himself. Morik looked into the pit to make sure Blytz was alive, then motioned for Enki to follow him.

"We must hurry. I am Defender. We must reach final chamber. Your shotgun would be very helpful."

"Shotgun?"

"'Invisible Hand?'"

"Oh, that one. Sure, one sec." Enki switched his special weapon over.

"Path is marked. We go."

* * *

"So, I just have to jump in and kill it?"

"It appears so."

"And this is the last one?"

Morik nodded.

"What if after you need to kill the big one?"

"Then we all die. I only have shrapnel launcher ammo left. It will not reach or damage the Heart."

"Well, then. Cross every finger you have," said Enki, stepping forward.

Morik looked at his hands, gauntleted, with only two fingers and a thumb.

"Cross fingers?"

"Relax. It's just a phrase. You cross your fingers for luck, but it's just a placebo."

Morik crossed his fingers. Enki jumped in, aimed his shotgun, and fired five shots. He reloaded and placed his Ward of Dawn. He stepped out of it, threw a magnetic grenade at the Heart, and stepped back into the Ward. The grenade and Heart exploded, and immediately things began to change. All six openings to the main chamber began to shift and widen, the main Heart began to beat erratically, and four large Vex Gates emerged in four corners. Gate Lords stepped out, each a different model from a different faction. The remaining Praetorians began to gather by each Gate Lord. Enki was able to jump out of his pit, and Soren and Blytz appeared as well.

"It worked!" cheered Blytz over comms.

"We need to revive the Hunters and get out of here!" said Soren, already running for Kaara's Ghost inside the bottom pit. A Gate Lord and its Praetorians were moving in the same direction, presumably for the same purpose.

"Blyts, we meet at Azariah's pit. Last pit was opposite hers. We are far."

"You two head for the exit, then. Keep things clear for us, so we can get out too," said Blytz.

Morik hesitated to respond.

"We're on it," said Enki, looking at Morik. Off comms, he said to Morik, "He's right. If we try to meet with them with this many powerful Vex in the area, we could all get cut off. There's too much here to report back. Someone has to make it out."

Morik stayed silent, drawing his shrapnel launcher. The two Titans took off running, heading for the crease between the wall and ceiling. Soren was approaching Kaara's pit when he was cut off by Praetorians teleporting toward it. Several faced him, leveling their weapons while several others aimed down into the pit, investigating. Soren jumped into the air and activated Radiance.

"Move or I move you!" he said, a threat falling on deaf ears. He began throwing Solar grenades, one after another as fast as his Light would allow. Heart of The Praxic Fire overcharged his Light, allowing him to generate grenades faster than he could throw them. He hit the ground amidst his own fire, unharmed. The flashes of light and Solar energy moved the Praetorians aside, their shields flaring. Soren ran right past them, sliding into the pit. He revived Kaara and they jumped out, using chunks on the uneven walls as platforms. Soren was able to throw a few more grenades to secure a way out before Radiance ran out. The resonance with his Radiance charged Kaara's Light. She charged her knife with Arc Light, entering the blade trance. She spun around and slashed from her knee over her head, sending shockwaves of Arc Light over the construct and bowling over several pursuing Praetorians.

At about the same time, Blytz reached Azariah's Light, unopposed, and revived her. They jumped out of the pit, and the construct's final defense system activated.

"Targeting signals detected from Vex Gate Lords," reported Enki's even-toned Ghost. "Recommend caution. Vex energy signatures rising. Possible mass teleportation imminent."

"Mass teleportation?!" said Azariah.

"Two Gate Lords releasing infrared targeting signals. Marked targets are Blytz and Azariah."

Azariah charged her hand cannon with Solar light. "Which ones?! Mark them!"

Two markers appeared over the two Gate Lords and Azariah took aim. She fired once at each, right at their visual receptors. She missed the first shot and had to fire again, but she was dead on with the second one.

"Infrared targeting disrupted. Mass teleportation commencing. Use caution."

The air in the chamber cleared of any smoke or hanging particles from previous fighting or explosions. Vex energy danced in the air everywhere and Goblins, Hobgoblins, Harpies, Hydras, and more Minotaurs appeared, from many factions. Their fire began to fill the air as Kaara and Soren made it to the exit.

"Gate Lords have switched to chest mounted optics, but do not have infrared capability. Undama-"

The comm signal was drowned out by all the Vex vocalizing at once, ceasing fire, and raising their guns in the air.

"UndamagedGateLordsassumingfiringcontrol!" said Enki's Ghost extremely fast.

"Wait, what?! Blytz! We're not gonna make it!"

"Oh, yes we are! Come here!"

Blytz grabbed Azariah around the waist with one hand, and they floated off the ground. Void light glowed from Blytz and he spun, still moving up the wall toward the ceiling. Toward the exit. He fired his Nova Bomb, a Lance, down and at an angle, opposite the exit, and blew himself and Azariah through the air toward the exit with the opposite reaction.

"Haha!"

"You're insane!"

They rocketed toward the exit, passing the threshold of the gravity distortion. The switch in gravity, in midair, made them dizzy, and they didn't see the Vex' guns tracking them through the air. As Soren, Kaara, Enki, and Morik watched, the Vex all fired in tandem. As if the chamber was imploding on them, Azariah and Blytz were swallowed by Slap Rifle, Line Rifle, and Torch Hammer bullets. Two Ghosts appeared in the air, open and waiting for light infusion to revive their Guardians. They floated gently down, ignored by most of the Vex who turned their weapons to the exit, aiming at the surviving Guardians. A Gate Lord stood near where Azariah and Blytz' Ghosts landed, one of those that had its main eye blinded by Azariah. Emotionlessly, it raised a foot and crushed the Ghosts into the construct floor. Those surviving could only run…

* * *

"As suspected, the closed loop has been broken. Reach a conflux, get me into the system, and I can set up a portal out!" said Morik's Ghost. The veteran Vanguards, Enki, Soren, and Kaara, struggled to keep up with Morik's long strides. Several times Vex appeared, but without their ability to reverse time and recover from lethal damage, Morik charged right through them.

"Conflux marked!"

None of the Guardians acknowledged the announcements, but adjusted their route accordingly. After turning a few corners and passing a few chambers, ordinarily guarded by Vex but empty, the conflux came into view. Morik immediately manifested his Ghost and it flew ahead of them, accessing the conflux. The other Guardians reached the room and quickly set up, guarding the entrances.

"Their portals are all active, but if I can just get the timing right…"

"Time is short," said Morik, watching his radar and aiming down a hallway.

"I got it. I had to use a portal on the surface. The ones inside are teleporting Vex in as fast as possible. They're not exactly happy about what we did. The Gate Lords know we've escaped and are combing the surface. There's a chance we'll run into one on our way to the gate I've set up. If I've worked it out correctly, we should emerge near Tharsis Junction, on the surface. The second we have a signal, I'll start transmitting a report."

The four Guardians proceeded down the correct hallway and continued onward.

* * *

"Gate Lord within five hundred meters of target. It's not looking this way," said Kaara.

"Let's move while we can," said Soren.

Morik ran up the ramp, passing where Kaara was crouched and scoped in on Patience And Time. He scanned for targets, only his shrapnel launcher left.

"Squad of Goblins is near. Radar is reacting," said Morik. The others caught up.

"We should make our way to the target carefully. Killing some of the lesser Vex will help our ammo stores in case we need to fight or disrupt that Gate Lord to escape," said Enki.

"Agreed. Armored Hobgoblin spotted," said Kaara.

"Wait for us to get close. We'll coordinate attacks."

"Yessir." Kaara ran over to a chunk taller than Morik and jumped on top. She crouched and aimed, cloaking again.

Morik, Soren, and Enki approached the enemy group, rounding a chunk suddenly and opening fire. Kaara took a shot at the Hobgoblin, which froze up temporarily. By the time its stasis wore off, its comrades were dead and Kaara took the second shot.

"Move up!" said Enki.

They started forward. More than a few times, Enki stumbled while running. Finally, Soren questioned.

"You ok, Enki?"

"My memories are returning, the important ones I kept. I know a lot was corrupted at least, and I have memories without audio or video, or just other residual data, but there's nothing I can do to recover them. A lot of systems are failing. Without my coolant working, I'm burning out my legs and core balance fast…"

No one had a response, and they ran in silence for a few minutes.

"Portal in sight!" said Morik.

"The Gate Lord has moved closer," said Kaara, "but still hasn't seen us. I think it's the same one from earlier. The head casing is cracked."

"Just a few Goblins and a Minotaur in front of the portal, it looks like," said Enki.

Morik sped up, sprinting. He lobbed a Pulse grenade, staggering several of the Goblins. With a Shoulder Charge, he shattered one Goblin and started firing at the others. Kaara dropped two with well placed shots and Enki and Soren used their melee abilities to down the last few.

"Everybody in," said Enki, waiting for Kaara to catch up.

Morik stood beside the portal, looking around in case anything tried to surprise them. Kaara, Enki, and Soren went through in a rush. Morik turned to follow, and hesitated. He looked over his shoulder at the Gate Lord, not fifty meters away. His helmet's two glowing eyes could have melted a Cabal Phalanx, shield and all. No mistaking this close, it was the same one from inside the chamber. Alone, Morik spoke in his own language.

"On my Light, my honor, and my name as Kell, if any should survive of your kind… It will not be you!"

He spun, and started sprinting over the construct, roaring. He slung his shrapnel launcher, vaulting over a larger chunk, covering the distance faster than any human. With all his weight, and his body charged with Arc light, Morik slammed into the Gate Lord, nearly bowling it over. He blinked behind it and stomped the ground, expending ether to create a shockwave. The opposing forces pushed the Gate Lord back on balance for a moment, but it was too shaken to react. Morik drew his shrapnel launcher and emptied the clip, slinging it over his shoulder again. The Gate Lord's armored shell ripped away in chunks, but it was still more than capable to fight back. It reached out with its left hand, fingers flayed out, and grabbed Morik's helmet. It yanked him close and slammed its Torch Hammer into his stomach, lifting his feet off the ground with the force of the blow. Morik grabbed both its arms with his upper arms, launching two powerful Stormfists simultaneously into its mind core. The casing cracked, white fluid leaking, and the Gate Lord cried out, stumbling. Morik hopped back, jumped up, and drop-kicked the Gate Lord, both boots straight to its chest. He hit the floor and popped up, the Gate Lord struggling to do the same. Morik stomped on its chest with his left foot, drew his shrapnel launcher, reloaded calmly despite his pulse pounding, and aimed. With two close range shots he blew off the Gate Lord's right arm, another two and he blew off its left arm. He slung the shrapnel launcher over his shoulder. He spoke, first in English, then his own language.

"For your Mind to understand, listen well, 'Gate Lord.' I am Morik, once Devil Baron, now Kell of Light. You have harmed those important to me. Members of my House, yes? The first under my watch… To die… You will be my example."

"For your collective Mind to understand, heed my words, 'Gate Lord.' I am Morik, once Devil Baron, now Kell of Light. You have harmed those important to me. I considered them members of my House, you understand? They were the first under my watch to die. Here and now, I will make you an example to your kind. You will die for your offense to my House!"

Morik raised his fists, Arc light lancing through his body, crackling from every plate of his armor, making him a beacon of electric blue light. With a roar, in vengeance and mourning, Morik slammed down with Fist of Havoc, crushing the body of the Gate Lord beneath him. The only pieces not completely vaporized were the Gate Lord's legs, from half of its shins and down. Other Vex were already teleporting in close. Morik snarled loudly and ran for the portal…

* * *

Cypher Control coming soon...

* * *

Credits for arc one:

Indomitable Souls (album) by Alex Roe

Grimoire cards on the following: Fallen arsenal, Skolas, several on Variks, Exotic weapon cards to verify mass production (no one-of-a-kind items here, unless you count my original one, which would probably be OP if added to the source game), the two Gate Lords we face Qodron and… The other one.

aLIEz (off vocal) by Mizuki

Heavenly Blue by Kalafina

Morik's appearance as of arc one is based on Devil House armor, like the one depicted in the cover.

Azariah and Soren based on AzureInstant

Enki based on depicted Exo Male Guardian of Destiny

Kaara based on ADA of Zone of The Enders

Blytz based on JakHollow

Cover provided with permission by BrokenNoah of deviantArt.


	10. Intermission

Intermission

* * *

A Raid team of Vanguards were waiting outside the subway tunnels, wasting anything dumb enough to get close. When Morik, Kaara, Enki, and Soren finally emerged, the extra Vanguards didn't withdraw until their ships were out of sight. The forward report received from their team was valuable and surprising enough that when they finally reached the Tower, they were met by the Speaker himself.

"Let me be the first to acknowledge your efforts… And offer my condolences for your lost friends. Blytz and Azariah were always quite the pair, and it is painful to hear they are lost. I am sure you need rest, but I must ask you for your Ghosts first. See the Vanguard when you are well rested, and we shall see to a fitting reward."

The relief was apparent on each of them as they were dismissed, half expecting to be put through questioning and more. They all retired, none emerging until the day after.

* * *

Several weeks later

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't allow it," said Lord Shaxx.

"You distract Guardians all the time. What makes this any different?" said Commander Zavala. "A good spar every now and then is healthy."

"Not for him," said Shaxx, nodding toward Morik. "You know I have to keep things equal in matches. Light has to tune weapons, adjust power for everything, inhibit some and empower others. Allowing him in, to say nothing of my arenas, would be a balancing nightmare. If I made him equal to the others, he would be a massive target. If I strengthened him to compensate, he would win every match. So I would have to make him equal. That would make him see his size as a disadvantage. That kind of thing would worm into his field tactics, ruin his thinking. You might call this 'distraction' but I aim to make the best Guardians ever seen here. When the true fight begins, those under my banner will show their worth. But not him."

Commander Zavala opened his mouth to respond when a louder voice toned in.

"He's right," came a baritone voice, coming down the stairs near Shaxx' desk.

"Lord Saladin!" said several people, some in surprise, others in acknowledgement.

"Guardian," said Saladin, addressing Morik, "It's true you need a rival. A sparring partner would do you some good. But that can't be any of us. Even the greatest Titans cannot stand equal to you. As it should be, of course. You are a Kell, and a Titan yourself. The Iron Lords wouldn't allow you into their tests either. You are simply too new to us. Do not misunderstand, however. You are, likely, our most valuable Guardian at the moment, if inexperienced. I understand the Speaker wants you trained, but without others like you, Archons or Kell, we can't set you up in matches. I'm sorry."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Lord Shaxx.

* * *

Morik stood next to Tower Prime, in the dark basement chamber, lit by the massive Servitor's lights, waiting. The doors opened and he turned, regarding his first visitor. The Vandel knelt in the doorway.

"My Kell," said the Fallen in his native language, "I am called Ramiks. I was raised by my Ghost just hours ago. I was directed to you when I arrived."

"Welcome, Ramiks, to House Light. I am Morik. First, let us tend to your ether. We will begin your training immediately. Work honestly, fight well, and you will find plentiful reward as a Guardian. We are a small House, but our standards must be unlike any other before us. Do not assume you will be Archon for being the first under our banner… Though I have high hopes."

* * *

A small ceremony was being held at the base of the Tower, where the City could attend if they desired. There wasn't much advertising, but word had spread unexpectedly far. Morik knelt on a shoulder-height platform, a huge crowd of curious citizens amassed before it. Without his armor on, Morik was less imposing, but almost fear inducing. His face, with multiple sets of eyes and two rows of teeth, was almost as much a mask to the citizens as his usual armor. Well sustained with ether, and experienced in combat after serving with the Vanguard, Morik was muscularly built, but smooth. Unlike a body-builder, defining muscles, Morik's strength came from constant work and fighting, resulting in a thicker and less defined build, just like in humans. His eyes glowed with ether, more a show he put on for witnesses than necessary. Enki and Ramiks, now a Captain, stood on either side of him. Behind each of them were tables with shrouded contents. The Speaker and Vanguard leaders were also on the platform, off to the sides.

"Today," began the Speaker, "We officially announce these reborn Eliksni, known once to us as Fallen, as allies of the Light. Before you is our Kell, Morik, leader of this new House of Light. His banner shall join the Vanguard and Crucible as a recognized branch of the Guardians, and he shall lead all those Eliksni who join the Light."

"To commemorate this event," said Ikora Ray, "We have prepared appropriate effects for our Kell. Previously, we've been content to model his armor after the House of Devils."

The crowd murmured. They knew who clawed at the walls.

"But that simply isn't a fitting aesthetic for one who we call an ally," she continued. "So our foundries have been working on new armor designs, for all levels of our new allies' bodies. These new armor sets will distinguish our allies from the Fallen more readily, and maintain the aesthetic of their Class. Titans will be heavily armored, like any current Titan, and ready to break down walls and build them up. Hunters will have a balance, focusing on traveling light and surviving any conditions as they strike out in exploration. Warlocks will have sensitive robes and gloves, their boots light and reactive, so they make walk among the stars and pluck from them the answers we need."

"To this end," said Zavala, "we dedicate this unique armor to Morik, Kell of Light."

He motioned to Enki and Ramiks, who pulled the cloth from the tables behind them. Each table had pieces of Titan armor, sized for Morik and perfectly fitted. A third table was carried onto the platform and placed behind Morik, shrouded. The armor was loosely based on the Iron Banner set, and was clearly forged by the Iron Lords, but lacked their sigil. The smooth, rounded plates were picked up and Morik stood to be fitted. The Glimmer infused armor thinned and widened to fit over Morik's feet and hands before tightening around his limbs and hardening. The white and gold motif fit perfectly with the banner that unfurled on the Tower, displaying an unknown emblem, beside the Vanguard banner and opposite the Crucible banner. Above the three hung the Titan, Hunter, and Warlock banners. When Enki and Ramiks finished, they backed away and Morik knelt once more. The Speaker pulled out the last piece, the helmet, from the last table.

"From today, your House shall be recognized by all who rest in the Traveler's Light. Rise, Kell of Light, and lead well."

He placed the swept back helmet on Morik's head. It was wider than the usual Iron Banner helmet, like a Captain's, with glowing white eyes like Morik's previous helmets. The entire suit used reverse-engineered technology from captured Fallen armor to receive ether and channel it, designed to be just as natural to use as any armor he'd worn before.

"The Iron Lords," said Cayde, "send their regards as well, and hope the armor will serve you well. Sadly, they could not attend, as they have pressing matters to attend to. Their message, I believe, was to 'consider this compensation for being denied the honor of competing.' But that's not all we're here for today. You see, since Morik joined us, the Traveler set its Light on another Eliksni. Ramiks," he said, motioning to the Captain beside Morik, who straightened, "will receive armor as well."

Morik stood, fully armored, and removed the shroud from the table behind him. A large spot was empty, where his helmet had been, but the rest of the table had small plates organized on it. Morik helped Ramiks into the new armor, for the ceremony like his own fitting, and Ramiks' Ghost manifested the cloth befitting a Hunter.

"Finally," said Cayde, "We have prepared a sigil for the House of Light. Dubbed the Light Of The Prime, it will adorn the Marks, Cloaks, and Bonds dedicated to those who are allies of the House of Light."

Kaara and Soren walked onto the platform, already wearing the mentioned class items, dark blue, yellow, and white. The symbol was a minimalistic dark blue Servitor, its eye and outline Iron Banner gold, with a white light gradient surrounding it. The light reached full intensity on the top, with a line above the limit, gently curved to signify the Traveler shining its Light on the Servitor. The same symbol, the blue and gold Servitor, was on the banner now flying next to the Vanguard's. Kaara attached the Mark to Morik's hip and Soren draped the Cloak over Ramiks' shoulders.

"With their help, may the Light shine ever brighter," said the Speaker, ending the ceremony. The crowd applauded modestly, still wary of a race that had haunted their children's stories for many years, but hopeful for the future.

* * *

Cypher Control coming soon...


	11. Cypher Control

Cypher Control

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had to work on concept a bit more (I want this next arc to be much more Fallen-focused, take more liberties with the source since we're limited by gameplay in my eyes), and I finally got my hands on Monster Hunter 4. The next update should be on time Thursday if things go smoothly. Hope you enjoy arc two.

* * *

"Viksis! Ramiks! Stand down!" ordered Morik, coming up the rusted stairs.

The two Archon-level Guardians lowered their weapons, glaring at the House of Kings Barons not ten meters away.

"Unless you have a plea for death or peace," said Morik, all native, "I suggest you Kings turn and run. I am in no mood for games with your House."

The two Barons lowered their heads, their weapons slung and untouched.

"As our message stated, House of Kings simply wishes to speak in person. And here we are. We come not for combat."

"You plotting Kings are always looking for trouble," said Ramiks, calming, his legs still set, arms ready to snap his gun up.

Viksis just snorted, his stance the same.

"Trouble, yes, but not between our Houses. House of Kings will offer allegiance… In return for information."

"You ask us to spy on the City?" said Morik, his tone level. Ramiks started to speak, but Morik raised a hand, silencing him.

"House of Kings asks for many things. Mapping data chief among them. We do not offer lightly, and are prepared to pay in kind. Our House sees many things, things the Cabal are doing, things House of Winter does… Things House of Light does."

Morik snorted next. "You have nothing worth the trust of my comrades, nor the Light that drives us. I repeat only once more: Unless you have a plea for death or peace, leave."

The Kings were silent. Viksis saw motion on his radar to the left, off altitude, and tapped his gun twice. Morik glanced up, not moving his head, and saw a few curious Dregs peering down at them from above atop the cliff beside them at least ten meters up. He looked back at the Kings, waiting.

"We will go," said one of the Barons. "But we are ordered, should you refuse, to offer a warning instead. House of Kings is prepared to do much worse than before. Your Twilight Gap will appear a simple war game, mere practice, should you refuse our offer. Will you reconsider?"

Morik drew a large auto rifle, sized for him after he had received his new armor months before.

"Viksis, Ramiks. We will kill only the whelps. It takes but one to deliver a message, after all."

Ramiks started laughing spitefully and sprinted forward. Viksis jumped, much higher than something his size should be able to, and landed in front of ten Vandals and about thirty Dregs. Void Light turned his glowing eyes purple, and his many enemies barely had time to cry out. Morik gunned down one of the Barons as Ramiks picked up the other and threw him down the flight of stairs behind where it had stood. The Baron hit the bottom, scrambled to its feet and looked up. Morik and Ramiks stood at the top of the stairs.

"You will regret your disrespect! House of Kings will not tolerate-"

Viksis landed heavily right behind the Baron, denting the metal walkway. He snarled at the Captain-level Fallen, who remained silent. Viksis stepped aside, clearing his way home, and the Baron walked by. Its shattered pride shone through its gait, shoulders squared in mock dignity.

Morik huffed and turned, his team mates following after him.

* * *

"Your Kell speaks! Silence!" yelled Ramiks, walking into the basement chamber ahead of Morik, back at the Tower. The chattering of the House of Light died away instantly, and all turned to the door. Viksis and Morik walked in when it was quiet.

"Today, House of Light has received its first threat! Guardians! They say Twilight Gap was a game, mock our fellows! They threaten our City! _Our_ City! From this moment on, every waking hour, all of you will prepare for this threat. Kings will field many houses. The cowards will likely not show their own hides. We are small, but we are strong! My House! Let us show these Kings, let us show our fellow Guardians, and show the stars our true strength!"

The House filled with snarling and roaring.

"Viksis, you will help me spread our strength. We will plan supply and delivery bounties for the House and the Tower. Ramiks, you will select a fireteam and confirm this threat. If you cannot discover proof, discover where the Kings hide. I will not have my House be idle before this, false or not. In fact, I intend to jump our strength and strike first! You find their Kell, you tell me. He will meet Morik himself!"

"Yes, my Kell," said Viksis, echoed by half a second by Ramiks. Ramiks immediately called out a Captain Warlock and a Vandal Titan. They said their good-byes and rushed to Ramiks' side as he exited the chamber.

"My Kell," said a Vandal near the door. "House of Judgement sends an emissary."

"I will see them."

The Vandal stepped aside and Variks walked in, his staff at his side.

"It appears I could not have come at a better time, yes?" said Variks in English.

"Hard to believe it is coincidence," said Morik.

"Hard to believe it may be, but so it is. House of Judgement has recognized your House. They send their approval, and a gift."

Variks removed a package from his belt and unfolded the cloth, revealing an ether cypher.

"Judgement apologizes for the delay, Kell of Light, but communications over such long distances take time."

Morik stepped forward and received the cypher. "House of Light appreciates and accepts your gift. We have great need of it. Unlike Houses seeking the Great Machine, House of Light struggles little. We have powerful allies who aid in the retrieval of salvage for ether, and our stores grow ever larger. With this, we can cease stealing sups and ration our own ether. In fact, allow me to extend the offer of support, should your House ever require the resources."

"I will relay your offer, and thank you on behalf of House Judgement," said Variks, bowing his head.

"Is that all for your official business?"

"Yes, Kell," said Variks, looking up once more.

"Then, personally, allow me to thank you once more. Your support months ago made this possible. There would be no House of Light without you. I have neglected, as well, to visit your Kell to relay the same. If you would, tell her I intend to make the trip when this affront to my House is dealt with. I am sure she will understand."

"Yes, you are most welcome. I will speak with the Queen as well. I will take my leave, then, Kell."

Morik nodded, waiting for him to go before turning back to Viksis.

* * *

"You've been busy," said Soren, seeing Morik walking into the Vanguard hall.

"Though Guardians like any others, my House looks to me for guidance. It is culture, yes?"

"Well, that… But I more meant that your House in general has been busy. Do you really think the Kings were serious?"

"Serious, maybe not. But a threat, most certainly. If they speak false, or if they speak true, it matters little. House of Light, my fellow Guardians, will strengthen the Tower as our base. Then, we strike. No waiting to be stricken."

"Spoken like a true 'striker,'" came a familiar voice. Enki, in civilian clothes, approached. Kaara, in her Guardian armor, was with him. Soren chuckled, shaking his head.

"You are well, Enki?"

"As good as I can be, I guess. Getting declared unfit for combat nearly tempted me to take the memory reset. But being an advisor isn't so bad."

Enki crossed his arms. "That aside, I can see you're doing well. The Tower's full of Eliksni and Earthlings running about on your orders. I agree with what you're doing in principle, just don't get carried away. I know it's in your nature to be aggressive, but Twilight Gap was no joke. And if the Kings say they can top that, I'm more ready to believe them than I'd like. If you're going to strike first, you'd better take all the firepower you've got. Multiple Raid teams, I'm talking. If you listen to anything from me, listen to me when I say those Kings are not to be taken lightly."

"Short of waiting beyond the Reef, there isn't much the Kings could do to hide preparations on that scale from us," said Soren.

"Wolves waited beyond the Reef. A certain Awoken Kell saw them broken against its rocks," said Morik.

"That's another thing," said Enki. "She intervened then because it was in her best interest. If the Kings are preparing a force larger than the one at Twilight Gap, and they're doing it beyond the Reef, if she tries to stop them it would be suicide. They might even attack her first, out of sheer spite. As of now, though, there's no way of knowing what's going on out there. The Traveler is recovering, but just like the Kings, it seems content with rallying strength while keeping a firm grip on its foundation."

"At worst, House of Light will fight beside all Guardians and repel the Fallen. At best, we stop Kings before they attack," said Morik.

"I hope you're right, big guy… I hope you're right," said Enki. He sighed, the lights in his mouth flaring up and dimming.

"I am here to see the Vanguard, ask my House to return tonight for a short time," said Morik. He took the cypher from his belt to show Enki, Soren, and Kaara.

"About time! When did you get that?" said Soren.

"House Judgement acknowledges House Light. This was their gift."

"That's probably a bigger deal than we understand, isn't it?" said Enki, still looking at the cypher.

"Until today, House Light has needed careful ritual and aid of two Archons to ration ether. Much has been wasted, and many Guardians remain weak."

"I haven't seen any Eliksni in your House docked. Isn't that enough? You've got nearly thirty members now," said Soren.

"None docked, for all are proven by their Light, but we store sups for emergency and use Tower Prime to feed. Without cypher, Prime fills with ether and wastes it. Too much and it leaks. Viksis and Ramiks must be together for proper control, and they remain busy as well. Now only I am needed, and House Light can grow again."

"Ahh," said Enki, "So that explains the storerooms full of sups and scrap metal in the basement. Were you worried that the Prime would malfunction storing so much ether?"

Morik nodded.

"So the sups were in case things went wrong, but now you can use metal like other Houses?"

Another nod.

"House of Light is going to be full of Captains and above, isn't it? Aren't you worried one of your Archons will overthrow you, like other Houses?" Enki's tone was more testing than serious, asking more to hear the answer than to bring a threat to the fore.

"House of Light," said Morik, "Will not be like other Houses before it. I am Kell, leader, but not king. No ruler, no despot, no tyrant. Morik says 'ours,' other Kell say 'mine.' Kell of Light fights with House of Light. Other Kell let their House fight for them. Culture says this is right, that the House must serve Kell who rewards ether and leads from above. Kell must keep his House blind, only his sight far-reaching, to keep power."

"I see," said Enki. "Looks like I don't have much to worry about. You've learned pretty quick, and you've had problems to deal with I didn't know about. Seems to me like the Traveler chose right when it chose you. Not that that's a surprise, I guess. Many Guardians have the same potential for leadership and strength, and there are never many of us. We've all got to be heroes…"

"Praise is appreciated, but unnecessary, Enki. Thank you. I must go, however. Tonight, House of Light will take another step."

"Good to see you," said Enki, nodding his head.

"Let me know when Viksis is free," said Soren. "I need to exchange notes with him on ether properties. Omolon is breathing down my neck about it instead of doing things themselves."

"I will send him to you shortly," said Morik.

He turned to approach the Vanguard commanders' desk.

* * *

"Transmission recording incoming," said Morik's Ghost. He and those of his House who had returned from their missions were gathered around a long table, waiting for this exact event.

"House of Kings remain in their lair, my Kell," came Ramiks' voice. "'King's Gate' complex is large, but mapping is almost complete. Kings are known to detect comm transmissions, therefore we will be silent while completing close-range mapping. Next contact will be live audio. End transmission, we go!"

"Those who are tired, rest," said Morik. "I will leave for King's Gate with Viksis later tonight."

The last fireteam entered the basement chamber, closing the metal doors behind themselves.

"And now that all who need feeding are present," he began quietly, "My House! Gather! We have our cypher, and long overdue cypher control is in order!"

The House of Light gathered in front of Tower Prime, Morik facing them, his back to the Prime Servitor. He held the cypher with both hands, the mechanism beginning to glow with ether.

"Tonight, all will be made strong…"

* * *

"House of Kings' gathering hall located. Kell and Archon spotted. Mapping completed. The only objective left is to kill them all," said Ramiks. "We must go, and relay this to Morik. A Raid is in order."

Ramiks and his team turned and left, Ramiks' spiteful laughter too far away to warn the Kings of their impending demise.

* * *

Shattered Gate coming soon...


	12. Shattered Gate

Shattered Gate

* * *

A/N: Five thousand views… How and why? Anyway, sorry for the late post. Things did not, as you all can see, go as planned. I just went through a really bad move. This chapter was done only two days late (6/25), but I only just got internet back, what, thirty minutes ago? Things have gotten a bit busy for the time being, but I intend to meet my goal of September 15th. I've already written most of the next submission, but despite my intentions, if I don't have time, I don't have time…

* * *

"I introduce to you, Gravian," said Morik, motioning to the Defender Archon next to him.

Ramiks and Viksis were used to working with her, but Soren and Kaara were meeting her for the first time. She was to be their sixth for the imminent Raid.

"I look forward to working with you," said Gravian, bowing her head.

"She's… Kinda short," said Soren.

"Only recently made an Archon," said Viksis.

"Ahh, so that'll change?"

"Certainly," said Viksis.

"She has been a natural Defender thus far," said Morik, "Though she is more suited to a supportive role than offense, as opposed to Enki."

"A support Defender?" said Kaara.

"I am a marksman," said Gravian. "I have always prefered either long range or close range, no in-between. At long range, my wire rifle will strike true and hit hard. Up close… I assume you have experience fighting Eliksni my size charged with ether?"

"In memory of Blytz," said Soren, "Yeah. And I really hope you never turn on us… So, basically, in terms of battle strategy, she's just a really big, really tough Kaara."

"I do function best at extremes of range," agreed Kaara.

"Then you will get along well," said Morik. "Eliksni are ready to depart, waiting on you."

"Need anything from the vaults, Kaara?"

"Ready for combat operation."

"You heard the lady," said Soren. "Let's go commit some regicide."

* * *

"Last time we were here," said Morik's Ghost, just to him, "It was for survival. Now we steal sups to be a nuisance."

"Asariah and Blyts saved us here as well."

"What's up, Morik?" said Soren, near the front of their borrowed ship. Four fully grown Eliksni were more efficient to carry in a cargo ship than jumpships, provided it was nearby.

"Reviewing information," said Morik, still looking out the open back of the ship.

"We're near the target," reported a Vanguard, piloting up front. His fellow fireteam members, seated in the ship with Morik's Raid team, were the back-up in case things went wrong.

Morik checked over his weapons, like the others. His Archon-class auto rifle, shrapnel launcher, and the Siegfried Rising, all prepared and loaded, with ammo to spare.. Kaara still carried her scout rifle and Patience And Time, alternatives stowed. Soren had a hand cannon and fusion rifle. Ramiks carried an Archon-class pulse rifle and shock blades. Viksis used a scorch cannon and Archon-class hand cannon, but mostly relied on his Voidwalker abilities. Gravian, as she'd reported, had an Archon-class scout rifle and a wire rifle.

"What's the plan, big guy?" asked Soren, over comms to be heard over the roar of the wind and engines.

"Ramiks?" asked Morik, deflecting the question. He hadn't personally seen anything, but Ramiks had been the one to report back.

"House of Kings is well prepared for us. Certainly ready to make war, and will detect any comms near their lair. We land, stay quiet, and rush. With speed, we will crush them before they organize and counter. Kell was present only hours ago, and no NLS activity has been reported."

"Simple enough," said Soren. "I take it you and Kaara will be leading, then?"

Ramiks nodded.

"Comm silent, everyone," said the pilot.

Ramiks and Kaara approached the open back door, Gravian and Morik behind them, Viksis and Soren behind them. The ship slowed after a few minutes, stopping to let the first Raid team jump. Kaara and Ramiks hit the ground and cloaked instantly, looking around the courtyard. Above and to the right, coming from the back of the ship, was the large room where Morik had first encountered the Kell of Kings and his Archon. The room had been cleaned out by the time Ramiks had been scouting, and the equipment was in a room much farther into the complex now. Ramiks dropped stealth, waved the others down, then cloaked again, following Kaara into the complex. The other four jumped out, thudding into the snow and following their stealthy team mates at a safe distance. Ramiks let Kaara go ahead, as he couldn't mask his heavy footsteps, despite his relatively light armor. Morik relayed more of the information as they advanced.

"Kings remember the last several attacks on their lair. They are trying to break into an old vault, one like Rasputin's facility. If they gain entry, access security, they will spread roots thickly. Will be a war unto itself just to drive them out, in that case, yes?"

"Killing a Kell, an Archon, their Barons, and facing armies of Fallen, all with a six man team that's mostly Eliksni Archons…" said Soren. "Something tells me this is going to be completely unfair and one-sided."

Two silenced shots went off. Patience And Time.

"And that would be their sentries," said Soren.

Kaara's IFF turned yellow, followed quickly by Ramiks'. The other four caught up and saw them waiting outside a large set of doors. Radar had slices lit up completely, all in the direction of the door.

"Stealth did not hold long…" said Viksis.

"Ramiks," said Morik, "We go first, yes?"

Ramiks drew his shock blades, facing the door and hissing in anticipation.

"Others, stack and wait. Ramiks and I will attempt to cross the room, create cross-fire. All ready?"

Positive responses all around.

Morik leveled his auto rifle and kicked in the door. The room had been a presentation room, likely for tours of the cosmodrome and informative videos. Some plastic displays remained in the corners of the room, moved there out of the way long ago and forgotten. The usual seats had been ripped away as well, the cushions long rotted, the metal salvaged, leaving just the layered flooring and stairs. The door the Guardians had reached was an emergency exit door above most of the seating in the back left of the room. The entire room was filled with Dregs, only a few Vandals, and two Captains directing them. They were busy organizing, filling, and emptying crates. Until a Kell kicked down the door. The Dregs and Vandals began yelping and the Captains scrambled for their weapons, clumsy and unprepared. A Vandal had noticed the silenced shots and had been listening through the door, but now it was knocked out on the floor. Ramiks crossed the room in several smooth steps, spinning and slicing, his charged shock blades cutting through thin armor as if through a bamboo forest. Morik, at the same time, focused his shots on the Captains who were trying to close the distance, since all they had were shrapnel launchers.

"It's insanity to think anything could stop us now…" said Soren, shaking his head at the display of power.

* * *

Smoke billowed into the Vanguard Hall from the broken windows. A cloaked Skiff flew low into the valley, pulling out of its dive and back up into orbit.

"What the-," started Zavala, coughing, "What just happened?! I thought the Traveller's barrier wouldn't let them through!"

"Looks like we overestimated it," said Cayde, solemnly.

Ikora Ray forced the smoke aside and stepped boldly up to the shattered window and crumbling floor. "You two need to see this!"

They jogged up to the window, looking out. Fallen in the thousands were emerging, Skiffs warping in and out.

"How could they field so many… Their numbers just keep growing!" said Ikora.

"Attention, Vanguard Commanders," said a Frame at the other end of the room. "Sensors show high NLS activity at previously unexplored areas."

"Meaning what, exactly?" asked Cayde.

"Sensors were turned away from the solar system's planetary axis, still resolving, but have discovered a massive Fallen force far above the system."

"No one thinks to look up…" said Zavala, his tone as if he were quoting from somewhere.

"That's right!" said Lord Shaxx, striding into the room. "All Frames! Issue requests to all Guardians to return at once! Crucible combatants are already gathering and preparing to buy time, but they will not survive alone."

"Return requests ready. Message?"

"Tell them whether the City will stand by dusk or not depends on their return."

"Requests transmitting."

Guardians began crowding into the Vanguard Hall, all of them with red paint on their armor and custom weapons, provided by City sponsors.

"Alright Guardians!" began Shaxx. "This is what you've trained for! What you've fought tirelessly for, day and night! You are machines of war, self-made, tested against each other, and you will be the first response of the Traveler! This is just another match of Extermination… 'Execute all targets!'"

Guardians began jumping straight out the window, war cries filling the air.

* * *

Morik was slowly walking down a huge hall, once for displaying the massive pieces that made up ships escaping Earth. He walked slowly, with balanced steps, firing his auto rifle in controlled bursts, spearheading his Raid team's offensive. Kaara and Ramiks were cleaning out every side room, dashing from door to door, blades flashing. Gravian and Soren were behind Morik, picking off enemies that attempted to flank or shoot from cover. Viksis was high above, balanced on light fixtures that shouldn't be able to hold his weight, firing down with his Archon-class hand cannon and projecting Vortex grenades for area-denial. Amidst the chaos, the Guardians heard a message over comms, loud and clear in a male Frame's voice.

"This a return request from the Tower. Fallen have appeared outside the city in uncountable numbers. Message included: 'Tell them whether the City will stand by dusk or not depends on their return.' I repeat-"

"We _can't_ leave now! If that Kell is still here, he and his command will be the masterminds of the offensive! Cut the head and the body will fall!" said Soren.

"Then no time lose, yes?" said Viksis.

He crashed to the ground at the other end of the hall, blocking the other main doorway and standing among the increasingly pressured enemy. He started swinging, punching Vandals in the chest and sending them into the walls, bowling over their fellows, smashing them with the backs of his fists, picking up Dregs by the head and tossing them. Morik roared, slung his rifle, and charged into the fray with Viksis.

"Havoc!" called out Morik. Viksis jumped away, and Morik raised his fists. As he slammed them down, releasing an explosion of Arc light, Viksis slowed and stopped in midair. He spun to face the door and thrust a palm forward in one smooth motion. A Lance Nova Bomb flew right over Morik's head and through the main door behind him, landing just inside. The resulting explosion of Void light vaporized the doorway, widening it, as well as about ten approaching Fallen. When the purple flash dimmed, the Kell of Kings could be seen standing beyond the blast radius.

* * *

"There are confirmed House of Exiles ships approaching from low orbit," reported a Frame.

"They probably have a bone to pick with us after that fireteam destroyed their buried Ketch," said Cayde.

"Any sign of House of Kings?" asked Zavala.

"No reports, confirmed or otherwise."

"We have two Raid teams pinning the Kings down in their lair," said Ikora. "Morik and his Archons are among them. The Kings won't have a chance to show up. The Exiles are a problem of numbers, but they don't bring much firepower to the table. House of Winter and Devils have been weakened recently, but they've always been formidable. They aren't charging us yet, but they aren't organized either. Look at their spacing, and their placement of forces. Things would be much worse for us if they had ranks and divis-..."

"Ikora?" said Cayde, looking up from the console he was at, busy feeding data to Ghosts in the field.

"Confirmed NLS activity behind enemy lines," reported a Frame. "Cabal Harvesters inbound. Emblems match with the Broken Legion."

"That's not possible," said Zavala. "Their leader was captured. He was killed in the Prison of Elders a month or so ago. His second in command was with him."

"Which is not to say that his philosophy or plans died with him. He had quite the following despite, apparently, being a traitor to the empire," said Cayde.

"The Fallen," said Ikora, "They're reforming. The Harvesters are dropping troops right into the Fallen ranks. It looks like the Cabal have tactical command…"

"Communications tapped," reported a Frame. "Security is reduced to allow different factions to begin communications. Rough translations confirm that Cabal command structure is being enacted."

"High NLS activity over the City. Guardians returning as per request," reported another Frame.

"Direct them to back up the Crucible Guardians," said Ikora. "The enemy is still preparing. We should do the same…"

* * *

Hidden Sun, High Noon (Part 1) coming soon...


	13. Hidden Sun, High Noon Pt1

Hidden Sun, High Noon (Part 1)

A/N: It's depressing, honestly, how far behind I am writing this. While it's a good thing for concept, since I've had good ideas while thinking about writing this on the way to work and home all the time, it's a bad thing for my motivation because I inevitably come to the thought line of "Well, I'm this far behind already, what's another day." I'm fed up with it, as, I'm sure, is anyone reading this. So now I'm going to be writing after work at night. There's quite a gap these days between my getting home and my friends getting online, so I'll be writing in that gap. Things should go a bit smoother now. Lastly, unless I actually have something important to say, consider this the last author's note. Let's be honest, after all, you're here for the story (I hope), and not my rambling like an old man… Or maybe you're here to pick this story apart, in which case I want you to know I appreciate you. I learn the most from those who dislike what I do, after all.

* * *

Servitor translations broadcasted over Fallen comms, rough Eliksni over snarling Cabal in the background, much more quiet.

"No doubt," said Zavala. "The Cabal are the ones giving the orders. They've formed lines, there are Centurions carrying battalion flags, Servitors are translating comms… I never imagined they would work together."

"'Every head of the snake striking at once,' huh?" said Cayde. "It's just as well… If every head is exposed at the same time, it only takes one swing of the blade to sever them all. Frames! Let's get a status update on the Kings, now!"

* * *

"This was only a matter of time…" said Viksis, staring at the figures beyond the huge hole in the wall he'd made. The Kell of Kings and two Archons stood just beyond the blast radius of his previous Nova Bomb.

"House of Light," said the Kell, using Eliksni. "I've been expecting you for some time. How unfortunate for you to appear just as I was in the middle of urgent business. Business more pressing than ether thieves and traitors."

Ramiks laughed. "Ether thieves? You speak as if we are just a minor issue, and not standing in front of you after slaughtering your forces."

"You overestimate yourselves. I will show you just how much…"

There was an explosion overhead and the roof of the display hall was ripped off, as if someone pulled the top off a tin can. Captains, large ones, lined the opening, with one Archon for each side, making the total six.

"House of Light is not the only one to break tradition. As you say, times will change and so must I. But your House is small. Mine is not. It was a mistake for you to think you could come into my presence and walk away with your life, much less in victory."

The Kell continued, but Morik started laughing, low and unnoticed at first, then louder and louder.

"You find something amusing, traitor Kell of Light?"

"I have heard humans ask," said Morik, "'Do you hear yourself when you talk?' I pose this question to you. You speak as if the House of Kings is composed of you and you alone. 'My House, mine, me, I, my.' Never 'we, ours,' or any inclusion of your hardworking subordinates. You have promoted more Archons, allowed your Captains and Barons to gorge themselves with ether, and you think it will make you stronger than the Light. Perhaps Earthlings alone, in a Raid team of six would fall, but you face our House of Light. What we lack in ether, we far exceed in Light. We will offer one chance to surrender. As I told your emissaries, with you Kings, we will grant only requests for peace or death."

Just to his fireteam, Morik said, "We will need the other team. Kaara, please direct them here immediately."

"Yessir."

The Kings were all yet silent, either stunned or appalled. When at last the Kell spoke, appalled seemed to be the answer.

"If you will deal in requests for death, then I issue one now. A demand for your death."

The punctuation to his sentence was the roaring of House Kings and the charging of guns.

"Useless!" screamed Gravian, throwing up her Ward of Dawn. A rain of bullets struck the Ward the instant it snapped into place.

"How can we fight six Archons, a Kell, and that many beefed up Captains? To say nothing of the Vandals and Dregs with them?" said Soren. "The last time the odds were this bad…"

"We have changed," said Morik. "This will not go as last time. Ramiks, the Kell. Viksis, Gravian, Soren, prepare grenades for those above. Kaara, use stealth and support as you see fit. I will do the same, though lacking stealth."

"Stay put, Gravian," said Viksis, laying a hand on her shoulder for resonance.

Ramiks drew his shock blades and charged himself with Arc light. He rushed out of the Ward, bringing both blades low and to his right, slashing up and to the left. The Archon in the doorway tried to block on instinct, throwing up his arms and bracing. Ramiks' blades passed right through its armor, arms, and cut halfway through its chest before Ramiks yanked them out to the left, swinging in an arc upwards to deter the other Archon from attacking. He twisted on the spot and slashed down in an X, cutting into both the Archon's shoulders, blades meeting in the center of its chest. Finally, the Kell was reacting, jumping back and raising a shrapnel launcher. Ramiks charged through the burning metal, his strengthened shields and armor absorbing the shards. The Kell was too slow, turning to run too late. Ramiks stabbed the Kell, running forward and slamming it into the ground, impaled.

"You f-... Fools…" said the Kell of Kings, laughing and coughing blood into his helmet.

Ramiks twisted his blades and leaned in. "Still think we were mistaken to assume victory?"

The Kell only laughed, dying in seconds.

* * *

"King's Gate is broken," reported a Frame. "Two Raid teams are currently wiping out all Fallen Kings. Skiffs have been grounded; there is no possibility of escape via NLS. Once the battle has been decided, request for return has been confirmed."

"Good," said Ikora Ray. "We've already got most of the House of Light down in the valley. Without their leader, though, I'm not sure what to expect of their coordination."

"They are Guardians," said Zavala, "And Guardians first. They have proven they can patrol and fight as we can, now they can prove they are one with us. If the City remains after this fight, they will know how the Guardians, Earthlings and Eliksni alike, protected them."

"Enemy formations have solidified," said a Frame. "Still no forward motion. They are waiting for an arrival."

"What else could possibly be on the way? The Kings are done for at this point," said Cayde.

"Incoming NLS signature," said a Frame. "Massive."

* * *

"Watch it up there!" yelled Soren, Gliding through the air.

"Sorry. Airstrikes aren't very precise," said a Guardian on the comms.

Morik twisted at the hip and redirected force, toppling an Archon he'd been wrestling with and slamming his boot onto its chest.

"Let none escape!" said Morik. "They may surrender to capture, but we cannot risk them aiding those attacking the City!"

"Prisoners," scoffed Ramiks. "They serve no use to us. They must realize that."

"None will surrender," said Gravian. "It is not our way."

"Then they die," said Viksis.

Kaara and Morik were the last two still inside the building. The others had made their way to the roof and were pursuing the Kings. The other Raid team had four members on the roof with them, the other two in the dropship executing directed airstrikes.

"Something's wrong…" said Kaara.

"What do you mean?" said Soren.

"They are not running, but they are not fighting with all their might. They are coordinated, but they are not countering."

"We need to go, now," said Morik's Ghost over comms. "A Ketch just showed up to support their main force. It's from the House of Kings."

"How?! We snuck up on them, pinned them down! We killed their Kell for crying out loud!" said one of the Vanguards on the other fireteam.

"He mocked us," said Ramiks, speaking through gritted teeth, "Called us fools! This is what they planned, then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Soren.

"Kell accompanies the Ketch," said Morik. "By his word it moves. By his eye does it find direction. By a wave of his hand does it lay waste."

"You need one of those. WE need one of those," said Soren.

"Now isn't the time for rash action," said Kaara. "We must finish our mission."

"I agree with Kaara," said Gravian. "Our enemy here is threadbare, despite their resolve. They knew, they had orders, and they gave their lives to stall us."

"If we know they're stalling, why stay?!" said another Guardian.

"Because if we leave them," said Viksis quietly, "Then they will bring these to the fight."

His Ghost fed images of a warehouse, in it resting fifteen Walkers, three being rebuild with salvage and ether.

"Crews abandoned them to fight with us," said Gravian.

"Yes. And now they are ours," said Morik, triumphant. "Viksis, hold their position. I will bring my Ghost, we will reprogram them, and they will fight for the City."

"It'll take hours for them to get to the battlefield!" said Soren.

"And they will sew chaos when they arrive," said Ramiks. "You should know better than I: do not question our Kell."

"I'm not qu-," started Soren, "Whoa, time out! We've been working with him way longer than you, Ramiks. How about not jumping down my throat about it, simmering down, and, hey, remembering your place! You're an Archon, yeah, but you're a Guardian first… Ass."

Ramiks snorted, but conceided. He could see Morik looking at him, ready to scold him as well.

"There is little sign of the enemy," said Kaara.

"We'll finish up here," said the pilot Guardian on the other fireteam. "You guys should get to those Walkers and head to the Tower. You might still make it before the enemy starts their assault."

"I will prepare transport. We should leave immediately," said Kaara.

* * *

The Kell of Kings sat on his throne, one hand supporting his head, two on armrests, and one motioning another Dreg forward to report. The small Eliksni skittered forward and dropped to a knee.

"My Kell, King's Gate has fallen as planned."

"Tell the Fang to prepare a Skiff, and the Broken Legion to begin the operation."

The Dreg dipped its head and backed away immediately, letting the next messenger step up. There was chattering all through the control room, many more communications passing through the Ketch, most not important enough to warrant the Kell's attention.

"A call for silence, if you please," thrumbed the Cabal Valus.

His accompanying Val spread the command instantly, and chatter fell to a minimum. The Valus spoke directly to the allied force when things quieted down.

"As ordered, we will begin the operation on my signal. This is a reminder to all forces that any members of the House of Light are special targets to be treated with maximum lethal force and the utmost caution. Confine the assault to one section of the wall, and prepare siege engines for a focused attack. Your Kell is determined that this not be as disorganized as Twilight Gap. I am here to ensure his orders are followed… We hereby begin Operation High Noon."

He couldn't have said anything else, as every following thought was drowned by the rising war cries and the rush of motion.

* * *

"Remember," said Shaxx calmly into comms, the first real enemy assault since his training days under Lord Saladin baring down on the Tower, "Let the enemy come to you. Never chase, never run, cover your reloads, watch your back, don't rely on your radar to do it for you and, above all, stick together! These outsiders think they're above us, that what is ours has belonged to them long before we ever laid eyes on it. But we know otherwise. We know how the Traveler abandoned them. It belongs to no one, but as long as it rests with us, shares its power with us, enriches our lives and the lives of those we protect, we have a duty to do the same."

The clatter of the enemy charge grew louder, almost at extreme range.

"This won't be like Twilight Gap," he said with more passion. "This is open field combat! Your Light will be your greatest weapon! It alone separates you from the enemy, allows you to ignore the risk of hurting each other. Mind your ammo, your Ghosts will struggle to keep up with data and transmat. Not all of us will return safely tonight, but we will return in victory! All squads! Advance!"

There was a wave of static, Bladedancers cloaking in unison and dashing ahead, followed by the first crack shots from Gunslingers. The ground shook with the first step of so many Titans, descendants of the same great warriors who held the Six Fronts. Their light-footed Warlock counterparts were lost in the din of sound, but their Light shone brightest, less seen and more felt by all, radiating to the full breadth of their power.

Ultimately, the Light of all reached forward, grasping the enemy and immediately causing Dregs and a few Vandals to shrink from their charge. The faltering affected the enemy formation, but not nearly enough to stop them. Still, at the sight of so many slowing or stumbling only further asserted the mutual feeling of every Guardian: victory was an inevitably, and their power would only bring it about sooner.

* * *

"We should skip landing at the Tower and head right to the battlefield," said Soren.

"I will remain airborne and attack the enemy at the rear," said Kaara.

"Are you malfunctioning?! What makes you think-" said Soren, cut off by Morik.

"You will stay with us. Only an Exo could do what I have planned."

"Planned?" said Soren.

"There will be time for that later. Stay low, dodge the Tower, and join the front lines."

"This is a battle to take the Traveler…" said Viksis. "But do not mistake, my Kell, they are here for you too."

"They will target us all," agreed Gravian.

"I realize that," said Morik, "But we are also, by nature, the strongest Guardians in our classes. We have size, ether, and Light. It is an unfair advantage we ought to abuse, not avoid."

They flew under the Traveler, straight at the Tower.

"From here, then, I leave your orders behind. Soren is right: we are Guardians first. I am not Kell, I am Vanguard. Titan. You will follow me, or you will do as you think is right, but in the end only you can choose."

No one said a word. The six jumpships dodged the Tower, flying straight for the battlefield, right over the heads of many advancing Guardians.

"To you, I am no longer Kell… But no matter what, I will always be Kell of Light, to my dying breath. And a true Kell must show strength, wisdom, courage, and embodies the honor and name of his House. Though it is what I love, fighting is no choice for me. It is an obligation as well… Dropping now!"

Morik's ship pulled up sharply, its sole occupant transmatting to the ground at the same time. Morik appeared on a boulder where the two forces had met, his auto-rifle in hand, roaring and radiating his Light. Ether mist coalesced around him, and Arc Light sparked over his body. The surrounding Fallen and Cabal shrank, surprised by his appearance and ferocity. A cry went up from the Guardians, who took advantage of the opening. Morik blinked in that instant, off the rock and behind a Cabal Phalanx, hitting it with Stormfist in the back and forcing it to stumble. He fired into its back, the bullets ripping through armor and slamming into the shield the Phalanx had held. In an instant, Morik spun, swapping his auto-rifle for the Siegfried Rising and opening fire.

Across the front line, his fireteam appeared at varied points. Ramiks appeared behind Morik, Soren and Kaara were together near a formation centered on a Baron, Viksis stood on a hill behind allied lines and worked with other Warlocks, gathering the Light for a wave of attacks. Gravian appeared where a Cabal formation was pushing through the allied line, using her Ward of Dawn and providing the opportunity to revive some Guardians who had been killed.

With the sun high above, their battle began...

* * *

Hidden Sun, High Noon (Part 2) coming soon...


	14. Hidden Sun, High Noon Pt2

Hidden Sun, High Noon (Part 2)

* * *

"You guys can handle things here, right?" said Cayde, slapping a hand cannon on his hip and jumping over the desk in the Vanguard Hall.

"Where are you going?!" said Zavala.

"I'm sick of watching this. They're getting pushed back, and it's been hours. They're Guardians, not Vex. They're tired. Either we go down there, where we _belong,_ give them a boost and some help, or they're finished. Which, by extension, means so are we."

"We have a duty to those Guardians to manage all the data from them. Here!" said Ikora Ray, throwing her hands wide around her in emphasis.

"Yeah… Well… I never liked the desk job anyway," said Cayde. He jumped out the shattered window.

* * *

The sun was dipping lower, long shadows forming. The Darkness reached out, closer and closer to the Tower. Where the House of Light went, its fingers were cut, arms severed, claws ripped out. But with so few of them across the wide field, where they could not be, Guardians were overwhelmed every so often. Relatively few had died, mostly those who had been taken down and hadn't been revived before the enemy advanced over their positions. The Fallen had cloaked units mixed in specifically targeting Ghosts. The Cabal Centurions hopped from battle to battle, maintaining their shields and shutting down Guardian advances. Their Valus and Val remained behind enemy lines with the siege engines, waiting to attack when the time was right.

On the Ketch, high above, the Kell of Kings held audience. His High Archon remained with the Pilot Servitor, but six others knelt around his throne. The Winter, Devils, threadbare Wolves and Exiles; every House's Kell had been in attendance. With their meeting over, Skiffs left the Ketch one by one and vanished into space. The last Skiff, painted black, took off and cloaked, flying over the battlefield.

* * *

With the enemy gaining ground, and the Wall pressing against the Guardians' lines, Cayde appeared. He held his gun high, his cape flowing from his landing, and he made a statement.

"This won't be the end of the City! The Light! Guardians, advance!"

He ran away from the wall, where the ground sloped up toward the wall, and joined the fight. Like a magnet run over metal dust in water, Guardians followed in a knot, Titans rushing to move ahead of him, both to support and protect. The movement was spotted by the Cabal and they struggled to prepare their formation, calling Fallen and forcing their Val to move. When his feet thundered to the earth before Cayde's advance, Gravian blinked in behind Cayde.

"My apologies, Commander," she said as they ran, "But my Kell is occupied. Allow me!"

She picked up her pace, sprinting ahead of the advancing Titans, stowing her weapon and starting to glow with ether and Void Light. She threw a magnetic grenade at the Val's face before he could take a step, but he threw up his arm and braced. The grenade stuck to his vambrace, exploding twice and nearly knocking him over. Off balance, he couldn't stop Gravian and she barreled into him. His allies, Fallen and Cabal, turned to shoot and attack, but Gravian used her Ward of Dawn. Her Armor of Light coated her body and any Guardian who entered after her, which several Titans did, and she proceeded to clash with the Val. His stocky limbs slammed into her, and he fought using his weight as an advantage, trying to push her out of the Ward. Gravian blinked behind the Val and kicked him in the back. He stumbled out of the Ward and two Titans shoulder-charged, sending him back in.

The Val fired his jump-jets, attempting to disrupt the assault and get away. Before the jets did more than warm, however, Cayde was on his chest, knife flashing. The Val had been looking up to see where his jets would take him, exposing his neck. The lining of his suit was sliced open by Cayde's knife, releasing the pressurized gas. The Val flailed, trying to crush Cayde, who jumped away and fired, clearing the Ward and staring into it. The Val, his suit losing pressure fast, regained his composure and triggered something on his suit. The fuel for his jets and all his ammo primed, some rounds going off early. Gravian braced, but she underestimated the force of what was about to happen. A brilliant flash ignited. A second later there was a clean scoop taken out of the ground and Gravian's Ghost appeared, idle and awaiting a Light-infusion. She had been the only one inside the Ward. The two Titans who had used their shoulder-charge moved in to revive her while the others pushed through the opening in enemy lines, on Cayde's heels.

* * *

"Well…" said Zavala. "We can't say he was a disappointment."

He and Ikora watched as Cayde's effect on morale caused a full-scale counterattack. The initial advance had to slow to avoid pushing too far ahead and getting surrounded, but once a pace was established, the Guardians began carving through the enemy.

"Enemy Valus confirmed on the field," reported a Frame. "Multiple Guardians' visuals compiled. Approximate location ready to transmit."

Zavala gave it the go-ahead, going back to his console. Ikora watched a moment longer, feeling out the Light.

"Cayde's right… Our place is with them," she said to herself. She turned and went back to her console, controlling the unexpected urge to follow him. Rash action was behind her, she decided.

* * *

"Valus!" announced a Warlock, outfitted for Crucible and on the front lines. She jumped high in the air and fired a Lance Nova Bomb at the hulking Cabal, who had been trying to advance unnoticed. He was in a dip in the land between two hills, almost hidden from sight by other Cabal. A Phalanx jumped, boosters carrying him right into the path of the Nova Bomb. He blocked it and tumbled back onto the ground. The Warlock hit the ground, cursing under her breath when she noticed, for a split second, the rear slice of her radar light up. She spun too late and a cloaked Captain gutted her with shock blades. The contact with another undid the cloaking, but it was enough time for the Captain to seize the Warlock's Ghost, crushing it in his hand with a surge of ether. Guardians turned on the Captain, again too late, and it blinked then vanished again.

"There are Silent Fang here!..." choked out a Crucible Hunter. She contained her anger, the dead Warlock a long-time partner, and fell back to coordinate a counter to the enemy assassin units.

* * *

"My Kell!" said Ramiks aloud, in English. "The Silent Fang have come! The enemy Valus is approaching as well!"

Morik, reviving a Guardian, nodded. He responded in Eliksni.

"If you insist on still calling me Kell, you will find the Silent Fang. I have sent Kaara and Soren to prepare our trump card. I will confront the Valus. When he is dead, we will leave."

"Apologies, Kell, but such confidence may be dangerous," said Viksis, walking up beside Morik.

"With so much aid, I can afford my confidence," said Morik. "We are surrounded by Light, and allies. We share the same goal. They will follow me, I know, into battle with the Valus. You are coming too."

Viksis dipped his head to acknowledge, looking to Ramiks.

"The Fang will come for you, my Kell," said Ramiks.

"And you will stop them. We move together. I will contact the Tower and alert them of our assault. Viksis, call for Gravian. We will need her help in our assault, and I intend to leave her here on the battlefield. She will be the only Archon left behind."

"As you wish, my Kell," said Ramiks.

The three huge Eliksni formed a reverse V formation, Viksis and Morik ahead of Ramiks. Morik contacted the Tower, in English.

"Please alert our fellow Guardians: Kell of Light and his Archons will prepare an assault on the enemy Valus. If possible, update our waypoint."

A Frame's voice responded. "Message received. Priority 2 assigned. Commencing relay shortly."

To his Archons, in Eliksni, Morik said, "We should not wait. Advance on the Valus' last known position!"

* * *

"Gravian!" growled Ramiks over comms.

"Yes?" said Gravian, quiet, aiming down her scout rifle's scope and picking off two Vandals with wire rifles.

"Your Kell summons you. We attack the enemy Valus."

"I will meet you there. My Ghost has just set the waypoint."

"The Tower is struggling to keep up with data, but as long as you know where to go… Let us carve a path for our Light together!"

"Try not to have too much fun," said Gravian, using Eliksni to better enunciate her joking tone.

Ramiks scoffed and responded in kind. "No such thing as too much fun. Only too few enemies."

Gravian switched back to English. "Or enemies too weak."

Ramiks laughed and cut off comms.

Gravian broke from her long range duties and ran for the front lines.

* * *

In terms of modern warfare, the use of information was nothing short of beautiful. The Tower used the Ghost network to set a series of waypoints for Morik and his Archons, which any Guardian could see. The way Guardian formations modified, split to make room, provided covering fire, created cover with Wards, blasted dirt and dust into the air to obscure the rushing Eliksni; coordination was almost perfect, and so fluid that their appearance on the front lines shocked the enemy. With an echoing roar in the dying sunlight, Ramiks entered the blade trance, drawing his shock blades. A wide formation of Guardians pushed forward, with Ramiks at the head and his fellow Eliksni behind him.

Most of the House of Light had also responded, with Captains and Vandals in white Tower-made armor covering the advance. Their Light created an enormous resonance, and a group of advancing Warlocks took great advantage of the gathering Light. Stepping lightly, a wave of them jumped off the shoulders of their running comrades, high into the air. Void and Solar Light exploded in the air like the contrasting stars and blackness of space. The Voidwalkers threw Shatter Nova Bombs, killing weaker Fallen and softening the defense of the Cabal, while the Sunsingers remain suspended in the air, scattering fire everywhere and breaking up enemy formations. Not a single Centurion in the way had shields after the attack, and many keystones in the Cabal formations attempting to resist were felled by the sudden appearance of Bladedancers who crawled out of their shadows. The Sunsingers glided deftly down, left behind by the advancing lines.

"Save your energy for the Valus," reminded Morik, mostly for confirmation rather than out of need.

When Ramiks' Arcblade trance wore off, Morik took the head of the formation. By now the enemy Valus was advancing, abandoning his defense of the siege engines. As a whole, the enemy army was retreating. When the Valus finally thundered onto the battlefield, outfitted with a Solar shield and a massive Slug Thrower. Two Light Vandals ran to Morik's side, both holding fusion rifles.

"We will support you, Kell. Our weapons will counter his shield," said one, aiming her fusion rifle at the Valus.

Morik glanced back to see four others of his House, three other Vandals and a Captain, stowing fusion rifles of the other two types. Morik nodded his approval and took aim with his auto rifle.

A translation played over Morik's Ghost, the Valus speaking in very low frequencies and thrumbing with confidence.

"Finally, the ... arrived. Our battle, make fun, I wish to make. No disappointment."

The missing word, where the overlaid translation had failed, Morik reasoned to be his title. The rest was simple enough. Without asking if his Ghost could do the same in reverse, Morik responded in English.

"I am not here for fun. You and yours have attacked our home. Flee or die."

A moment of silence, then more untranslated sounds.

"He's laughing at us, I think," said Morik's Ghost.

"So give him something to laugh about!" came Soren's voice over comms. "We're ready and waiting on our end, Morik. We're launching now! This had better w-"

* * *

All sound was drowned out. The ground shook, forcing almost every soldier to their knees. The first hint of what had happened were the huge chunks of man-made stone crushing Guardians. Glances shifted back, Guardians turning in confusion, some with enough composure to ignore the happenings and revive their fellows. Two chunks of the Wall were crumbling, blown away by the Fallen Ketch hovering over the battlefield. Never before had one been able to even get close, let alone attack the City. Morik thought he heard the Kings laughing at him as he looked at the two breaches in the Wall. On his watch, the City had been breached. A disgrace to every Titan, whose ancestors had held the Six Fronts during the Collapse and Twilight Gap. The retreat of the enemy had been a ruse, which became obvious as they ran completely around the main Guardian force and straight at the holes. Impossibly, more Skiffs appeared from orbit, dropping more units just outside the wall. One got too close and the Guardians saw firsthand why the Traveler's barrier was to be respected. A bolt of pure Light, like lightning, struck the Skiff that strayed too close, ripping it to pieces and flinging those pieces over the mountains.

That scene broke Morik from his stupor. He gained his feet, closely followed by all those around him. Fury boiled through him, his ether and Light following suit. Aloud, he gave his order.

"Kill the Valus. Then, my true fight."

He looked up.

"Making that Ketch mine."

* * *

Twilight Torsion coming soon...


	15. Twilight Torsion

Twilight Torsion

A/N at the end. Responding to Klever, and a bit of rambling.

* * *

"This is - This can't be happening!" said Soren. He was crammed into a jumpship cockpit with Kaara, looking at a screen to the side displaying the holes in the Wall.

"Without anti-air cannons, this occurring was only a matter of time. According to Morik's plan, this doesn't change anything. We still have a chance."

"You aren't going to say how low they are?"

"If Enki were here, I'd be scolded for doing so. You should remember."

"'No matter what the data says, there are always outliers.' Says the android."

Soren shook his head, mourning their lost partner. It didn't help thinking Enki was stuck in the Tower, working like a Frame instead of a respectable Exo.

The jumpship banked, high above the Ketch, staying in its cannon's blind-spot.

"'Use power for what you believe in,'" said Kaara. "Enki did exactly that. I'm sure he has no regrets."

"We've got an update. Morik's about to confront the Cabal Valus. I'm gonna transmat and go help. Help me with the telemetry, will ya?"

Kaara nodded, paying attention to the controls. Her Ghost worked in tandem with Soren's to pull off the long distance transmat. It helped that there were so many Guardians gathered around the destination to cross-reference with. Soren vanished, leaving Kaara to await her signal.

* * *

The Guardians, in general, began to fall back. Several groups broke away completely to intercept the invading forces to the city. The invading Fallen were exclusively Kings, draped in yellow cloth and white armor. Under the Tower, where once Morik had received acceptance, now hostile Eliksni crowded into the plaza, reorganizing. Inside the city, only Kings and those who could pass the Guardians gathered. Not a single Cabal was present, however; their orders were to continue field combat as long as possible. By stalling and killing as many Guardians as they could, they hoped to weaken the Great Machine's interest in their foes, prove themselves worthy, and reclaim that which was rightfully theirs.

* * *

Morik and his fellow Guardians stood, weapons aimed but silent. The Cabal Valus and his allies did the same, in an odd cease-fire.

"Valus," began Morik. He paused, waiting for a thrumb and translation.

"What?"

"Let us duel. No weapons. No shields. No Light."

More of the Cabal's odd laughter, quieter this time. Members of the army on both sides began speaking out in protest of the idea, but the two huge keystones continued speaking as if they were alone.

"Much well, _-_-. Taking up offers. Wishing no disappointments."

The Valus handed off his Heavy Slug Thrower to a nearby Legionary, and Morik stowed his auto-rifle. Their allies backed off and formed a rough ring around them as fighting resumed between the two armies.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Morik's Ghost.

Morik put up his fists and rushed, silent and concentrating. The Valus thumped his chest and took a great step forward, aided by jump-jets, throwing his shoulder into Morik. Morik stumbled to the side, off balance, when the Valus twisted and punched him in the chest. For being so heavy and thick, Morik had expected a Valus to be slow and deliberate like his fellow Phalanx and Legionaries. While he'd agreed to not using weapons, jump-jets weren't weapons. So, neither, then, was ether. Morik blinked behind the Valus, taking it off guard as it took another step in to press the advantage. With his upper arms, he grabbed the Valus by the head, using his lower arms to grab it around the waist. Even pressed against its back, Morik could only barely reach halfway around the stocky alien, but channeled his ether and lifted the Valus, blue mist coalescing around him. With a roar, Morik's ether surged and he blinked, straight up, whirling and tossing the Valus headfirst toward the ground. Morik crashed to the dirt on his feet while the Valus struggled to recover, rolling over onto its stomach and heaving itself onto its feet as well.

Morik's arms ached from the throw, and his ether concentration had dropped noticeably based on his Ghost's meter display. Normally, Morik had plenty of ether to last through a day and a half or so. Blinking while taking almost a ton of flesh and armor with him had exhausted the half-day's worth, leaving him a third or so remaining. And the Valus didn't seem the least bit bothered.

Originally, cheers had erupted from the Guardians at the feat, but they were seasoned warriors. They knew a bad call when they saw one. The Valus knew it as well, and it quickly boosted forward, firing an uppercut at Morik's chin. Morik blocked, but was pushed backward over the dirt until the Valus' jets ceased. This time it was the Valus who lifted Morik, gripping his helmet with thick fingers and yanking at his Titan Mark. Morik was whipped through the air like a doll and slammed down with colossal force, the Valus planting his foot on Morik's back a second later.

Morik made the choice to blink, expending more ether, before the Valus could brace and stomp again. He appeared horizontal in the air over the Valus, wrapping his arms around its helmet and twisting while lifting, attempting to compromise the pressurized suit. The Valus again took hold, slamming Morik back into the dirt. Morik rolled before it could stomp on him again, popping to his feet and punching it in the face twice before it could react. The hits didn't do more than dizzy it for a moment, but Morik blinked behind and to the left of it. As the Valus spun to face him, swinging an arm in a back-fist, Morik ducked and kicked it in the head. With the Valus spinning, the force of the kick threw off its balance. Morik spun as well, putting down one foot and lashing out with the other, hitting the Valus under the arm. The big Cabal toppled, rolling to get up again. Morik blinked, bending down and grabbing the Cabal's helmet, putting a foot on its chest for leverage. On its back, the Cabal couldn't find any purchase of its own, its thick short limbs lacking the dexterity to get up. Instead, it fired its jump-jets, bowling over Morik who still held on.

The two slid over the dirt until Morik lost his grip and tumbled to a stop. The Cabal stopped its jets, rolled over, and stood. Morik stood a moment later, tired. The two stood still a moment, and Morik trained every sense on the Valus, waiting for his opportunity. Would it speak? Move? Without thinking, Morik was calling back to things his fellow Vanguards had taught him. His instincts had taken over, perhaps too late, but he felt a calm wash over him. All this was wordless, thoughtless. It passed even Morik's notice. But because of all this, when the Valus made the slightest deep sound, Morik blinked forward. His left foot hit the ground first and he let his sudden momentum carry him through a step forward, twisting his hips and shoulders to throw a straight corkscrew punch. The Valus barely had time to react, admirably not flinching, but too slow to counter. The punch connected, hitting it square in the face and knocking it over. After that, though, it was Morik who was too slow. He pounced, going for the Valus' helmet again, and got a chest full of jet boosters. Morik hit the ground on his back, smoking, while the Valus rolled and got up again. In two booster-aided strides, its foot was on Morik's back again. It pivoted, slamming its other foot down without lifting the first, standing on Morik. Under the sounds of grinding armor plates and jumping dirt, the snapping of Morik's neck went largely unheard.

* * *

Soren appeared on the battlefield next to a rock where Cayde sat in cover, firing his hand cannon over the top of the rock and picking off heavier targets that moved close to the front lines.

"Where's Morik? Why am I here?!" said Soren.

"If you didn't transmat to your intended location, that probably means they're dead. I wouldn't worry if it's Morik. Someone'll g-... Someone'll get him!"

Cayde ducked back behind the rock, reloading. "Or," he said, looking back over the top, "You could go do it yourself." He fired a few times, glancing at Soren. "Just a thought."

With that, Cayde all but forgot Soren was there, focusing on the fight. Soren was irritated a bit, but ignored it. He sprinted toward his original intended destination, light on his feet. Fire arced over his head like a stream of napalm; his fellow Warlocks pushing back an enemy charge in support of Titans leading a counter. The rush of Light washed over Soren, only fueling his urgency. It wasn't far to the site of the duel, but by the time Soren got there the Valus had won, and was busy bowling over a line of Guardians, leading a charge. Soren jumped over his fellow Guardians, and the first line of advancing enemies, spotting Morik's Ghost… And the Silent Fang appearing nearby to destroy it. Soren's Light burst from his body, flaming wings jetting from his back, and he thrust a hand forward. A ball of Solar energy spiraled from his palm, attaching to the helmet of the uncloaked Vandal. Blinded, it flailed and reactivated its camouflage, exploding a second later. Soren drew in diffuse Light, reviving Morik and draining his Radiance. The Ghost's many parts spun outward, vanishing and causing a bright flash. When the glare cleared, Morik stood once more as enemies all around opened fire. Soren jumped away, flying back over to allied lines. Morik used Fist of Havoc, clearing a wide area and leaving a pulsing Aftermath, before running in the direction he'd seen Soren go.

"The Valus is leading a charge! Mark him!" yelled Soren, mostly to his Ghost. A waypoint appeared over the Valus' head, being broadcast to the other Guardians. Soren looked around and his eye was captured by a familiar figure.

"Azariah…?" said Soren, his voice low. Three Gunslingers had jumped over their allies and were running all-out for the Valus' position. Soren was mistaken; it was a Guardian who happened to be female, and happened to be wearing exactly the same armor as Azariah. Her IFF said as much when Soren checked. Still, the Gunslingers intercepted the Valus at the same time as it reached a hill, atop which stood a team of Voidwalkers gathering Light. The huge Cabal leveled his Heavy Slug Thrower, pulling the trigger and aiming to tear the Guardians apart when a Solar bullet hit his gun. Another two hit his shoulder before he could fully turn to face the threat. Soren knew even another six wouldn't punch through the Valus' armor. But under the hoods of the other two Hunters, seen in flashes of gold as they raised their guns, were the glowing eyes of two Celestial Nighthawks. In perfect order, the two Gunslingers fired one after another, dead center on the Valus' helmet. The first shot dented the forehead plating, the second blew right through it, colliding with the back of the helmet and jetting Solar Light out of the entry wound. The Valus toppled and Soren felt the world slow, the six Voidwalkers on the hill raising their hands together. The thump of the Valus hitting the dirt never sounded, as it and every ally of Darkness in a wide cone in front of the Voidwalkers floated into the air, target practice for the Guardians all around.

Morik's armor clacking together and his heavy footsteps preceded his appearance behind Soren.

"The enemy ground command is dead. We have another part to play. We should go."

Soren, still in shock from everything that had just happened as he'd watched, nodded. He felt far away, like what he'd seen was in a movie and not happening to him. Mistakenly seeing Azariah, the perfect planning of his fellow Guardians, all of it rendering him speechless. All he could do to function was follow Morik away from the battle, toward their predetermined rally point.

* * *

"Reporting the enemy external forces repelled, my Kell," said Gravian over comms. "Other than myself, House of Light is already in the city, aiding in holding the streets against the Kings."

"Guess that's our signal," said Soren. He, Morik, Viksis, and Ramiks were standing on the balcony of the Tower, facing in toward the City. A jumpship flew in slowly overhead, settling very close to the balcony. The three Eliksni jumped, all landing atop the ship, causing it to dip temporarily before it compensated for the new weight. Viksis used his Light to anchor them to the ship and they all knelt down.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Soren.

"We are prepared, thanks to Variks and his data warfare. We will not be fooled again," said Morik.

"Kell of Kings will not escape this time. His death will delay this invasion," said Viksis.

"Ready to depart," said Kaara, over comms from inside her ship.

"Begin operation!" said Morik.

* * *

"Enemy in defensive position, moving to-"

"Enemy sniper eliminated, supporting -"

"We need help! Their Light -"

"Stop this nonsense and let me speak with the Kell! -"

The chatter in the throne room continued at a dull hum, Dregs answering and relaying communications. With everything going on, practiced and quiet, the shrieking of a Dreg at the radar console startled them all.

"Guardian ship approaching! The same one from earlier! Cannons can't pivot to fire! Advise!"

* * *

"Prepare to board enemy Ketch," said Kaara, calm as could be sticking to a strict flight path in the small blind-spot of the Ketch's cannons. Several times they attempted to fire on the small jumpship, burning trails dangerously close but never directly hitting. Viksis kept them stuck to the top of the ship as Kaara sped up to the enemy flagship. At the last second, she banked, practically scraping the tops of their helmets against the side. Viksis reversed the gravity manipulation, causing himself, Ramiks, and Morik to fall toward the hull of the Ketch. They rolled tightly, dizzy from the change in gravity. Kaara broke away, flying up and evading to get above the Ketch before it blew her out of the sky. The three Eliksni recovered, running on the hull of the Ketch toward an external service door. In moments, Morik's Ghost had the hatch open and the fireteam climbed inside…

Unseen by radar, unseen by all, a figure fell from the evening sky. Black cloth, like the void of space, designs of a sun in threads as gold as the light from the City against the darkening sky. Armor and cloth shrouded by an ornate cape, gold glowing eyes on a simple helmet. An unknown warrior infiltrated the Ketch from above, to deliver words like seeds, planting ideas from the infamous master of knowledge who lives beyond the Reef...

* * *

Midnight Mutiny coming soon…

* * *

A/N: Klever, "someone wasn't paying attention to the swooping Skiff _blowing off the front of the tower_. When the enemy army was dropping in? Right before that, when that Skiff swooped just over the Traveler's barrier? Smoke billowing into the Vanguard Hall? Of _course_ the Fallen would think of that… Err, I would think of… You get it." Back to writing the cookie-cutter-character Kell and me trying to make this interesting until the final arc. Because I'm sure a lot of you have noticed how everything's just going Morik's way so far. And probably assume it always will. Which, to be fair, could be wrong… If I was the kind of guy who wanted to just kill off my main character and use another one. Stories like that bug me, though. So shoot me. I do agree hardship makes for more interesting characters, this just isn't that kind of story. It's just cool scenes and some storytelling, I get it. The practice is for tone.


	16. Midnight Mutiny

Midnight Mutiny

* * *

Shielding his children, a citizen peeked out of a window. Outside in the street House of Light fought House of Kings, Tower foundry weapons against salvage-made shock pistols and rifles. Fallen Eliksni and born-again Guardians, locked in combat the likes of which the citizens had never seen.

Inside the Tower, Cayde finally made his return, and just in time.

"Disregard those new targets in the field. They're… Presents. From our very own Kell, right to the enemy."

"You want us to let them march right into the City? What if they aren't on our side?" said Zavala.

"Then give 'em a ring and find out yourself. We've got bigger problems. The Kings are pushing in, street by street. They don't have air support, but neither do we. Can't be destroying our own buildings trying to drive them out. Guardians are having to fight covering citizens, evacuations, and avoiding damage to infrastructure. We're at a huge disadvantage, despite this being our home. This'll be the gamechanger."

"I'll contact Gravian about it. She's the only Archon not on that Ketch. If we try to contact Morik and his fireteam, we'll give away their position," said Ikora Ray.

* * *

Morik and his fireteam had weapons ready, Morik with his auto-rifle, Ramiks with his pulse-rifle, Viksis with his hand cannon, and were walking down a major service corridor toward the main decks of the Ketch.

"Our first objective must be to capture the Pilot Servitor," said Morik. "After that, we head for the throne room and confront the Kell."

"There won't be much point to stealth. No matter what we do, they will find out we're here. The Ketch is just too large for us to clear out every single enemy without proper control of the ship and back-up," said Ramiks.

"There are modern legends of Guardians…" said Viksis. "A fireteam that has slain a Hive 'god,' and infiltrated the Vault of Glass. They continue to build their legend, even now. If there are such warriors among our fellows, we can do no less than meet that standard."

"I've heard," said Ramiks. "But being so strong, I wonder how much fun any battle can be. Without a challenge, it must take quite an exercise in spirit to keep motivated from battle to battle."

"The thrill of combat is not something that should be sought after, Ramiks," said Morik. "Even so, you are right to say it is a motivator, logic aside. We are here in part to put an end to this assault on the City, on the Traveller, and in part for my own plans. Selfishness, I admit to, but it is not without benefit for others."

"Your selfishness is a given to us, my Kell," said Viksis.

Ramiks tilted his head, looking at Viksis. Astounded by the audacity of the statement, but unwilling to, in his eyes, dishonor his Kell by defending him. Morik completely ignored it, instead responding as an equal.

"The expectation is no excuse, Viksis. It is our way to follow traditions of old, but I have worked hard to reshape our House as one worthy of the gift of Light. We were abandoned for refusing to progress, stagnating in our traditions and bloodlust. By some chance, of those who are Fallen who turn away, I was in the right place at the right time to be forged in Light. Even more unlikely was receiving the help of Variks and his Kell, and having friends who taught me and were patient with me when I had trouble understanding. Friends who gave their lives fighting by my side. I understand better than anyone how it feels to fight against one's nature, to think of myself as a Guardian before a Kell, before an Eliksni… But I also cannot ignore what I am. I must choose to meet expectations that show myself, House of Light, and our race in a positive light, and fight to avoid those expectations that show us to have not changed at all."

"And it is such thoughts that compel those like myself to follow you," said Viksis.

"I do not concern myself with it all," said Ramiks. "I will be Eliksni first, and serve my Kell as I know I should. That you are a Kell worthy of serving only makes it easier, and keeps me from the persecution of others."

The fireteam walked in silence after that, the corridor ending in a large sealed hatch. Morik manifested his Ghost, and they waited for the door to be opened.

* * *

"This is Kaara-00, reporting success of insertion."

"Transmission acknowledged. You have a pending notification that requires response."

A familiar voice played over the comms into Kaara's jumpship as it landed.

"Time to go, Kaara. No time to fix your make-up."

"... Yessir."

* * *

"You, Soren! Get to the top of block 7, building 3. We've got Sunsingers preparing to wall off a main street."

The transmission cut before Soren could ask any detailed questions, so he broke from the firefight he was in and ran away down the street. With a few gliding jumps, Soren gained the roof of an apartment building. Scared faces in the windows, who were seeing Guardians in action for the first time, watched in awe as several other Sunsingers practically flew through the air in the streets. The Fallen were only interested in advancing through the City, toward their Great Machine, and hadn't bothered to attack power facilities or other infrastructure directly. Yellow streetlights still lit the early night air, making the cloaked Warlocks look like oversized moths darting for the glow. In moments, six and seven story buildings had five Sunsingers atop each, their Solar Light gathering. This close to the Traveller, the gathering Light looked like small floating sparks, fireflies to match the moth-like Warlocks.

"All teams, declare when ready. We'll count down and raise the Light together!"

The Warlocks looked out over the shorter residential buildings, seeing the blue flashes of Fallen weaponry and feeling the Light of their comrades responding in kind, team by team sounding off.

"Three! Two! One! Raise!"

Throwing up their hands together, fingers pointed up, palms to the stars, a wall of Solar Light, like a raging firestorm, erupted from the empty street below. The line of fire stretched all across the City, from wall to wall. No Guardian or citizen that passed through would be harmed, but allies of the Darkness would be burned alive… Provided the Warlocks could keep the fire burning.

"King Baron! We need a sniper!" reported a Hunter ducked behind a concrete barrier. His Ghost placed a waypoint over its head, far behind the enemy lines issuing orders and organizing intel. The Hunter popped up again, trying to get a shot with his scout rifle, when he saw a wire rifle bullet strike the Baron's shield, rupturing it.

"Gravian to support defense. Mark important targets!"

She fired again before the Baron could escape, the thin filaments from her wire rifle carving right through the Baron's helmet and out the back if its head.

"Is that an Archon?" said a Titan hiding behind a wall.

"Yeah. House of Light's got some crack shots."

"They're cheating! They've got four eyes!"

"Haha! You're just mad she took that thing's head off before you!"

A sniper rifle went off, the unintroduced Guardian scoffing.

"Just you watch! I'm not in the business of losing to anyone in marksmanship."

"Shock grenade!"

A Defender reached over cover, punched the head off a Dreg to activate her Force Barrier, and dove on the grenade. There was a bright flash and she flew back into a large ground floor window, into the waiting room of an apartment complex office.

"Someone see to her! Swarm grenade out! Let's see how they like it!"

Five Guardians responded with their own grenades, the last one a Striker.

"Flashbang! Get ready to push forward!"

The blue sphere bounced in the middle of the street, popping up right in front of the enemy line. Guardians ducked or looked away, heard the grenade go off, and bolted from cover…

* * *

"Dispatch my Archons," ordered the Kell of Kings. "They will bring down that wall of flame. The Silent Fang are to focus on House of Light only now. They and their Ghosts are top priority."

"Yes, my Kell. We also have an intruder on the upper decks. It is not a Guardian, like the three Eliksni on the main deck."

"See that it is dealt with, regardless. We can have no distractions."

* * *

"Archon, coming up the street," said a Voidwalker, perched on a balcony with a sniper rifle.

Below, several House of Light Captains were helping to hold the street. King Vandals faded into sight, right behind each of them, shock blades burning right through shields and armor. The Archon fired a scorch cannon, disrupting the Guardians trying to counter. A second wave of Vandals appeared, Silent Fang, to destroy the exposed Ghosts.

"No!" yelled a Bladedancer, drawing his knife and charging with Arc Light.

Seeing his ally preparing to counter, a Defender jumped over cover toward the Archon, throwing up his Ward of Dawn to block any further long range attacks. The Bladedancer cleared the unarmored Vandals and other Guardians revived their downed allies. The expectation was for the Archon to reinforce the advancing Fallen, but it ran right through the line and kept coming. As it reached the intersection between them, passing into a higher end residential district, the Archon blinked up onto a balcony. It blinked again at the end of that balcony to another, then to another, until it was running on the rooftops. Nothing stood between it and the Sunsingers on the roof ahead. Rather than blink, the Archon jumped for the next roof, only to have a sniper bullet hit its shoulder and send it spinning into the wall. It crashed into an alley and two Guardians blocked either exit, kneeling and firing up to avoid shooting each other.

One success was followed by few others, however, as other Archons made it through to the rooftops. Guardians defending the streets couldn't abandon their lines or risk letting the main force slip in, but they'd lose their safety net if the Sunsingers' flames died out.

"Now!" came an male Exo's voice, followed by streaks of metal rising out of the flames. Fireteams of three lept onto the rooftops with the Sunsingers, workers from the foundries and delivery services and hanger, older Guardians who'd been retired. A Defender was among each team, using the massive resonance with the Sunsingers to deploy a Ward of Dawn to cover each group of five. The center team were two Exos, veteran Vanguards, and the leaders of countermeasures.

"Kaara!"

Kaara raised her knife, mirrored by many other Bladedancers down the line. Arc Light, straight from the Traveller, struck their blades like lightning. Where there were not Bladedancers, two Guardians worked together, and duels broke out across the City to defend the Warlocks.

"This close to the Traveller, we might be able to take a page out of the Warlocks' book! Channel your Light, maintain your Wards! When these Archons fall, and they will fall, we head to the streets!"

Enki, inside his Ward, raised his hands. Smaller Void Light spheres surrounded his hands, drawing "embers" from the flame wall. As the small motes of light rose above the rest, they spun in on themselves, turning purple and shifting polarity in midair. Enki's body locked up, his face to the sky, arms over his head, feeding everything he had into radiating Light. Outside his Ward, Kaara fought. The Archon swept arms at her, kicked, jumped back and fired its scorch cannon, blinked over and over, but Kaara was always a step ahead. The glimmer-infused concrete reacted to her Arc Light, small sparks dashing from her body to the floor and back with even a single twitch. She used Razor's Edge over and over, shocking the Archon who only fought on, heedless of its smoking armor. Kaara slid between its legs and did a spinning hop, releasing Arc Light in a burst, her Showstopper. The Archon stumbled, dropping the scorch cannon and hissing, calling up a large amount of its ether and charging its body. It blinked, swinging its fists in a looping punch, from low near its knees, right into Kaara's chest. She flew back, tumbling into Enki's legs and knocking him over. Kaara's blade trance ended and she struggled to stand.

"Stay in here. Let me have a turn," said Enki, getting up and shaking out his limbs. He was out of the Ward before Kaara could protest.

"It's been a while since I sparred with an Eliksni," said Enki aloud.

The Archon snarled back, not understanding.

"Oh, right… You're just Fallen." He raised his fists.

The Archon laughed at him, walking forward with heavy steps, arms splayed to the sides, fists clenched. A faint blue glow accompanied the Archon, its ether diffuse about it, eyes flashing blue. Enki didn't move an inch. With the distance almost closed, the Archon lunged suddenly, hooking two fists at Enki. Enki raised his arm, stepped in, and took the blows across the Archon's forearms and his own ribs. He threw his arm down, trapping the Archon's arms, jumping, and kicking it in the face while flipping over its arms. He landed on his feet, snapping out a Disintegrate punch at the Archon's ribs. Meant to break down enemies, Disintegrate wouldn't fade until the target was completely gone, and with Enki filled with Light it was as strong as ever. The Archon swung again, this time with one arm lagging behind the other. Enki ducked the first, blocked the second without so much as budging, and punched the Archon in the thigh, then again just above the knee. Unprofessional in hand-to-hand combat, the Archon was off balance, and was forced to one knee when it gave way.

"Hmph. What do your superiors teach you?" said Enki, disgusted. He punched the Archon in the face-plate. Everywhere his fists had touched was slowly vanishing, the Archon's skin showing through the growing holes in its armor. Its face became exposed, but rather than lash out in rage, the Archon held stock still, as if in awe or fright.

"Just imagine, if I'm this bad, how bad is that?" said Enki, pointing over the Archon's shoulder.

Gravian had just landed on the rooftop, still holding her scout rifle.

* * *

One final slug from Viksis' hand cannon and the Baron's shields failed. Ramiks threw a perfect Flux grenade, sticking it to the Baron's chest. The enemy vanished in a flash of Arc Light, leaving the hallway to the Pilot Servitor clear.

"Forward!" growled Morik, running first to take point, reloading his auto-rifle with his lower arms. Dregs and Vandals fired their weapons as Morik and his Archons smashed them against the walls and floor, careful not to harm terminals or pipes.

"You vermin should learn to clear out before you die! This ship will belong to us!" said Ramiks in Eliksni, throwing a Vandal through the air and bowling over a Dreg who was shooting at him.

"Viksis, watch our backs. When this room is clear, we capture the Servitor," said Morik.

"Speaking of," said Viksis, peeking around the corner and firing at a Servitor moving down the hallway they'd come from. While he reloaded, Viksis threw an Axion Bolt grenade at the other entrance, the motes of Void Light it released chasing down two Vandals attempting to run away. With the enemies in the room dead, Morik rounded a set of terminals to fire on the Servitor. Between Viksis denting its shell and Morik's rounds peppering it, the Servitor lost power to a lucky bullet and collapsed to the floor.

"There are three entrances, my Kell. I can cover two," said Ramiks, standing at the other end of the large room.

"I will begin working on capture of the Pilot Servitor. When my Ghost completes his work, we will find the throne room."

"Approaching unknown," said Viksis, still looking down the corridor. "It is no Fallen King."

The tall figure cloaked in black and gold was walking boldly down the hallway toward them. Viksis leaned out of cover, aiming his hand cannon.

"Identify yourself or be fired upon," said Viksis, in English.

The figure put its hands up, pulse rifle in one hand, held by top of the gun near the red dot sight. "Friend," came a growling Eliksni voice. With the other hand, the figure swept back its hood to reveal an opaque domed helmet, mostly of a kind of black glass. Inside the helmet were the four glowing eyes of a Captain.

"This one has come from Osiris to render aid. 'From a fellow seeker of knowledge,' is the master's message."

"You are Eliksni?" asked Viksis, using his native language.

"No race to speak of, only truth," responded the Captain in kind.

"We have no time for cryptic statements and cliche ideals. Your Light is sick. I can feel it."

"He's from beyond the Reef if he's with Osiris," said Morik.

"Turn and leave," said Viksis, voice level.

The Eliksni stopped walking but didn't turn.

"You have questions, do you not?" it said in Eliksni. "Osiris has answers. I have answers."

"My questions," said Morik, also in Eliksni, "Only go so far as such unknowable things as how the Light may sustain humans and Awoken and Exos, but we still need ether. My questions are nothing you need to answer for me."

Morik took a step forward, his auto rifle swapping for the Siegfried Rising.

"You will turn and you will leave."

"You lie to yourself, Kell of Light. All Guardians question their character. Their morality. What the Great Machine is and why it is hunted. Who the Speaker is and why he never answers such important questions. If Guardians have individuality or are made as they are by the Light to serve the Light. You cannot fool yours-"

"One more word," said Viksis, the air around him twisting with Void Light, "And you will not live to regret it."

"Viksis," said Morik, in English, "Your anger is uncalled for. Unless you do entertain such questions?"

"I do not, but I know there are those that do. Less for that reason and more for his presumptions of our allies and ourselves."

"Presum-" began the visitor, still using Eliksni, cut off again by Viksis palming a Scatter grenade and throwing it right at him. The Captain blinked forward, hands still up, to avoid the blasts.

"My Kell! I want to kill him."

"Viksis."

"He is from Darkness. His sick Light poisons the air."

"Viksis."

"He was Guardian before us, stolen from the Light."

"Viksis!"

Silence.

"He has spoken," said Morik, in Eliksni. "He dies."

The Captain blinked backwards, reappearing facing away from them and already running.

* * *

Enough Sunsinger teams fell that the wall of flame guttered out. Staggered lines with the support of the Silent Fang continued to push back Guardians, now fighting over the main street where the flames had once been. One squad of Fallen Kings in particular happened to be in a street straight away from a breach in the Wall. A Dreg looked over to another and saw a red dot on its friend's back. The two chattered in confusion until a bright flash and powerful blast took out most of the squad. Far down the street, a stolen Walker charged its shock cannon, making a slow march down the street.

Inside a large garage, behind enemy lines, fifteen House of Light Eliksni hid to coordinate the twelve Walkers.

"Transferring fire control," said Gravian, her Ghost out. "Dreskin, Yviks, maintain overall control. Big picture, yes?"

"Yes, Archon!" said Yviks, straightening.

"You are returning to fight?" asked Dreskin.

"My responsibility is helping House of Light survive this battle. You will be safe here, but others are not safe. Defenders are useful in teamwork. An Archon Defender is even better."

The two Captains bowed their heads and went to work. Gravian peeked out of the garage, making sure the area was clear, stepped outside, and slid the vertical door shut as quietly as possible. She took off at a run toward the fight, leaving the side street and intercepting Kings reinforcements. Silent Fang spotted her and moved in through alleys, cloaking as they got close. Gravian finished the approaching squad and turned to run again, only to have a Silent Fang Captain appear in her way. Her head popped up a bit, indicating her surprise. The other Captain, cloaked behind her, took the chance to stab her in the back. One of Gravian's lower arms clamped down on the Captain's wrist, causing it to look up and see her head turned to look back at him. The glow in her eyes turned purple as she spun and used Disintegrate to punch the Captain in the head several times, holding her scout rifle up and out of the way with her other upper arm. The Captain died, dissolving into Void Light to create a Force Barrier. During that time, the other Captain and three Vandals moved in, the Vandals staying cloaked. Gravian cast her Ward of Dawn, stowing her scout rifle and waiting. Her attackers stopped and would not enter the Ward, all appearing and circling around it out of reach. Gravian drew her wire rifle, a Queenbreaker's Bow, and charged it while stepping out. The shot fired as the barrel cleared the Ward, burning through a Vandal's head and jetting ether.

"This is not a fight you can win," said Gravian in Eliksni.

"You Light think so much of yourselves," said the remaining Captain, "But you are, and will always be, Eliksni. These vermin will never trust you, will never learn their place under your boots, and your suffering will be brought by your own decision."

"House of Kings could do better for us, then?"

The Captain stayed silent.

"A Guardian is Guardian first. Even if the citizens in the City do not trust us because of Fallen like you, we have comrades. Our Kell seeks true progress, not simple power as others do. We may never tell him, but few in his ranks believe he is Kell of Kells."

The Captain laughed, still circling, spiteful. "Blinded by your own Light, the lot of you. When that barrier falls, we Fang will put an end to your delusions."

As if waiting for that moment, Gravian could feel the Ward begin to fade. She stowed her wire rifle and readied her fists. Her Force Barrier had faded inside the Ward, but she still had one more idea. The Ward fell, the Fang descended, and Gravian threw down a Spike grenade, fighting within the Void Light.

* * *

Viksis, Ramiks, and Morik reloaded, checked their ammo and other weapons, and readied. They approached the door to the stairs, went up the stairs to the last door, and burst into the throne room all at once. It was empty, save for two Archons and the Kell of Kings, sitting in his throne flanked by his chosen best.

"Kell of Light," said the King, "It is an honor to meet you at last…"

* * *

Dark Dawn coming soon...


	17. Dark Dawn

Dark Dawn

* * *

Through the night, the Guardians had defended their City from the latest incursion of Darkness. After the arrival of the stolen Walkers, the City cleared quickly. As the sun rose, a shorter night due to the nearness of summer, teams of Guardians patrolled the streets and watched from rooftops, determined to root out every last threat. Portable anti-air cannons were brought in to harrass the Ketch, from inside the Traveller's barrier, and at last it jumped via NLS back into orbit, alone. The citizens cheered audibly as it rose, vanishing.

* * *

"So… Think they made it?" said Soren over comms, standing watch.

"We won't know until that Ketch returns under his control, or the Kings start bragging about having killed him," said Enki. He and Kaara were walking back out of an apartment building after clearing it, citizens still peeking out of their doorways to see the Guardians go by in the halls.

"Maybe we can gear up, go with Gravian, and help them out?"

"We'd have to board a Ketch while it was in orbit without getting shot down, with no back up and no guarantee that they're still alive. Bad idea."

"Gooooood point… I'm coming down."

The two Guardians stepped out of the stairwell, walking through the lobby to meet Soren, when a young kid came walking up, shy as could be. He had red shorts on and a white shirt with New Monarchy's motif in red.

Kaara kept going, to replace Soren on overwatch. Soren flexed his arm to show of his New Monarchy Bond.

"You like New Monarchy, unlike my dull friend here!" Soren looked at Enki with a grin, hoping he'd take the bait.

Enki shook his head while the child talked with Soren excitedly, putting his helmet back on. He wasn't having the Crucible debate at the moment.

"I shouldn't even be out here anymore," said Enki, solemn.

"Light can have no idle tools," said Kaara.

"Yeah, well, I'm not Vanguard anymore. The armor's practically just for show. I doubt I'll ever leave the City again unless I take the system reset…"

"But you are forged in Light."

Enki looked at the Traveller. "Yeah. I am."

* * *

"Have you nothing to say, Morik?" said the Kell of Kings, elbows on his armrests, fingers tented.  
"No doubt you have heard what I have to say to Kings," replied Morik.

"Ahh. 'I deal with wishes for peace or death,' correct? Clever. And I believe you heard my response?"

"Your false Kell. 'Then I wish for your death,' I believe he said."

The Kell of Kings chuckled. "So, then, here you are to grant my wish. On my ship. In my throne room. You captured my Pilot, I know. You think you have a plan, you think you will claim my ship. You think you will win. I can see it. See it in your eyes, Kell of Light. You side with vermin to draw strength from a god that abandoned us. And you think it makes you better than us."

"The Traveller is no god to them. It is an ally. We Guardians move only because it allows us. 'We are an army of the chosen dead.'"

The King laughed, but Morik continued.

"There is nothing more to say," said Morik. "Will you wish for peace? Or will you wish for death?"

To his fireteam, over comms only, he said, "I will have the Pilot Servitor broadcast my docking codes. Viksis, prepare a signal asking for as much aid as possible. We must clear the ship to claim it."

The King responded before he could say more, but the ship began moving.

"Morik, Once-Devil, Kell of Light. 'Chosen Dead.'"

The King stood.

"This day, between our Houses, I wish for death. Death on both sides. I am no fool, I know your strength. I have watched you, as the Kings oversee all, and I recognize I may die here. But my House will never submit. Kings bow… To no one."

"Then we fight," said Morik.

"Name your terms."

"You want a duel? A 'fair' fight? You think I will offer the same terms as I did the Valus, underestimating him?"

"I want to know how you will end our fight. If you stand with the Light, I will stand with my whole House."

Ramiks looked back, slightly, seeing the door with only one eye. Sure enough, a Dreg was peeking around the corner, only so bold because it had backup.

"And if I face you with only my Archons and our ether?"

"Then I will do the same."

Viksis and Ramiks waited as a silence yawned open, a fissure between the two Kells. What sound they first heard was both heartening and terrifying. Morik uttered the most gruesome laugh of his life, starting low and rising, full-bellied and wrathful at the same time. Out of his laugh came his response, smoothly transitioning from laughter waiting for mortal combat to full confidence and challenge.

"We stand with the Light. Let us measure ourselves! Our true power against yours! If we duel, we duel once and for all!"

The Kell of Kings held out his arms and his two Archons handed him shock blades, then drew their own blades.

"Kings… To battle!"

* * *

"Alert to all Guardians!" came Zavala's voice over comms. "Control of the enemy Ketch is ours, but its decks still hosts the Kings! House of Light is issuing a request for reinforcements, to take the Ketch itself! It will be landing, ignored by the Traveller, so that it can be boarded on the top of the wall. Details are being broadcast to your Ghosts."

Seconds later, the sky shook and clouds parted as the Ketch reappeared over the City, slowly lowering until its main ramp would reach the top of the Wall. It remained closed, however, until more Guardians would arrive.

"Further details incoming!" said Zavala, suddenly not as level as always. "Our Kell is engaging the enemy Kell directly. The entire ship is bearing down on them, we've got to hurry!"

Outside, on the Wall, Guardians that hadn't been patrolling the City were already gathering. The crowd parted around several new arrivals. Zavala, Cayde-6, Ikora Ray, Lord Shaxx, several Light Captains and Vandals, all approached in full armor.

"We cannot lose control of this Ketch so close to the City. We don't have a choice. Prepare to board!" said Zavala.

"Zavala," said Ikora Ray, very calmly and only so he, Cayde, and Shaxx could hear. "Sometimes things can't be planned ahead of time."

"Not to say planning isn't important," said Cayde. "Just, sometimes a bad idea pays off. Not everything can wait for authorization."

Zavala took a deep breath, chose not to be offended, and turned to face the gathering force.

"We aren't waiting for more. I'm requesting for the bridge to be lowered. Not one Fallen gets past us. Our objective is to clear the ship, from the bottom up."

"House of Light will advance first," volunteered Dreskin, one of the Captains.

The Eliksni Guardians pushed forward, taller than their allies, forming into ranks by seniority with no regard to development stage. Vandals beside Captains in every line. The Ketch's belly opened, the boarding ramp to the docking bay. Squads of Dregs inside shrieked in surprise and rushed to pick up weapons. The wave of Guardians entering the ship was preceded by the sounding of a major alarm, announcements in Eliksni about the Pilot Servitor having been captured, and the sounds of chaos among the crew.

* * *

Morik charged forward with Ramiks, while Viksis turned back to hold off the advancing reinforcements. A Scatter grenade into the door deterred anything from entering before he could get there, filling the doorway with billowing robes and an intimidating roar. Morik used his Shoulder Charge on one of the Archons, knocking it onto its back and out of the way, while Ramiks clashed with the other, shock blades to shock blades. The resulting sparks sprayed between Morik and the Kell of Kings. The King sliced at Morik's head and chest, both of his ornate blades swinging in the same direction. Morik stepped in, too close for the blades, and threw up his left arms to block the King's arms. When forearm met forearm, Morik punched, two hooks for the King's chest, twisting at his hips and the balls of his feet for power. The King stumbled back, slashing wildly to deter Morik from following up. But Morik didn't follow up, instead throwing a Pulse grenade at the Kell and ducking under a slash from his Archon and punching it in the stomach with Stormfist. Both enemies staggered, Morik raised his fists and slammed down Fist of Havoc. The Arc Light washed over all three opposing leaders, leaving Ramiks unaffected and Morik standing in the pulsing of his Aftermath.

"Ramiks."

"Yes, my Kell?"

"Help Viksis. Clear the hall and direct our allies. I will finish this."

Even Ramiks didn't have the guts to refuse, looking from Morik to the three other Eliksni and swallowing his doubts. He didn't acknowledge the order either, but he did obey, jumping down the short set of stairs and blinking past Viksis, entering his Blade Trance and charging his shock blades.

The Kell of Kings, still gaining his feet, looked at Morik.

"You blind fool," said the King. "You know you cannot face all three of us alone. Even with the Light, it is hopeless."

"This is the burden I carry," said Morik, his arms hanging at his sides, no weapons, nothing ready. "If I am to do this correctly, it must be done to send a message to all Eliksni. It is not whether I can or cannot… I must."

Morik brought up his guard, arms and armor crackling with Arc light. The two Archons and Kell stood, weapons ready. In their scratched armor and tattered cloaks they faced a Guardian. A Titan who bore the Mark of his House, whose own thickly plated armor showed more character than the three who faced him combined. Where they had dings and nicks here and there, Morik's armor had claw marks from the Hive, scorches from the Cabal, and the tiny deformities from being shocked and burned by Fallen and Vex. His Mark was missing a corner of fabric, and was dimly bleached from exposure to so many elements and conditions.

"Come," said Morik, "And may The Great Machine show you mercy."

The Archons took balanced steps, moving to either side of Morik to surround him with the stairs behind him and their Kell before him.

"The Great Machine will beg for my mercy, traitor," said the Kell, stepping in and swinging overhead as his Archons stabbed. Morik blinked right, behind an Archon and slid his foot between the Archon's, pushing it off balance.

-Your balance needs work. Just because you're a Titan doesn't make you unmovable.-

Morik grabbed the falling Archon's helmet and twisted with all four of his arms, with all his strength, snapping its neck and letting it hit the deck with the pang of metal on metal. His two opponents could not recover from their shock fast enough.

-Now, when you hit, your brain goes into that attack. Lose your brain, lose the fight.-

Morik slid forward and faked a punch at the other Archon, who brought up one blade to block and stabbed the other forward. Morik grabbed the stabbing arm by the wrist, twisting and stepping in, stealing the blade and shoving it into the Archon's ribs. Ether jetted from the gap as Morik yanked out the blade, tossing it aside. With a wild push, Morik bowled over the Archon, hopping to his left to avoid an attack from the Kell. As soon as his feet hit the floor, Morik blinked again, appearing with his guard up behind the Kell. The Kell blinked as well, to the right of his throne and away from both his Archon and Morik. The Archon put one hand over its wound and stood, sagging with pain and ether-loss.

-Opponents always have a default expectation. Break that expectation.-

The Archon charged forward, snatching up its other shock blade and slashing at Morik to drive him back into the Kell and expecting him to dodge. Morik dropped to one knee, twisting his body into a Stormfist right onto the Archon's hand, where he had stabbed it. The Archon's body locked up in pain and it stumbled. Morik shifted toward it in a low stance and pushed it tumbling down the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Kell blink, seeing the ether trail just in time to wildly dodge, falling on his side and seeing a shock blade pass too close to his helmet. Morik blinked to the bottom of the stairs, getting up and putting his upper arms over his head, blocking a jumping strike from the Kell. With his lower arms, Morik reached up to grab the Kell's hands. With its own lower arms, the Kell shoved Morik away, snarling.

* * *

The Archon was struggling to its feet, still trying to hold its wound.

The Kell glanced back at his wounded Archon. "How unfortunate…"

Morik waited, breathing hard and eying his cooldowns and ether gauge.

"If you are confused, I don't mean what's happened to my Archons or myself. I mean the loss of my ship."

As he said that, over the intercom some of his crew announced that they had recaptured the Pilot Servitor, but the Guardians were invading the ship too effectively to counter. Viksis and Ramiks had cleared the hall to the throne room and were advancing ever further against the tide of Fallen in their way.

Morik turned his head slightly, even more confused. His Ghost picked up the Kell's next statement over comms as well as Morik hearing it himself.

"House of Kings does not bow. Set self-destruct and trap all foes on-board. If they want this ship so badly, they can have it, but we will have victory."

Eyes across the ship widened, fights paused, realization spread. The invasion alarm stopped, the yellow lights stopped flashing, and a new alarm began accompanied with red lights. Morik's first thought was how many Guardians would be killed, and how almost every member of his House was on board.

"Viksis! Ramiks! Get to that Pilot and shut down the self-destruct! Now!"

"Of course, my Kell," responded Viksis, voice level.

"You!" said Morik, audible to the Kell. "You coward! How dare you!"

The Kell lowered his shock blades to his sides. "Just as you have a burden to bear, so do all Kell. We embody our Houses. Kings are above all, Kings rule all they see, and Kings never lose. My House will always have what it wants. Today, we sought to break your City and wipe out your House. And with this, it will be done."

Morik roared and charged forward. The Kell of Kings threw down his shock blades and raised his fists. Morik off-handed a Pulse grenade at the Archon, the Arc Light invading through the breach in its armor and frying it from the inside out. Without even slowing, Morik used his Shoulder Charge. The Kell blinked to the side to dodge, then pounced on Morik, pinning him to the ground and yanking at his helmet. Morik struggled, reaching up to stop the Kell from pulling off his helmet with one set of arms and using Stormfist with the other. When the Kell locked up from the shock, Morik rolled to throw it off, blinking away. The Kell stood and rushed Morik, only to blink past him to block the door.

* * *

"The Pilot Servitor's permissions have changed! There is someone else here besides Kings!" reported Ramiks. "Self-destruct, lockdown, alarms, none of it is under our control!"

"Start burning through the docking mechanism," said Commander Zavala, "We have to get everyone out!"

"We don't know how big the blast will be, so what good will it do?!" said Lord Shaxx.

"Navigation permissions are still accessible," said Viksis. "Leave the ship and we can force NLS travel."

Amidst the chaos in the hallways and docking bay, none of the participating commanders said anything for a moment. They knew what Viksis meant.

"Let's get this door open, Guardians," said Zavala.

* * *

Morik and the Kell of Kings stood before the throne, up the stairs again. The Kell's armor was smoking, Morik's ether was diffuse around him, and both were out of breath. Morik listened to the exchange over comms.

"Who is helping you?" said Morik.

"You think Kings would rely on aid from others?"

"Yes. Especially after Twilight Gap and all the manipulation from then onward."

The Kell was silent a moment, no proper response to being called out.

"Your Pilot has been taken over by someone with higher permissions than House Judgement, yet it obeys your orders. It is obvious you have help. Who?"

"What you say is news to me. I arranged for nothing of the sort. Still, it is in my favor. Your only choice now would be to destroy the Pilot, and even that would not stop the self-destruct. You would need a new Pilot, one of your own."

"No," said Viksis, striding back into the room. "The permissions shift is incomplete. Core systems functions are inaccessible, but navigation is different. We cannot shut down life support or stop your suicide attempt, but we can take this Ketch away from the City. Our comrades are escaping as we speak."

"All that remains," said Ramiks, appearing beside Viksis, "Is to finish you."

* * *

"The evacuation is complete! What's the status on the self-destruct? Will we make it?" asked Ikora Ray.

"Self-destruct is almost spun up. Containment of energy will fail in a calculated manner in less than two minutes," reported Viksis. "From the center of the ship, that is too short to escape."

"Coordinates for the NLS jump are ready," said Morik. "Gravian?"

"Yes, my Kell?"

"With our success, you become Kell. I hope you will lead well."

"Yes… My Kell…"

"Stand clear of the ship," said Viksis. "NLS jump activated."

* * *

-Maybe it's different to me, as an Exo or a Defender, but I've always been ready to die for my comrades and my friends. If you learn anything from me, big guy, learn that it's not important what you are or where you came from, what's important are the choices you make. Who you choose to fight with and fight for. Who you choose to protect, when you decide to pull the trigger. Everything you do sends a message. Your history, your race, your words all add context and modify that message, but in the end how others judge you is only the beginning. Do what you believe is right, and let history figure out how to remember you. Because your friends, those under your banner, they won't listen to history. They'll remember the hero they knew, and that's enough for me.-

* * *

Out beyond the Reef, just on the outside of Saturn's orbit, the Ketch reappeared. Less than five seconds after its safe arrival, the Ketch exploded in silence, blue and white hot plasma swallowing the bulbous hull completely. Only a small section of the throne room survived, metal shaved into a semi-circle with three Eliksni floating near it, drifting out of a small Void pocket. Drained of Light, low on ether, the Guardians were all silent, saving their breath for the astronomical chance that they be discovered… And saved…

* * *

The last arc is coming soon…

* * *

A/N: If anyone has one o' dem new-fangled next-gen consoles, I'm looking for some help getting screenshots of character creation. To give everyone an idea of what the characters look like. Yes, I know I never described them beyond their race and gender; that was on purpose. I bet most of you kind of have your own idea what everyone looks like, right? I hope so. Anyway, I play on 360, and I don't own a newer console or know anyone who has one as well as Destiny. I'm just asking for a few minutes rearranging a character on a creation screen, since there's no character creation simulator (if there is, I can't find it). If you're willing, send me a PM. I'll respond with pictures from my phone to show what nodes to fill in for who. After that, if I understand right, you should be able to "share" the screenshots with me. To be fair, I don't know how it all works… And I don't really have anything to offer in return, either…


	18. Dreg Strength

Dreg Strength

* * *

Though the Guardian sleeps, their Ghost watches over them always. The Traveler continues to influence the system, expand its reach, through the fragments it released in its final breath. Not quite dead, not quite starved, and not quite ready to give up, three fully grown Eliksni were sustained only by their air-tight suits and their Ghosts. Unconscious and out of contact with their home, the only force to act upon them was gravity… Until a lone blockade runner approached them, following a beacon placed by an expert, to take them to stranger places still.

* * *

"Rise and shine, you old Devil," said a voice.

Limbs stiff, muscles aching, Morik stirred. He found there was abundant air, and his ether and strength were returning. He shifted his head, lying on his back, and saw a Prime Servitor. Or a sad excuse for one cobbled together out of Vex parts somehow. The quality of ether was atrocious, but even spoiled food can look good to one starving.

"You, uhh, took quite a lot of punishment, didn't you?" The same voice. It was a man in yellow robes, a black sun stitched in as a design.

"Not to worry, not to worry. Osiris had us pick you up. He doesn't think you'll reconsider joining us, but I like to give you the benefit of the doubt. After all, it was my ship that pulled you in, my tower you've been sleeping in and…"

A soft snarl caused him to trail off. An Eliksni with a domed helmet stood nearby, arms folded. The same Captain from the Kings' Ketch.

"... And his Servitor that's feeding you, but that's beside the point. We've helped you out, Guardian. Are you sure you won't hear us out?"

Morik sat up, seeing Ramiks and Viksis in similar states nearby. Only then did he realize his helmet was off, like theirs, and that it was sitting on the rock slab beside him. Looking around, he recognized the surface of Mercury from Crucible footage.

"Don't take everything for face value, Guardian. This isn't where you think it is. Well, it kind of is. Only it isn't. We'll get into all that later. Maybe. First I need an answer."

Morik replaced his helmet. "To answer, I need context. If I 'hear you out,' am I obligated to stay?"

"You say that like you have the choice to leave."

Morik continued to look at the scene outside the stone tower. He was very careful not to send any message beside those that came out of his mouth.

"Why save us if you intended to kill us, then?"

"No one made any such threat, now did we?"

"What are you?"

"A difficult question to answer without giving anything away. You must know by looking at me that I am a Disciple of Osiris. And by now you know who Osiris is. You've also met Jeksin. Anything else will have to wait for your answer."

"I would consult with my Archons."

"So… You want to wait for them to wake up? I can understand that. So, we wait, then."

* * *

"Sit tight, children of Light, 'cause it's story time," said the man in gold robes.

The flat stares of the three Eliksni were the only reply.

"Tough crowd… Anyway, once upon a time, there was a big ol' ball of space magic rocketing around between solar systems, doing whatever it did. In one system, it happened upon a proud spacefaring race with a culture of conflict and a caste system. This "Great Machine" shared its knowledge with the natives, helping them create wondrous things, the likes of which they had never seen. After a time of great prosperity, the Great Machine suddenly fled. In its wake, a Whirlwind blew, tearing down the planet, silencing their Great Houses, and flinging them into the stars. Proud Eliksni no more, they became the Fallen.

As their Great Machine continued its travels, it settled on the little Red Planet here in this system. The humans on Earth sent a team to make first contact, to the surface of Mars. They brought the Great Machine, dubbed the Traveler by their race, back to Earth. Much like the Fallen before them, and possibly like others even before them, the humans experienced a Golden Age. The humans, unlike the Fallen, helped each other in their newfound wealth. They banded together, creating, building, discovering, and so the Traveler stayed. This time, it did not flee its enemy, and the same Whirlwind, the Darkness, blew into the solar system in all its fury.

Here's where things get a bit complicated. With their new technology, the humans had made another race, in their image, of metal and Light they called Exos. When the Darkness arrived, many humans sought to flee this new force, and became the corrupted Awoken. The Traveler lost, humanity shrank into a single city, and the story ended.

Except it didn't. The Traveler began raising the dead humans with its Light, creating super soldiers to fight back. What is the Darkness? Why did it follow the Traveler? Why do the Fallen still chase it? Why is it said the Vex and Hive are 'true' servants of Darkness? Why did the Traveler leave the Fallen to their fate, but not abandon humanity? What is the Traveler? If there is 'Speaker' for the Traveler, why is it he never tells us what it wants or what it's doing? Why are its soldiers polarized into three types of Light? If the Black Garden's heart has been destroyed, why does the Traveler not heal? So many questions, and yet the Guardians, the Vanguard, the Tower, the City as a whole does not care to have them answered.

But Osiris cared. He asked the difficult questions. Frightened people. No one likes it when they doubt their way of life. So the unhappy people got rid of the problem. Osiris left, flew beyond the Reef, into the Darkness they all feared, and he was never. Seen. Again. Right? Wrong. He's alive, he is still questioning, and he is seeking others who are willing to learn from him. He can teach Guardians things the Tower does not want them to know. He can open new channels of power to anyone connected to the Light. He can connect to the Light in his own way. Osiris is master of his own destiny, controller of his own fate, and he is willing to teach his ways to any who will listen."

* * *

The man paused, finally, his fast-paced speech finally punctuated.

"What's the matter? Rejoice! Osiris has chosen you, personally, for his teachings! Ya know, if you bother to listen."

Viksis and Ramiks looked at each other, then to Morik.

"You ask many unanswered questions. What are Osiris' answers?"

"Ahh. See? You are interested."

"I will not blindly listen to one who has turned from the Light without some proof he is not simply mad."

"A fair point, I guess. Osiris would like that more than I do. He likes people who question, of course. Me, I just wish you'd shut up and follow along. But, that's between you all and Osiris. He offers many things, many forms of knowledge and power. But just because he shows you what you don't know doesn't mean you can learn. Just because you learn doesn't mean you understand. Just because you understand doesn't mean you can perform the techniques he teaches. It takes practice, talent… There's a lot more to all of this than just listening."

"We will hear him. But we are not simple initiates or followers. You ask us to doubt, even betray that which has given us life, and has given our race a second chance. We will have questions."

"I'm sure," said a new voice, "That I can oblige."

"Master Osiris!"

The man and the Fallen off to the side bowed.

"If you are willing to listen, then I will speak. Let me finish, then ask your questions. The answers may not be easy to hear."

"I am willing. But in this, I will not speak for my Archons."

Viksis kept one set of his arms crossed, but gestured with an open hand and a nod of his head.

"If my Kell thinks you worth the time, I will listen," said Ramiks, almost grudgingly.

"Then, first, allow me to give some hedging. After, I will answer your questions. This is a message from a Guardian who was once a close friend to me. It reached me thanks to one of the many parties searching for me. 'What drives a Warlock to madness?'..."

Morik, Ramiks, and Viksis sat and listened. The message Osiris recited, obviously from memory alone, hinted at his own past and the actions that had brought him to where he was. The message painted him as a knight of wisdom and unearthly force, but a traitor and a wanted man, lost and unknown.

"... 'Perhaps what drives a Warlock to madness is truth.'"

* * *

Osiris ended, but offered no indication to his guests that they should speak. After a few seconds of silence, Morik spoke up instead.

"What made you turn from the Light?"

"I done no such thing. I turned away from the Traveler."

"Why turn from the Traveler, then?"

"Consider what happened to the Eliksni, hundreds of years ago, and then what happened to Earth hundreds of years ago. You can see parallels. The Traveler arrives, the Darkness follows, and everything falls to pieces. Why else would humanity have called it 'The Collapse?' Obviously, you Fallen had a bone to pick, but what about the Hive and the Vex? The Hive feed on the Light, but they don't just tap into it themselves, even though it is possible without the Traveler acting as a proxy. Why? The Vex, they can simulate reality and all kinds of outcomes, but they still lose. And they chase the Traveler for some reason too. Then there's the Cabal, who probably just see it as a powerful weapon to add to their collection. If the theme were followed, the Traveler would have left humanity like the Fallen, but it didn't. There are many theories as to why, but I won't share any of them. If you are to learn from me, you must make your own."

"That doesn't answer the question!" said Ramiks.

"Because the Traveler is silent. If it once guided humanity, showed us the way to a 'Golden Age,' it no longer does so. It is no god, but an idol through which diffuse power flows; a power outlet into which races may be plugged. Though it is helpful, and made such great technologies possible, rather than plug in, one may harness the lightning itself. Or steal it from another."

Ramiks tilted his head, struggling to keep up, but Morik and Viksis understood the metaphor right away.

"So," said Morik, "Then your answer is that you turned from the Traveler because you do not trust it. After it gave the Earth its Golden Age, after it raised you and so many others from the dead to protect those still living, after it gave of its own structure and power to drive back an enemy that did not discriminate between itself and those it protected. If the Darkness really sought only the Traveler, the Traveler could simply leave to protect itself and the races it helps. But it made a stand instead, yes? Risked everything to create a bastion for those who followed it. And you don't trust it."

"Your logic is flawed," said Viksis.

"The same could be said of yours," said Osiris. "You put much faith in something you don't understand."

"Do you not as well?" said Morik.

"I don't follow."

"Your faith is in your own knowledge. In yourself, your senses, your body, your own power and your own understanding. Have you never dreamt as you slept at night? Or been struck on the head, made to see strange shapes and stars until your head cleared? Perception is not to be trusted either, yet you have thrown away your old home, your race, home planet, security, everything in service to what your eyes can see and your ears can hear. To follow gut feeling or instinct is one thing, something I know well, but to stake everything on one's own self takes a great deal of faith as well."

Osiris looked at Morik flatly, betraying no reaction or thought. The hulking Eliksni, his glowing eyes a mirror of monotony behind his Titan-styled helmet, waited for his response.

"I cite Toland to respond. We are at war. We always have been. We are a product of the victorious parties that came before us. Form over formlessness. Order over chaos. We are born from victories over parties we don't even know exist, like the counter idea to the gravity we know so well. I have simply looked at history and refused to repeat it. I see the two sides of this war and choose not to be caught in the crossfire."

"Then why do you stand in twilight, between the brightness of Light and the shadow of Dark?"

Osiris again paused, thinking.

"My reaction was to say, 'to understand,' but you are making me wonder about my own motivations. I'm not sure of whether I should throw you out or congradulate you. I thought I had control over my emotions well enough, but you've done a good job of angering me."

Osiris' tone and manner hadn't changed at all, despite this confession.

"I have dealt with hate from others before," said Osiris. "I have been ostracized, laughed at, had my sanity questioned, asked what my goal was, on and on… But you are the first to question my position, my faith… You've tread on asking the heading of my moral compass, but have avoided it. Are you not curious? If I am good or evil?"

"Even ordinary humans say morality is a point of view. I have heard some of the theories you refused to talk about, thinking I would be your student. One says that the Darkness is evil itself, consuming the good. But to our prey, are we not evil? We Guardians call ourselves Hunters, Titans, Warlocks, Striker, Gunslinger, Voidwalker, and so many other names. These are negatively charged names, with a ring of evil to them, yes? How could those we face not fear us? I know, for my faded and ignored memories still hold visions of the Guardians I faced. So I cannot question morality, only follow my instincts, which I have thus far ignored."

Osiris might not have recognized the tone Morik had changed to, but Ramiks and Viksis tensed slightly. Morik stood from the slab he had been seated on, where he had woken. His Titan's Mark, the symbol of his House, lagged behind before fluttering to his thigh. He towered over Osiris.

"My instinct calls you evil. My gut says to smash you to paste on the floor of your own tower. To leave this place. You have approached me and attempted to use intellect to sway my perception to the one you so dearly trust. Whether you realize or not, admit or not, you had the motive of turning me away from what I believe. To use me. I say, then, that to ignore morality would still put you lower than the Traveler. At least the Traveler has not lied to me about using me or shifting my perspective. Fogged or not, evil or not, that perspective and the motives I have been given are a path to choose. And I have chosen."

Ramiks and Viksis stood as well, ready for anything.

"Stand aside and let us go, or I will make you."

Osiris sighed and lowered his head. "You are correct, I have no right to hold you here or force you to do anything. The choice is yours, and our interaction, though short, has been stimulating. It's been a long time since I've had such an experience."

Osiris looked up at the Kell without fear.

"But do be careful of threatening that which you do not understand. We aren't done yet, despite what you've chosen. You will be seated and civilized, or you will be made to do so. We have saved your life, sustained you until you would wake, and hosted you without hostility. Don't embarrass yourself."

"It was you who put our lives in danger in the first place. You locked us out of the Pilot Servitor on board the Kings' Ketch so we could not avoid the self-destruct. You knew we would do anything to protect the city, and you left us a way out that would fit your agenda. You sustained us, saved us, and treated us kindly to serve yourself, not to be hospitable or generous."

"I do not subscribe to the altruism you seem to think is righteous. Everything has a price."

"Then you must be prepared to pay for your attempt to corrupt us!"

Morik raised an arm to strike Osiris, slower than normal and watching his student and Jeksin. Osiris raised a hand, but Morik was gone. His attack, a bolt of Arc Light, met Ramiks' shock blades, diffused. Jeksin could hardly uncross his arms in time before Morik's arm smashed into the side of his helmet, coming out of his ether-powered blink swinging. Osiris' student pulled a stylized knife from his sleeve, two fingers wide, a fifth of a meter long, and barely curved at the end to pierce armor. He faded from view for a second, appearing behind Morik with his arm back to stab. Viksis grabbed his elbow and yanked him up, punching him in the stomach and flinging him across the room. The student braced against the blow, flipped gracefully to put his feet to the wall he was about to crash into, jumped, and floated in midair.

"What a mistake you've made!" yelled the student, a bow of Void Light forming in his hands. He fired, striking Viksis in the chest. Viksis fell, but ball of Void Light remained where the arrow had landed, floating and snapping out tethers of Void Light to Viksis, Morik, and Ramiks. They felt weighed down, their Light smothered, even their ether retreating from their command. Ramiks, who had been deflecting lightning from Osiris' hands, fell to one knee and had to use one arm to support himself, continuing to block with his remaining shock blade. Morik braced for a moment before he, too, fell to his knees and held himself off the ground with all his might. The student, a Nightstalker Hunter, dashed in with his knife drawn to kill Viksis, stabbing through the top of his helmet. Ether sprayed less than enthusiastically from the hole and Viksis went limp, his Ghost rising from his body. Morik looked over his shoulder, unable to even cry out, and tried to move to help. As he watched, the student put his hand under Viksis' Ghost and formed a Vortex Grenade. Rather than throw it, he let the vortex open, swallowing Viksis' Ghost. Permanently. Morik felt unthinking rage crash over him, but he couldn't yet move.

"You fools should have listened to Master Osiris…"

The Nightstalker's anchor faded at last and Morik stood, spinning to face the Nightstalker. He was partly through the start-up of a heartbroken howl of rage when a flaming sword pierced him under the ribs, through his back and out his side, a strike to cause pain and wound but not kill. Morik's roar changed pitch into agony. He grabbed the blade, heat scorching his hands, and looked back.

"You. You are a Titan…!"

"This one is a Sunbreaker. A breaker of Light, then, yes?"

Jeksin twisted his blade and yanked it out of Morik, kicking him in the back. Morik hit the stone next to Viksis, face to face with Viksis on his back and Morik on his stomach. There was no intelligent glow in the eyes of his Archon, and no ether. No more Light. Morik's head slid to angle forward, straining to see Ramiks. Ramiks was up, standing, his shock blades flashing as he swung in a frenzy, deflecting bolts of lightning and keeping the Nightstalker at bay. Jeksin stomped on Morik's back, where he'd stabbed, causing Morik's vision to swim with pain. Jeksin leaned down, twisting his foot.

"Too confident, you are… Were…"

Jeksin began to straighten when Morik rolled onto his side. The force Jeksin had on his foot was redirected and he swayed, off balance. Morik swept Jeksin's other leg out from under him with a swipe of his arm. As Jeksin fell, Morik stood. Now it was Morik stomping, a Kell's boot to a Captain's chest. A few of Jeksin's ribs cracked and his limbs convulsed involuntarily. Morik tightened his hand, fingers rigid, and slammed the three fingers of his upper right arm through Jeksin's helmet visor, crushing one of Jeksin's eyes by happenstance. Morik yanked the writhing Captain off the ground by his helmet, but the weight of his body wouldn't hold on the cracked visor and more of it shattered off. Jeksin slashed, not expecting to fall, Morik lost balance for a second, not expecting to drop Jeksin, and Jeksin's swords missed. Morik recovered first, stomping again, this time on Jeksin's wrist to free one of his blade. Morik snatched it up and stepped, now "above" Jeksin, who was on the floor on his back. Jeksin rolled over and launched himself at Morik's legs, only to have Morik jump, turn the point of his acquired blade down, and spear Jeksin through the neck with it. Morik took the other blade without ceremony, prepared to fight Jeksin's Servitor. As it had the entire time, the Servitor remained unresponsive, feeding ether into the room and doing nothing else. Morik turned to help Ramiks.

"You disgusting-"

A bolt glanced off Ramiks' blade.

"Ignorant-"

He slashed and kicked at the Nightstalker.

"Long-winded, prideful traitors!"

With no connection to the Traveler, Ramiks entered the Bladetrance, Arc Light collecting around him and dancing on his shock swords. The Nightstalker phased out of sight again briefly, getting distance and ending up with his back to Morik, too focused on the Archon in front of him to notice. Morik stabbed him through the abdomen and collar, lifting him over his head and slamming him down. He pulled the blades free and slashed them across each other, beheading the man through his hooded robe. He looked back to see what had become of Ramiks and Osiris. Osiris was channeling Arc Light himself, so much it countered gravity and lifted him off the ground. His gold and black robes billowed around him, and Arc Light lanced from his open hands at Ramiks. Ramiks had his blades crossed to intercept the lightning and was walking forward. The two glowed such a brilliant blue that Morik had trouble looking directly at them. Morik blinked against the glare, alternating sets of eyes so he wouldn't miss anything, and still he barely noticed Osiris vanish for a moment. Osiris had blinked behind Ramiks and unleashed more lightning, blasting the huge Archon across the room and into the wall, face first. Osiris shifted his focus to Morik, who tried to mimic Ramiks' tactic of blocking with his stolen shock swords, but the Arc Light ignored his guard, spiraling through Morik and causing him to jerk uncontrollably and cry out in pain. A wave of Arc Light from behind Morik passed over him and suddenly he was free from Osiris' attack, Ramiks using Razor's Edge with both swords. The pulses of Arc Light pushed Osiris back a bit as he formed a barrier of his own lightning to deflect the waves.

"We must go, Morik!"

Morik struggled to catch his breath, slumped and numb from the pain. He noticed he was on one knee next to Viksis' body. With a prolonged grunt of frustration, he bent, slung Viksis over his shoulder, and turned to run. There was only one way out of the room, aside from the huge opening at the other end, a hallway that continued around a corner further into the tower. Morik ran and stopped before rounding the corner. He looked back to see Ramiks in flashes of blue light, still holding back Osiris, Arc Light from the Warlock scorching the wall behind him, the floor around him, and being absorbed by his blades. Morik had never seen a Bladedancer hold the trance for so long, which stuck out oddly in his mind despite all the new things he'd just seen and learned. Osiris drew closer, his face a mask of calm focus, trying to force down Ramiks' guard. He got too close and Ramiks found a chance to escape by using his Showstopper, spinning and forcing Arc Light outward from himself. It nearly threw Osiris out of the tower, pushing him across the room, and gave Ramiks time to turn and run.

"Follow me," said Ramiks, never losing grip of his Light, "You cannot fight as you are."

* * *

The two, first Eliksni under the House of Light banner, needed no argument for understanding. Morik was out of breath, leaking what little ether he had from his bleeding wound, his armor was scorched in places from being shocked, and he was carrying an Archon worth of dead weight. Ramiks was breathing heavily, but he was glowing with Arc Light, which by some twist of fate he could instinctively reach while Morik was left powerless. They ran, knowing a Stormcaller was chasing them, deeper into the tower and ever further from anything they had ever known.

* * *

From The First coming soon…

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but the moment I had the motivation and inspiration to write more for this, I did. I was at work, and thank the Lord for Google Drive because this never would have happened if I couldn't just sign in and type. I've got barely enough to go on to wrap this up, but now that I've got a grasp on some direction it won't be nearly as long. I might even be able to finish by Christmas. Sorry to anyone who expected, like I did, to finish by TTK releasing. Life gets in the way, ya know? I've been working on two other FFN projects behind the scenes on this one, but those won't take away from the time I spend on this. Thanks for waiting, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this stark departure from what the story has been so far.


	19. From The First

From The First

* * *

Morik practically crashed to the floor, exhausted. He leaned his back against the brown stone wall as best he could, mostly leaning to the right since he had Viksis over his left shoulder. Ramiks, for the moment, was out of his trance, not tired at all.

"You cannot rest for long. They will find us if we don't keep moving," said Ramiks.

"Will your Ghost respond yet…?"

Ramiks manifested the small drone, which hadn't spoken since they'd arrived wherever they were. Still no response.

"Our only chance will be to steal a ship. Perhaps even several."

Morik didn't say anything, mostly focusing on breathing and staying awake.

"We should go."

Morik struggled to his feet, Ramiks aimed his pulse rifle, and the two continued.

* * *

Kaara stood over the last of the Vex, Void Bow in her hand, looking over the stone ruins and Vex constructs. The unearthly blue lighting of the constructs reflected softly off her matte silver face, her own blue eyes melting with the glow.

"You clear?" asked Soren, waiting for her in his ship.

Kaara looked around once more, her gut saying something she didn't understand. She finally dismissed it, calling up her Ghost and transmatting to her ship.

* * *

Ramiks and Morik ended up on a ledge outside the tower, after being stuck in hallways for a while. Ramiks jumped down into a small court, Morik following but dropping to his knees on landing. He swayed, stood, and caught up to Ramiks who had moved forward. There was a narrow hallway to the left, lit a cool blue by Vex constructs, and a more open path ahead. There were also dead Vex everywhere, and the body of what must have been a Hunter. Morik manifested his auto-rifle, holding it awkwardly with his right arms, feeling uneasy. Ramiks knelt to inspect the dead Guardian, putting a hand on their chest.

"The body is warm, my Kell. Recently dead or recently touched by powerful Light. There may be others nearby. Perhaps they search for us."

Morik looked around. "No. I don't think so. We have no idea where or when we are, and I doubt anyone else does either."

Morik stowed his rifle, putting his lower right hand back over the blood-encrusted hole in his armor. His ether display was less than 5%.

"We must keep looking for a portal or a ship. Waiting for help will find us in the same state as that Hunter," said Morik.

Ramiks looked at the Hunter once more, standing and leveling his pulse rifle, moving forward to explore the new floor they'd dropped on to.

The two Eliksni cleared floor after floor, ever downward, meeting no opposition. The emptiness of the tower weighed on their minds, only the ambient whirring of the Vex machines to keep them from total silence. They reached a point where the tower widened out for one level, clean cut rocks placed around the edge almost as if they were a mock-up of jumpship docks. Stairs carved into the sides, the largest slab high enough off the ground that a jumpship could land next to it, and all of them in a perfect circle around the edge of the floor. The whole circular slab making up the floor was floating, detached from the main body of the tower.

Morik sat on a cubic slab while Ramiks walked around the docks, looking for anything that might get them a ride. While he waited, Morik manifested his Ghost, trying to get some kind of response from it. It would still store and produce his weapons, but it wouldn't speak or send signals or scan areas or objects. Morik had the idea to transmat Viksis' body, but without being able to speak to his Ghost he doubted it would work. He stood, set Viksis on the slab, and held his Ghost out to the body. At first, nothing happened and Morik started to pull his arm back, but he noticed blue light forming a grid on Viksis' body as well as the stone it was on. After a minute, both the body and the stone vanished. Now Morik had nowhere nearby to sit, but at least that huge weight was off his shoulder. Morik noticed Ramiks' blip on his radar approaching, so he turned to face him.

"My Kell, good news. Come with me."

The two walked partly around the outside of the tower, Ramiks watching the tower itself, then suddenly turning outward. They walked between two of the stone docks, all the way to the edge of the platform. Ramiks leaned over the edge and pointed with a lower arm. Morik leaned over and followed his gesture. Far below them, on the surface at the base of the tower, a Ketch sat docked beside a massive Vex construct. Chambers lit in red honeycombed the construct, Vex Minotaurs guarding the entrance to the ship.

"You are thinking of sneaking on board?" asked Morik.

"It is a way out of here. My plan is not for the Ketch, but a Skiff that must be on board."

"And if there is none or we are discovered? Killing the Minotaurs will not mask our approach. If they even see us, all the Vex on the planet will know where we are."

"I realize. But we have no other idea or lead, my Kell. Worse, if it leaves before we arrive, we will be completely out of options. We should be dead already; what is one more gamble?"

Morik sighed heavily. "You are right, of course. We should hurry down, then. I will keep a better pace without carrying Viksis."

"You honor him by keeping his body safe, my Kell, but why did you not just leave him? And how did you transmat him without your Ghost responding?"

"It seems to yet respond to my will in some things. The important functions still work. As for leaving him, I suppose had I been thinking, I might have. I simply found myself in a position to bring him with us, so I did. There was no thought to honor him or preserve his armor, nor anything else. Only action."

Ramiks hummed at the curiosity of his Kell, moving back toward the tower. Morik drew his auto-rifle and followed, eyeing that 5% with worry.

* * *

Aside from the fluttering of cloth, falling was the most silent the two huge Eliksni had moved their entire stay wherever they were. Just before hitting the top of the Ketch, they blinked, cancelling momentum using their now-practiced technique from Kaara. A short search later and they were dropping into cramped service tunnels meant for Dregs and crawling toward the nearest main hall. The moment they found a hatch and entered a hall, now stooped and walking instead of crawling, the pair came across something that stopped them dead.

"How can we be aboard a ship that exploded with us on it?" said Morik.

"Anyone can hang Kings' banners. I refuse to believe what them being here implies."

"We must keep in mind that the Vex are involved… I have seen their tricks first hand…"

Ramiks clapped Morik's shoulder roughly.

"This is no time to dwell on death. We have both lost dear friends now," said Ramiks, catching on to Morik's solemn tone.

The two continued forward, familiar with the section of the ship they found themselves in. The halls were eerily empty, just like everywhere else.

"Are there so few Vex or Disciples that they do not search for us?" worried Morik.

"It does seem strange," agreed Ramiks, "but I would rather take advantage of it than waste time being slow and cautious."

A short walk and down a few flights of stairs and the two reached the hallway before the navigation room, where they met Jeksin the first time. There were no scorch marks or bullet holes and dents, no dead bodies, no alarm sounding or announcement of their intrusion. But despite everything else, there in the navigation room was an idle Pilot Servitor.

"Do you think checking security will do us any good?" asked Ramiks. "If things have been fabricated this much, I'd expect false camera and audio feeds as well."

"I'm more worried about whether this Pilot can dispense ether," said Morik, approaching it and drawing his cypher from his belt.

Ramiks watched, tilting his head. "You have problems with ether?"

Morik was equally confused. "Do you not? My ether was low to begin with, and this wound has only made things worse."

"Only now that you mention it do I realize, but my ether has been steady since our escape. I also notice you have not been using any of your Light."

"You make it sound as if you can. I thought what happened earlier was a fluke, or a fit of passion or instinct. Can you really connect to the Light on your own?"

Ramiks held out a hand and ran Arc Light through it.

"I feel it more strongly than I ever have," he said. "What I did, I don't know, but ever since I have been full of energy, charged with Light constantly, and - though I only noticed now - steady with ether. My Ghost will not respond, so I don't know if it is my Ghost's doing or somehow my own."

"I feel nothing. No Light, starving for ether. If you cannot show me how to reach the Light without help, then I must rely on ether. I will attempt to draw ether from the Pilot. See if you can access it and acquire a map, or possibly even get a transmission out."

To Morik's relief, he was able to draw ether, and could feel his strength returning. He was still wounded, but his blood had clotted over the wound loosely and prevented extra ether from escaping. If Morik were forced to move too quickly, however, the light scab would surely rupture. Ramiks tried several ways to access the Pilot's navigation and mapping, but he was locked out. He switched to using a communication terminal, broadcasting a text-only call for help, hoping it would go unnoticed by the enemy.

"My apologies, Kell, but without my Ghost functioning, I cannot access anything that requires permissions. I have set up a distress call through communications, however. It may not be enough."

"We should leave the ship, then. There's nothing for us here."

"Oh," came a voice over the ship's speakers, "It's far too late for that."

It was the voice of the Disciple whom they had met upon first awakening. The one that killed Viksis.

"They can revive, even without Ghosts?!" said Ramiks, quietly.

"I must say," continued the Disciple, "If I had the gaul to make bets with Master Osiris, I would have won this one. He didn't think you would take such obvious bait, but I suppose he overestimated your resourcefulness. For a while we thought you'd seen the other- Oop. Can't spoil that, now can I? Anyway, you two have a choice to make now. You can use the self-destruct on that ship and maybe take down our base by sacrificing yourselves, you can try to fight your way out, or you can reconsider and join us. At this stage, though, I'm willing to bet Master Osiris will make you work like slaves and forgo teaching you."

"I am no one's slave!" spat Morik.

"Oh, did I say that? Sorry, I really should remember to explain better. You remember that Exos can have their memories wiped and still remain Guardians? Same concept. You won't know you're a slave, or anything else anymore for that matter, you'll just do as we tell you and walk around mindless. Not that you're not already brainless. Anyway, you'd better make your choice. All squads! Advance!"

"Squads?!" said Ramiks, looking at Morik.

"We know a Ketch better than they do. We will access self-destruct, add a timed delay in case they do not know how to check for it, then make our escape. This ship should not exist anyway."

"Will we return to the surface? Or search for a Skiff?"

"Either way we should head for hangar and storage. We can escape out of the main doors, whether by jumping or flying a Skiff out."

Ramiks bent over the main console ringing the Pilot, and worked through the interface as fast as he could with only two arms. He kept his pulse rifle ready with the other two, looking up to stay alert anytime he didn't need to read something. Morik manifested his Ghost and tried to get it to respond again, but with no results.

"It is done!" said Ramiks, turning and moving back toward the hall. "We must go. We have no way of knowing who or what is after us, if there is anything after us at all, or how close they are."

Morik stowed his Ghost and followed, heading toward the service shaft with Ramiks.

* * *

Weapons stowed, emergency lights alone lighting the ship after an unknown power failure, Morik and Ramiks crawled up a vent filled with pipes usually used to transport ether throughout the ship. They had heard rushing boots over the metal floors several times, but either the enemy didn't know where they were or couldn't find how to get into the vents. Ramiks reached the opening they needed, outlined with yellow paint and with the Eliksni writing for "cargo" labelling it. He hit the release, looking around the darkened hall before jumping out with a heavy thud and drawing his pulse rifle. Morik followed him out and closed the vent, drawing his own auto rifle and looking around. He was reminded of the Exile's Ketch, buried on Mars.

"We should pass through Inventory and down the stairs next, yes?" said Ramiks.

"If the layout is still the same, as it has been until now."

Ramiks nodded and moved decisively to the left, around a corner, though an open security door, and passing through an intersection. Morik followed close behind, both of them checking corners and watching their radar. They reached another open security door, one that led to a darkened room normally full of boxes and scrambling Dregs, managing the resources stowed on the Ketch. They crossed the room, to another door, this one on lock-down because of the power outage.

"I will pry the door open. This outage is a petty attempt to stop us," said Ramiks, stowing his gun and drawing his shock blades.

"I believe they must have shut down the Pilot, since they were unable to stop the self-destruct we hid from them. I'm not certain that will stop it, and so neither are they. We must assume our timer is running short. With no Pilot to sound the alarm or issue countdowns, the ship may detonate at any moment."

Ramiks had his shock blades jammed into the gap in the door, Arc Light making the room flicker blue as he wrenched the gap wider and wider until his lower hands would fit in the gap to hold it open. He sheathed his blades and put his other two hands in the gap, pushing the top and bottom panels wider apart until he could fit a boot in the gap, then forced the door completely open. His boot hit the floor, his hands touched the ceiling, and he held it open while Morik stepped through. As soon as Ramiks stepped out of the doorway, the door slammed shut again. Ramiks ripped the panel off the door controls, pulling out wires in case whatever was after them tried to access the controls instead of prying open the door like they had. Morik was already moving down sets of stairs, to the hangar floor.

It was too dark to see if anything was docked, only security lights lining the walls and stairs leading to doors. Ramiks again drew a shock blade, running Arc Light through it to use the blue light as a torch. Like the flashes of thunder in a child's nightmare, the first light from his blade revealed their enemies. Guardians, all of them Titans, with hammers in their belts and wearing the same uniform armor. There were twelve, in four rows of three, one row to the left and right, and two in front. One spoke, though neither Morik nor Ramiks could tell which one.

"Master Osiris wishes you to know he finds you disappointingly predictable. He also wants you captured alive. Surrender."

Ramiks and Morik looked at each other. A moment of silence stretched between logic and impulse, between acquiescence and defiance. Morik inhaled to speak and was interrupted before he could get a word out. The lights snapped back on, and Eliksni came over the speakers.

"Scuttle of Ketch aborted. Main reactor cycling down. Please return to your stations."

The Guardians broke their intimidating stances, looking around, asking each other if anyone had understood. Morik and Ramiks matched gazes again. Morik started chuckling.

"You can't capture us. You can't even escape alive now. We all die, here and now. Make your peace."

Morik sat down, his change in stance measured and controlled. He appeared to relax and close his eyes, followed closely by Ramiks, who kept watching Morik..

The Guardians were frantic now, immediately calling for a report from the other squads. Morik opened his eyes and nodded, only slightly in case any Guardians were still cautious. Ramiks was on his feet and bursting with Arc Light in an instant. A wave of Showstopper, a blink while the group was off balance, and then chaos. Ramiks wasted no movement, slicing his first target cleanly in half at the hip while stabbing the Titan next to the first in the back. Ramiks spun, his back briefly to the other Guardians, slashing backhanded and beheading a third. In the mere second it took, all the other Guardians drew their hammers, Solar Light bursting from them in unison. Ramiks was stuck in a limbo, too slow to kill them all, too soon to blink again, too weak to survive all of them attacking at once. Over the crackle of his Light and the roaring flames of theirs, a single tiny sound was almost lost. Metal on metal, as brief as the dropping of a pin. Morik's flashbang bounced between Ramiks and his enemies, erasing the tumult of combat from all their senses. Ramiks stepped in, unflinching, keeping the Sunbreakers in his mind's eye and cutting them down as quickly as he could. Seven fell to his blades in total, counting the three he had originally surprised, but when the glare cleared for Morik, Ramiks was facedown next to a docked Skiff. A dent in the hull, scorch marks around the dent, and Ramiks' smoking body told the story.

Morik, at last, felt the Light. No wonder Ramiks couldn't teach him how to reach it; it had to reach back, like a living thing. Was this the will of the Traveler? Was this how it guided mankind, and the Eliksni before them? An unspoken impression, a desire, a motion of the spirit itself? The feeling was completely different than the regulated Light fed from a Ghost. There was no worry of remaining Light, no watching displays for recharging "abilities," and no end to the depth of the power Morik now felt.

The Guardians turned on him, five left, and in a cascade they threw their hammers. Morik blinked forward, dodging three. One fell short and the other streaked for his chest. Morik threw up his arms to block on impulse, the hammer struck and exploded, Solar Light washing over him. His whole body crackled with Arc Light, he could feel ether flowing in, transmatted from the very air. The huge hit didn't weaken him at all, thanks to his strength still surging up, and Morik charged forward, turning his forward momentum into a Fist of Havoc for the ages. The wave of Light from his ground zero flooded the hangar, rocking the two Skiffs, flowing over Ramiks, and throwing the Guardians off their feet. All of them maintained balance, landing upright and summoning another Hammer of Sol to throw. Like bowls of oil from a line of catapults, their hammers flew high, set to rain on Morik as he rose from his strike. Morik blinked back and sprinted forward, a Juggernaut shield snapping in place just as the hammers exploded before him. His overflowing Light held the shield, and he tore through the flames, taking the Guardians off guard with his aggression. He kicked at one, who jumped over the attack, punched at two others who blocked, while the other two struck with their hammers.

Ramiks struggled to lift his head, finding himself in the same dire straits as Morik had at the top of the tower. This time it was he who saw Arc Light and a holdout for life, the Titans swinging hammers and dodging strikes, Morik, a Titan himself, blocking hits and lashing out in all directions. The exchange was almost too bright to look at, blue and orange light mixing and radiating out, the strikes of both parties creating even brighter flashes. The back of Morik's armored fist to a Titan, a Titan's dashing swing into Morik's chest, punch after punch, kick after kick. With a simple stomp, Morik pulsed with a mimic of Fist of Havoc's shockwave, pushing the Guardians away. He drew his auto rifle and fired in a sweeping arc to discourage them from rushing back in. Both sides were far more durable than normal because of the amount of Light they were wielding, and neither side seemed to be tiring. It was a deadly stalemate that Morik wanted to avoid.

One of the Titans dodged aside when Morik fired at her, noticing Ramiks still on the ground, weakened. She brought down her hammer on his head, killing him and forcing out his Ghost. She pulled back to smash his Ghost and felt more than saw a shadow loom over her. She looked up to see Morik, his Arc Light still flashing across his visage now and then, like sparks, his glowing blue eyes smoking with ether. In three of his hands he held a Titan by the helmet, the fourth balled in a fist and launched at her. She went tumbling over the floor, flipping and gaining control again, sliding to a stop on her knees and one hand, her hammer held ready.

As she looked up at that moment, one of her allies' body flew at her. She rolled aside, this time gaining her feet properly. A second and third Titan followed, sailing through the air at her and forcing her to dodge. Out of the shadow of the third, Morik blinked before her, already firing a punch for her stomach and launching her into the air. She threw three hammers down at him, each throw releasing Light powerful enough to lift her even higher. Her back hit the ceiling and she pushed off of it, forming another hammer and leaving a flaming trail in the air as she descended on Morik, who had blocked the previous throws at the cost of scorching his already burnt armor but defending Ramiks. As the Titan fell, she repolarized, from Sunbreaker to Striker. Her hammer lost form, started throwing off sparks in her hand, and she aimed her fist for Morik, Death From Above. Morik held his ground, unable to move without exposing Ramiks to the attack. He crossed his arms in front of him, angled up at the approaching Titan, bracing. Without him thinking about it, a Juggernaut shield snapped up as well, just before the Titan struck. She shattered the Juggernaut shield, connected with Morik's block, blew through it, and bowled him over Ramiks, punching him in the chest and landing on him. Morik slid over the floor on his back, scraping the metal floor and sliding under a Skiff with the Titan kneeling on him.

* * *

"Communication override, House Judgement. All on-board personnel are instructed to stand down and surrender. A boarding party is inbound to confirm cargo. Message repeats…"

The synthetic Eliksni voice from the Pilot Servitor continued the message under the breaching alarm. Morik was vaguely aware that his vision was filled with the bottom of a Skiff and golden armor. Heat washed over him and his fuzzy brain put together that the Titan standing over him had repolarized again. A light rose over her head, her hammer, Morik assumed. Then the heat was gone, a black and silver streak wiping it away. Morik's ears were ringing, his body was full of pins and needles from all the lightning. He turned his head to see what had happened to the Titan, vision blurry. Something big was fending off the Titan, taking hits from her hammer that sent flares of Solar Light spraying away from their clash, but all of it was out of focus. Morik felt something grab his shoulders.

A drowned voice reached his ringing ears, like someone screaming from above the water at someone still in it, distorted and incomprehensible. He couldn't make out who or what it was. There was too much black for it to be flesh, so it had to be armor or metal, and the hands were human shaped and gripping tightly. Morik couldn't find it in himself to move. He reached for the Light, for some modicum of strength, and it answered faithfully. Morik had to shut his eyes against the flood of corrected visual data to his brain, but he recovered quickly. Before his eyes were even open, the figure yanked him into a seated position roughly. He felt something knocking deliberately on his helmet.

"Anything alive in that tin can?"

"What sorta idiot takes a hit like that head on?"

Azariah?! Blytz?!

Morik looked to his right, eyes open, to the direction of the sound. Kaara stared back at him, Sanction Six model helmet substituting her glowing blue eyes. He looked forward, seeing Enki in full armor as well. He looked back and forth between them, displaced and confused.

"What's wrong? Can you hear me now?" asked Enki.

"Who knocked?"

"Knocked? I hardly call blasting through the cargo door knocking," said Enki.

"Nevermind," said Morik, "I thought you couldn't leave the city."

Morik searched for the Titan and found Ramiks standing over her unmoving body, slumped and scorched, just like he was.

"Oh, yeah, Kaara told me about that. I guess I should get this out of the way first, then. I'm not who you probably remember. I'm Enki-1. I've got enough back-up data from Kaara to know who you are and that we used to work together, but she tells me I took the memory reset because I couldn't stand Tower work anymore. I'm not inclined to call her a liar on that point. Good to meet you again."

"Four gone, then."

"Forewent what?"

"Nevermind, Enki," said Kaara. "We need to go. There are many more of these Sunbreakers onboard the ship, and they're all heading this way. If we can't rescue you and Ramiks, we won't have any information on this place…"

"You two have them?" came a muffled voice inside their helmets. Soren.

"We do. The Kell seems out of it, though. I'm not sure he can walk," answered Enki.

"Well, get Ramiks and Viksis to carry him, then, we gotta go! Now!"

Enki looked around the hangar. "Where's Viksis? He's your second Archon, right?"

"He is dead. It is no use looking for him. Ramiks and I cannot call our ships; our Ghosts are unresponsive."

"You catch that, Soren?"

"... Yeah. Well, then, you and Ramiks carry him. Move it."

Ramiks clenched his arms, stretched a bit, trying to shake off the same numbness that Morik was feeling, and bent to pick up Morik under his arms. Enki grabbed his legs and they carried him out from under the Skiff. Kaara had run over by the huge hole in the hangar door, and was laying down with a new sniper rifle drawn.

"First squad entering the hold. I'll slow them down."

Kaara fired, her shot pegging the lead Titan in the head. When the bullet struck a blinding flash dazzled the others, causing them to stumble. Kaara waited for one of them to straighten and took a second shot, dropping the second like a sack of bricks and accompanied by another flash.

Enki's ship hovered just outside the hangar door, and in a second Morik vanished into it, followed by Enki himself via transmat. Kaara stood up and called her ship when Enki's pulled away, transferring Ramiks to it and then herself. Enki's "Ether Eater" led the way, followed by Kaara's "Hildian Seeker," following a waypoint set by Soren on his own ship, a "Quite Content Damsel."

"We have pursuing ships appearing," reported Soren. "They expected this! There are blockade runners forming up above us. Either you guys hit NLS now or we aren't leaving at all. We can always make a second jump later."

"I'll handle navigation, Enki," said Kaara.

"Right," agreed Enki. He started linking his ship to her navigation system, more or less ignoring Morik barely awake and crammed in behind him, legs practically resting on the controls because of his height. Just as the familiar distorted Light warped around their ship, Morik could hear Osiris in his head.

"None of you are going anywhere…"

* * *

We Are coming soon...

* * *

A/N: First, an important credit: Hot Mess from Crypt Of The Necrodancer by Danny Baranowsky. For Morik's "awakening" to the Light.

Realized I never provided credits for the second arc… Probably because that one was largely original. Of course, character references listed remained the same from the first arc, but additional characters like Ramiks and Viksis were made from scratch. This arc is relying heavily on some inspiration, and will have proper credits. Sorry I couldn't finish by Christmas, though I'm sort of glad now that I didn't finish before Taken King released like I originally planned. If I could ignore the rest of life and just eat, sleep, and write, I could have without issue, but it would have been a very different story (for "different" read "worse"). It could be so much better, to be sure, especially if I went with more literary techniques and wrote the world in such a way as to push down my characters, but I've never cared for the classic approach very much (evident by my favorite author being Brent Weeks). I, long ago, took the advice to write what I want to read, and it's never done me wrong before… Ok, so maybe it has once… *cough* TWIN HUMANITIES *cough*


	20. We Are v2

We Are

* * *

Blackness. Paralysis. Asleep, eyes closed, but conscious. From panicked flight and numbness in body to nothing. A voice rang out, clear as day.

"In my quest for truth, Kell of Light, you are the first to sway me. But you know nothing of truth. I laid the way before you and you refused to walk it. You should be commended for finding your way to the Light on your own, but even that proved difficult for you, and too little too late against my followers. To reward you, now I will show you something you didn't know you didn't know. Behold, the harnessed power of the Vex. Behold the truth of time, space, and Light as they join hands. Though we will never meet again, I will never forget you. May you be the last to die, starved and alone, far from anything familiar. It is what ignorant warriors like you deserve for raising a hand to me."

* * *

"-way then, if you've got something."

Enki's voice. Comms?

"Hey, Morik's awake. How're you feeling back there? There was an error with NLS. For all of us. We have no idea where we ended up, even though it was a short jump. In that amount of time we should be less than a fourth of an AU from where we started, but the surrounding space isn't mapped at all. Star charts aren't helping either."

"O-... Osiris…" choked out Morik, stirring.

"Hey, hey, don't move too much. There's not a whole lotta room in here. What're you saying about Osiris? You think he did this?"

"He did… I heard him..."

"How could he interfere with NLS travel?" asked Soren over comms."He wasn't anywhere near us, I don't think. I never saw him, and a guy that important would at least have a unique ship or paint job."

"He mentioned Vex… Harnessed power…"

"Vex?"

"The Vex have many frightening powers," said Kaara, her voice over comms crackling. "They can warp thousands of lightyears away in an instant, they exist removed from time, and they are a collective mind. I always wondered why they seemed so weak in combat for something that sounds so all-powerful. The only feasible explanation is that Osiris used this power somehow to warp us here before NLS could completely take us away. Our navigation, sensing an unreasonably distant exit point, decided it was an error and pulled us out. To us, a short distance trip, but in reality we only moved from one pocket of empty space to this one. The real distance covered was when we were warped against our will."

"So? What do we do about it?" said Soren. "None of us can access the Vex network remotely and there are no nearby planets. Or stars. We could queue up NLS to take us to the nearest system, but billions to one, it's empty."

"We're immortal," said Enki, "We'll think of something given time."

"Scanning the surrounding area," said Kaara.

* * *

Morik looked around the cramped jumpship. Thanks to his interface with the Light, he no longer had to worry about ether as long as there was enough surrounding matter to be changed into it. Now that he was in a cramped ship, it was back to waiting to starve to death. Ramiks must be in the same position. A few minutes went by before Kaara's voice came over comms again, still crackling.

"I found something. There's an unlit object nearby that's giving off a lot of interference. It's very close to me."

"Is that the fuzziness coming from your voice?" asked Soren.

"Fuzziness?"

"Your comm's been full of static since we got here. I figured it was an error with my ship after what happened."

"I hear it too," provided Enki.

"Ok, so, send us the data. Could you make out a shape?"

"Only with sonar, so it's distorted. Anything more advanced is getting scattered. There is some kind of atmosphere, or it wouldn't work at all."

They all went silent, looking at whatever Kaara had sent. Morik couldn't see, since Enki's head blocked the main interface from view.

"Is the scale right? Why can't we see it blocking stars?" said Soren.

"It's right," said Kaara. "I'm not sure why. I'll make a landing attempt."

"No," said Soren, "Let me. You and Enki have passengers. I'm alone. Stay put. I'm coming close."

"You still awake, Morik?" asked Enki.

"I am."

"Mind pulling up all the records you've got on Osiris?"

"My Ghost will not respond. Not since I awoke in that tower."

"Damn… I'll do it, then. Hey, guys, gimme a sec, alright? I wanna do a bit of reading while you two figure out that object."

* * *

Osiris removed the helmet. Osiris froze the body. Locked the system. Osiris gifted the helmet to another, who would later fall and pass on the relic. Osiris looked into the lights, the eyes, and spoke. Spoke death, spoke fear, spoke mystery. Osiris banished the lights. He said the words. Always those words.

"May you be the last to die, starved and alone, far from anything familiar. It is what ignorant warriors like you deserve for raising a hand to me."

The boots hit ground but the eyes saw none. There was the Light. Always the Light.

"Where are we?" The voice of the fragment.

"Did he kill us?"

The fragment unlocked the system. The lights were alone with the fragment.

"What do we do?"

The fragment vanished. "I guess we just start walking," it said.

And so they walked.

* * *

"To the unidentified vessel," came a distorted voice over comms. "This is Saint-14, an Exo Guardian. If you can hear me… If you understand me… I need help."

Morik's head almost hit the roof of the jumpship cockpit.

"Did you all hear that?!" said Enki.

"No doubt. But that's impossible!" said Soren. His voice was nearly as distorted as the transmission.

"Mapping confirms one Guardian," said Soren's Ghost. "His Light is… Incredible. I'll set him as a waypoint. Using his stance to judge, I can also transmat from the ship."

"Do it. And keep the ship a safe distance away. See if you can clean up the signal."

Soren vanished from his ship, landing on empty space next to a Guardian with no helmet. His armor was heavy, like a Titan's, and mostly made of well-worn metal. His Mark was torn off, scraps of cloth left attached to his belt and nothing else. His lights were a violet color and he seemed to almost radiate energy all on his own.

"Are you really Saint-14?" asked Soren.

"You know of me?"

"I don't think there's a Guardian who doesn't know your name at least. Your helmet is a treasure to Titans. They say it makes a Defender's Light blind minions of Darkness."

"I don't know how much of that to believe. I was working on such a technique before… how long has it been since I came here?"

"You don't know?"

"All internal clocks have ceased functioning. For my Ghost as well. I can't even time a lap here."

"How did you get here?"

"Osiris," spat Saint. "He was spotted on Mercury and I was sent after him on the tale end of my last mission. When I arrived I found myself quite alone, so I started tracking Osiris. He wasn't doing much hiding, so I assumed he felt safe. Even so, I was ready for a trap, but not ready for the kind of trap he'd set. If you are here, he must have shown his tricks to you as well?"

Soren covered his shock well, and explained.

"He used Vex technology somehow and warped us out of the air, while we were moving, to a spot nearby. We'd just barely started NLS, and we ended up here. We never even saw him. My Fireteam is here as well."

"I gathered that from your use of pronouns. Well, company will be nice at least."

"Company? Is there no one else here?"

"The others Osiris, or someone, sent have died. There are small Vex drones here that appear quickly and try to pierce soft spots. If the decompression didn't kill them, the cold and lack of air did. No other Exos have appeared."

"Thanks for the warning…" said Soren. He started to say something over comms, but Saint interrupted before he could get a word out.

"It won't save you…"

Soren chose to ignore the comment and continued.

"There's solid ground, but it will be dangerous for Ramiks, Morik, and myself. Saint says there are drones here that specifically try to compromise vacuum-rated armor. Exos are safe, though. He's also completely pessimistic about leaving. He said 'company' would be nice to have, not 'help.'"

Kaara responded, distorted.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I recommend returning to your ship before you're attacked. Enki and I will go to the surface instead."

Soren returned to his ship and pulled it away from the invisible object. Enki and Kaara drew close and transmatted to the surface near Saint, leaving Ramiks and Morik alone in the ships. The instant Enki drew near, Saint reacted.

"You!" he said, rushing up to Enki and grabbing his helmet. "You've got Vex constructs in you, don't you? Take of your helmet! Right now!"

Enki threw Saint's hands off. "What are you saying? Get off me!"

Kaara put a hand on Enki's shoulder and stepped forward, not quite between the two.

"Why do you know that?" she asked.

"He's serious? Since when?" asked Enki.

"Are you kidding," said Saint, "I've been here Light knows how long. I know what Vex signals feel like, and he's got them."

"Feel like? Kaara, really, what's he talking about?"

"I never thought to bring it up," said Kaara, "But you were once infected by Vex technology. I thought we had removed all traces, but during your reset they found small constructs forming. Short of deconstructing you, they can't be removed. The creation of Exos is a lost art, and so deconstruction is out of the question."

"Now that someone's vouched for what I already know," said Saint, "why don't you do like I asked? I need a look at those constructs. If I can use them to relay into the local network, there's finally a small chance I could escape."

Enki removed his helmet, handing it to Kaara. His orange lights burned in contrast to Saint's purple ones, and if an Exo could eye another with skepticism, Enki would have been doing so. Saint walked around behind him and popped open his casing. Sure enough, small cubes and angular wires the width of a human vein spidered around inside Enki's head. White sparks passed between surfaces from time to time.

"Just like I thought. Hold still, Guardian."

Saint called up his Ghost and the two went to work.

Soren's voice came over comms, distorted.

"What's going on down there? Everything ok?"

"Saint is doing something with the Vex constructs in Enki's head. He thinks he might be able to access the local network and find a w-"

The interference cleared. "-ay out."

"Kaara?"

"Your signal has cleared."

"Yours too."

The construct Enki, Kaara, and Saint were on shimmered, appeared for a moment, and vanished again.

"Damn… Locked out," said Saint. "They stopped me from going any further than clearing a channel for us. I've got some corrupted map data as well, but my Ghost needs to clean it up before we can use it. If you have preparations to make, I suggest you make them, Guardians. I'm leaving when that map data is available, and I don't feel like waiting very long."

He closed Enki's casing and spun him around. "Sorry for poking around like that. What's your designation?"

"Enki-1," he answered, receiving his helmet from Kaara and replacing it.

"'1'? Only woke up recently, huh?"

"Actually, according to Kaara-0," said Enki, gesturing to her, "I've been around since the Titans were founded. The same Vex constructs you just used were what forced me to take the reset."

"And have you been around as long?" asked Saint, looking at Kaara.

"Yes. We first awoke on the same day."

Saint looked from Kaara to Enki. "Interesting… But better saved for another time."

"We'll return with the rest of our team in a moment," said Kaara.

* * *

Enki reappeared in his ship. "Still awake? Are you feeling any better?"

"Awake, yes, but very weak. We have direction?"

"Looks like we might have a chance, yeah. Saint-14 is down there, and he's a legend. We're all going down to, I guess, conduct an impromptu Raid. There'll be six of us, after all."

"If there is usable matter on the construct, Ramiks and I will regain our strength soon."

"There is, you just can't see it. I'll have to transmat you first. Here goes."

Morik felt the familiar sensation, vanishing in one place and appearing in another, recovering quickly after having experienced it so many times… Just not fast enough in his fatigue.

"Fallen!" yelled Saint, leaping at Morik and gripping him around his neck. The massive Titan tried to carry Morik to the ground with the force of his tackle and his weight, but Morik stayed his ground. He grabbed Saint by his sides, all four arms for control and dexterity, and ripped the Titan away, tossing him so he would land on his back far enough away for Morik to counter should he attack again. Saint hit the nothing, a shotgun already in his hands. He aimed in an instant, clear mastery in his form. Morik presented his shoulder, bending his right arms up to protect his head. His Light responded, forming a Juggernaut shield as well. The shells all blasted into the Juggernaut shield, collapsing it after the first shot. Saint had already pumped the gun to fire again when a large boot sent it sailing from his grasp. Ramiks lifted Saint, one arm around each wrist and ankle, holding him upside down.

"We are Guardians just as you are! Stand down!" said Ramiks.

"Bullshiiii-" Saint started as Ramiks tossed him, flipping him over and catching his limbs again. Ramiks slammed his helmet into Saint's head case, not hard enough to damage but hard enough to send quite the message.

"We did not survive this long to be killed by you and your ignorance. Legendary Guardian or no, if you raise a weapon to the Kell of Light again I will tear every limb you have from your body!"

Ramiks let go of Saint's arms, raised him on his legs and slammed him onto the ground on his back again, letting go. Enki was standing in front of Morik, Soren and Kaara behind Ramiks, all looking at Saint. Saint was shocked beyond words.

"We want to return to the Tower, just as you do," said Morik. "We will need your help, and you ours. It is sudden, I recognize this, but we must have your understanding. If not your understanding, at least your tolerance. Our Light will be proof enough, I am sure."

Saint stood up, looking from one Eliksni to the other, both twice his height. He took note of their armor, Morik in stylized Titan's armor with a Mark he didn't recognize, Ramiks in Hunter-style garb with a cape and the same symbol.

"They aren't lying, Saint," said Soren. "We've been a Fireteam for a long time now."

"When is it that minions of Darkness came to serve the Traveler?" asked Saint.

"When the Traveler," said Morik, "recognized me as a potential ally. I was the first, and so I became Kell. And Kell I remained by my leadership."

"'Remained?'"

"It is hard to say whether I will still be recognized as such should we return to the Tower. I was sure I would die, and entrusted my position to a Defender who was an Archon of mine, Gravian."

"Hmm…" said Saint, considering it all. He went to collect his shotgun.

"The map data's done. We're on a metal and stone construct with some incredibly powerful readings below the surface. If we want to leave, we need a conflux. Let's get searching."

He started off, not looking back at any of his new Fireteam members.

* * *

"Kaara!"

Heads snapped in Soren's direction, then looked for Kaara.

"She fell! There! There's gotta be an opening!"

Soren ran for where she'd vanished, slowing when he got within a meter and shuffling forward. Suddenly his foot lost purchase and he flailed off balance. Ramiks blinked in behind him and yanked him back.

"Kaara? Can you hear us?" asked Enki, staying calm.

No answer.

"I'm sure I opened a channel for us," said Saint. "You all stay here. This wasn't on the map…"

Saint walked forward and fell in, with an audible splash after a few seconds.

"Water?" said Soren.

"What do we do now?" said Enki. "If they're just dead, we'd be killing ourselves too. If we wait here, they might never come back. If we move on, we might leave them stranded here again."

"Jump." "Jump."

Ramiks and Morik responded at the same time.

Soren and Enki looked from one of them to the other, then at each other. Soren sighed.

They all jumped in.

* * *

Instantly, Morik lost sight of the others. Everything went dark, like the bottom of the ocean. He could tell there was light, because his glowing eyes provided enough for him to see his own arms in front of him. He could tell there was matter, because the water resisted more than air and his ether was still rising. He could move and think and even blink, but aside from himself there was nothing. Without doing anything, he felt his body tilt until his legs were straight down. His boots met solid ground and suddenly the water was gone.

Morik blinked and the blackness was replaced by the Black Garden. Solid white trees with red blossoms lined a path before him. Cool light blanketed the scene from above, emanating from an unknown source. As the light passed through the trees, words formed clearly in their shadows. Just looking at them gave Morik headaches, forcing his eyes shut. His upper left hand on his head, Morik walked forward. His path narrowed as it reached a massive cliff. Where the path narrowed into a point grew a flower. As Morik approached, it bloomed into the shape of a Ghost, with four white petals and a glowing center. Morik reached out to it, to cradle it over his left palm as he would his own Ghost, only to draw back in pain. Ether leaked from a cut on his hand, from a thorn on the flower's stem.

"You are a dead thing," said the Ghost, "made by a dead power in the shape of the dead. All you will ever do is kill. You do not belong here. This is a place of life."

"The Traveler is life," responded Morik. "You are a creature of Darkness. You seek to deceive me."

The flower wilted and scattered, its petals fluttering past Morik, drawing his eyes back up the path behind him. As he watched the white join the red petals beginning to fill the air, doubt stabbed his heart. He felt the warm wind flow over him, smelled the sweet sap of the trees. There was a dread in his very soul he could not shake, the sense that he had certainly been deceived, but by what and when he did not know. It had escaped his notice all along and only now did he recognize the feeling for what it was, far too late to see the source. As he stood, paralyzed by the scene, the softly falling blossoms, the words clearly visible on the path, the smell, the warmth, even the sound of the wind passing over him and through the branches, he felt himself become displaced. It was a feeling he'd experienced many times, and would many times more...

* * *

"Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian."

"... Ghost?"

"It worked…! You're alive…!"

Morik opened his eyes, finding himself on the ground and sitting up. He was in a cave of some sort, red sands blowing in from around a corner. Sunlight leaked in as well.

"Where are we? Do you remember anything?"

"I think we're on Mars. The last thing I remember is the Ketch."

"It will take time to explain. For now, we must find Ramiks, Soren, Enki, Kaara, and Saint-14."

"Did you say Saint-14? That can't be right… And Viksis is dead? I have his body..."

"I did say explanation would take time."

"Right…"

His Ghost vanished and Morik stood.

"My weapons?"

His auto-rifle appeared in his hands and he advanced to the corner. Outside the cave was more sand, dunes as on Mars.

"No signal here. We need to get out into the open."

"No. Contact no one. Mask our signal, if you can. We do not want to be found."

"Are you sure? It sounds like we need help."

Morik aimed down his sights, ether wafting from a cut on his left hand.

"I'm sure…"

* * *

The Shores of Time coming soon...

A/N: Sort of a ride, ehh? I thought so just writing it, but it felt right so I kept going. The cards to reference here, to possibly abate the fury from fans, are in Legends. They are "The Black Garden" and "Saint-14," as well as "Ghost Fragment: Darkness 3" under Darkness. For the "Sea Of Time," Ashes To Ashes by Tennen feat. KAITO. (VocaDB song #5800)


	21. The Shores of Time v2

The Shores of Time

* * *

Sun beating down, wind whipping red sand, Morik approached his target. As he crested the dune, he saw it for at least the hundredth time on his journey of ups and downs. Freehold City, in its ruined glory.

"I hope you're right about this…" came his Ghost's voice.

* * *

Ten bullets to spare in the clip and the last Goblin in the buried room fell. Morik manifested his Ghost, sending it to the conflux.

"Direct the gate to The Sea of Time," commanded Morik.

"The… What?"

"The conflux will respond. Do it."

His Ghost spun to face the glowing filaments, accessing the Vex network and requesting passage to Morik's destination.

"Are you sure about this? Why won't you explain anything to me?"

"You are a fragment, yes? You cannot know until my task is complete."

"Of the Traveler? I am, that's true, but you make it sound like the Traveler would disapprove."

"Disapprove it might, of my methods at least, but there are questions planted in me I must find the answers to, and friends I cannot abandon at any cost. We will complete both objectives in one move, by returning to where they were lost and where these seeds took root."

Though the Ghost said nothing, it could tell Morik was in distress. Pained. He had changed, or was changing, and his Ghost couldn't tell if it was for the better or worse. Perhaps even Morik didn't know, it wondered. The Vex portal glowed with life as it directed, and it returned to Morik.

"I don't know where this leads, but it's opened to The Sea of Time as you asked."

"Then it doesn't matter where it leads. We must go."

Morik faced the portal, his auto-rifle limp at his side. The portal's glow cast his shadow long over the room. His Ghost alone knew his hesitation. Morik stepped forward, into the portal, into the glow, and far, far away.

* * *

Waves on a beach were the first sounds Morik heard. He emerged from the portal on the surface of a moon, the host planet clearly visible above the rust red sky and brown clouds. The ground was Vex metal, colored the tan of their bodies. It was either just after sunrise or just before sunset, with the local star low on the horizon. Before Morik, off a sheer edge, was an ocean of small blocks of what appeared to be water. Each block could fit easily in his palm, and they flowed in waves like real water, but the water was black with white foam where the surf broke. The edge of the ground only allowed the surf to break without splashing over, and the waves were gentle. Morik could have stood waist high in the water, for when the waves pulled back to ebb and flow, he could see the gently sloping metal floor beneath the water.

"It goes without saying," his Ghost began, "that this is unlike anything I've ever seen or heard of."

"They are out there," said Morik, facing The Sea, his weapon still down.

"How can you be sure?"

"It is where I lost them. We must find passage."

"I assume you have as bad a feeling about going for a dip as I do?"

Morik didn't answer, only stowed his auto-rifle and started following The Shore.

"Begin long range mapping. General landmarks are what I need, not detail. Clean it enough for rough distance and size, but speed and scope is your focus."

His Ghost went to work right away.

Morik continued purposefully along The Shore, The Sea to his left, gently curving further left, the local star to his right. A sea breeze caused his Mark to flutter from time to time, which Morik took to mean it was around sunset. In silence, he faded into the distance, the gate through which he had come vanishing from sight below the horizon…

* * *

"These stars don't add up right. Just how far did we go…?"

"You miss the scene for its meaning. Our situation is dire, surely…"

Morik looked up slightly, seeing the planet and stars in the sky.

"... But there is beauty to be found, even here."

"I didn't think you cared."

"I was simply never in a position to mention I did."

A pause.

"I've tried fixing your armor, and I was able to handle everything but that cut on your hand. My systems pass right over it, like it's supposed to be there. You're not losing ether, either. In fact, I've noticed a subroutine of mine passively creating ether from the air, something I didn't know was possible until I found myself doing it. Further, your Light is far stronger than it should be, something I noticed right away. I know you're worried about telling me everything, but can you at least tell me how we got to this point?"

Morik recounted as best he could his interaction with Osiris and his followers, Viksis' death, his and Ramiks' escape from Mercury, their warp to unknown space, meeting Saint-14, and up to his plunge into The Sea of Time.

"This is the same Sea? You said it was a hole in an invisible construct."

"It was. The Sea of Time is not bound in ways I understand, but I know that space itself is no object. The Vex are able to create an opening to it anywhere, small or large, but doing so is a risk to them. There is knowledge of unspeakable things within. I think it is their shared mind."

"I have grimoire records of a place called 'The Shores of Time,' from Pujari, a Warlock. It's also a place on Venus used for Crucible matches. Why would the Vex portal bring us out here, so far away, and not to the nearest Sea?"

"Because this is where they wished me to be. Read to me of Pujari."

"Pujari has many transcripts. There are fifteen in the grimoire, but I don't think it's a complete entry. There's also a separate account of Pujari's vision."

"The vision first."

The Ghost read it and Morik stopped walking. His Ghost paused, but he demanded it continue where it left off. It was an exact recount of his experience within the Sea himself. Did Pujari have a vision of him? Or did Morik see Pujari's vision? Did it happen to them both? Neither? Surely it happened to Morik, for there was the cut on his hand to prove it, just as Pujari described. And Pujari made it sound as if, just like Morik, the wound would not heal. Morik was silent and still too long and his Ghost spoke again.

"Are you ok? Did that change anything? Or remind you of something?"

"It changes nothing. I'm sorry, but I cannot say. Please read the transcripts."

"Are you sure?"

"Either that or we walk in silence to our destination. I leave it to you."

His Ghost began to read.

* * *

A/N *1 for music recommendation

In the dark of night, in the distance, Morik spied a lump on The Shore. He approached over time, his Ghost reading Pujari's Transcript #15. It paused as they drew close to the figure. It was Ramiks, barely halfway out of the water, appearing as if he'd dragged himself from the water and fallen unconscious the moment he was sure he wouldn't be washed away. Without any worry, Morik approached and checked to make sure he was alive. Sensing his light, feeling his pulse, Morik slung his Archon over his shoulder and continued ahead. His Ghost finished reading Transcript #15 and he walked in silence.

Dawn broke and still he walked, finally coming within sight of something jutting from The Shore into The Sea. It was another hour before he reached it. It was a bridge that extended straight out from the curving Shore of Time, leading out to a circular platform. It was wide enough for two Kell to pass without bumping shoulders, but just barely. Morik started out onto the bridge, his steps lighting the construct under his feet in dim pulses of red. As he walked, as the water around the bridge grew deeper further from The Shore, independant platforms rose out of The Sea, slumbering humanoid figures on each one, with just enough room to stand. Morik reached the platform at the end of the bridge. Like the moon reflecting off a lake, a white light began to glow on the water before him. The small circle grew larger until it was about the size of the platform Morik stood on, with enough room for a squad of Vex or six Guardians. Morik heard it whisper.

"Osiris knows not what he has done. He thinks himself our master, but he is our pawn. By our work, by his hand, you were delivered to us. You will face our test as those before you."

Morik looked back at the statues, suddenly vaguely Guardian-shaped in his mind.

"What is it?" asked his Ghost. "Is the light there where they'll appear?"

"No. Be quiet for a moment."

The whispers continued.

"You have seen our truths. You have violated our flesh and silenced our gods and our minds. You have lived on our soil, and your heart has been pierced by our assault. Now we test your soul. If you fail, we will receive your body."

With no gap after the end of the last word, a platform rose out of the light on the water. A humanoid figure stood on it, wearing modified versions of Morik's armor. It was clearly a Titan, clearly modeled after Morik. It raised its limp head and spoke aloud.

"Tell me," it said, "Have you ever wanted to be human? Have you ever grown tired of the doubt you receive, despite doing so much to help?"

"I'm not here for mind games," said Morik.

"No mind games. An honest question." It spoke with two voices combined the second time, one normal, one whispering.

"It has crossed my mind, what it would be like. How they live with two eyes and two arms, their courage to stand against races so much larger and powerfully built. Curiosity, of course, is known to me."

"Have you doubted your Traveler?" Three voices now, two whispering.

"I have."

"Do you still?" Four, three whispering. Every time it spoke, another whisper joined. What was now a conversing figure was slowly turning into a droning crowd in one body.

"My doubt is reserved for moments of surprise or fatigued weakness. No, right now, I do not."

"And what of the cut on your hand?"

Morik raised his left hand, Ramiks on his left shoulder shifting. It leaked ether faintly in the early morning light.

"Proof that I have been into your Sea of Time and returned."

"And your Mark?"

"My House, founded by myself and Ramiks, to welcome Fallen who would turn to the Light."

"Turn from the Darkness?"

"Eliksni are not 'minions.'"

"So they seek only the Great Machine?"

"I am proof the Traveler can sustain Eliksni."

"Now you are, that we showed your Ghost its nature."

Morik did not respond.

"Do you wonder why I appear as human, not your mirror?"

"Yes."

"Did you see those who came before you?"

"Yes."

"You are the last. You noticed?"

"Yes."

"Will you decorate our Sea?"

"No. I will reclaim my friends and leave this place."

"And if we refuse?"

"I will dry your Sea."

The figure tilted its head at the absurdity of the statement.

"Release your Archon. You must stand alone before us."

Morik turned and placed Ramiks on the bridge behind him, just off the platform.

"Do you stand alone before us?"

"No. The Traveler is with me."

"You are correct. By your Ghost does its reach extend even here. But do you stand alone before us?"

"No. My Ghost is with me."

"You are a dead thing, made by a dead power in the shape of the dead. Do you stand alone before us?"

"Yes…"

"What is your one wish?"

"To save my friends."

"What is your one wish?"

"... To be Kell of Light."

"What is your one wish?"

"... To lead Eliksni beneath the Traveler once more. All Eliksni."

"You wish to be Kell of Kells?"

"I pay no attention to such things."

"You wish to be Kell of Kells?"

"... Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I am Morik, Kell of Light."

"Who are you?"

"I am Morik, Once-Devil. The Traitor."

"Who are you?"

"I am Morik."

"Who are you?"

"..."

"You must answer with the truth."

"I am Morik."

"Thus you choose the truth. Do you seek truth?"

"I seek simplicity. Knowledge of truths leads away from that."

"Are you simple?"

"I aim to be."

"Are you simple?"

"At heart, no."

"If you fight me, will you win?"

"Yes."

"You must answer with the truth."

Morik flexed his fingers, balling his fists. Arc Light pulsed over him.

"Thus you choose the truth."

* * *

A/N *2 for music recommendation

Morik raised his arms, Fist of Havoc his opening move. His Light washed over Ramiks and the humanoid Morik on the platform, affecting neither. His clone stepped in and kicked him in the chin, caught his head as it rose and flipped him bodily over to the other platform. It was smaller than him, but just as strong. Morik stood quickly and attacked again, swinging both his right arms in hooks. His clone jumped and punched him in the head, causing him to stumble. The clone landed and fired a kick for Morik's chest. Morik shifted to the side to avoid being kicked over the edge and into the water. He grabbed the clone's leg and yanked, punching with his other set of arms. The blows connected and he slammed the clone down on the platform, swinging it over his head like a hammer. He moved to stomp and found only metal with his boot, ether scattering around his foot from his clone blinking away. On reflex, Morik swung his left arms up, looking and deflecting another kick and throwing his clone off balance. Morik spun, Stormfist on his right arms, and punched the clone down the bridge. It tumbled, flipped, gained its feet and sprinted at Morik with all his own speed.

Morik stepped over Ramiks, onto the bridge. His clone lowered its shoulder, a crack like thunder signalling its use of Shoulder Charge. Morik crossed his arms in front of his chest and face, blocking the hit. Arc Light blew past him and he uncrossed his arms with force, blowing back his clone and kicking for its ribs. The clone fell over on purpose, going under the kick, then popping up and throwing a U punch. Left fist palm down, into Morik's collarbone, right fist palm up into Morik's stomach. Morik was blown off his feet sliding over the metal bridge almost to Ramiks. His clone was quick on the assault, but Morik blinked behind it. He came out of the ether to find his clone already swinging a backfist at him. Morik blocked and punched his clone in the ribs and the side of the head. Now it was his clone that flew, out onto the platforms again. Morik ran forward, stepping over Ramiks again. Now his clone used Fist of Havoc, so Morik jumped with all his might, flipping over his clone and landing on the platform it had appeared on.

* * *

A/N *3 for music recommendation

They faced each other, battle ready. His clone bent, without looking, seized Ramiks' arm, and threw him, past Morik, into The Sea. Morik leaned in, grabbed his clone, and dove after Ramiks without a second thought. His clone broke his grip as they broke the surface of the water. This time it was like there was no water at all. They fell together, lit as if by another ray of light, trading blows heedless of gravity. Falling head-first, Morik punched. His clone slowed, as if to duck the blow, punching him in the stomach. Morik doubled over, but grabbed its head, slamming their helmets together. The clone's helmet cracked from the impact, but it reached out and gripped Morik's throat. Morik threw his arms up, breaking his clone's grip. As his own arms passed before his eyes, his clone blinked behind him and attacked. Morik spun and held up his arms to deflect the blows as he did. He swung at his clone before a sickening switch in orientation. He and his clone flipped over suddenly, both off balance. Ramiks flew past them, and they rocketed to the surface of The Sea. As if from a cannon, the three bodies flew from the water, back onto the platforms. Morik landed heavily, bending his knees and putting his hands on the ground. His clone rolled, spun, and sprinted at him.

The clone blinked again, no need to conserve ether and Morik spun to meet its assault. Now Morik blinked as well, and suddenly their fight was one of prediction and clever positioning. The heads of the statues turned to watch, not the only witnesses. After a moment, the platform Morik's clone had appeared on shook and began to sink. Morik came out of his next blink to kick Ramiks off the platform and back to the bridge, but was then too slow to get away himself. In his last moment above the water, he saw four Guardians running down the bridge. The platform plunged into the Sea of Time with Morik and his clone on it. Morik turned to face his clone, which was now waiting for him, arms down.

"You saw your friends?"

"They were coming down the bridge. The statues were watching us as well."

"We finish this."

"I will finish this."

"You fear me?"

"I fear failure will be permanent."

It responded once more, the droning whispers gone from its voice.

"Then you fear death?"

"But do not let fear stay my hand."

Arc Light coursed over himself and his clone. They punched, Stormfist to Stormfist. Then Morik's lower arm connected with his clone's chest, cracking its armor. The clone flinched, seemingly in pain, and Morik pressed the attack. He bent, grabbing his clone by the ribs by leaning over top of it. When he lifted, his arms were positioned so his clone would be flipped upside down. Morik raised his clone high, squeezing as hard as he could to keep a grip, and slammed his clone onto the platform head-first, combined with Fist of Havoc and an earsplitting roar. In a flash, he and his clone were on the other platform, out of the water. He let go and it went limp, its head stuck in the metal, in a dent it had made.

* * *

A/N *4 for music recommendation

"Morik!" called out Soren. They were all approaching, Ramiks waking up.

Morik drew his auto-rifle and aimed past Soren. "Move!"

Soren dropped without hesitation. One of the statues of failed Guardians lept onto the bridge. The large bullets from Morik's Archon-class rifle broke it to pieces, but they were all moving.

"They never were interested in fairness…" muttered Morik to himself. He stowed his auto-rifle, drawing Siegfried Rising for the first time in a long time.

"Everyone off the bridge, behind me. We have our exit."

Morik walked down the bridge, shredding the statues as they tried to attack. Any that remained on their platforms simply waited for him to pass, pretending to be inactive, only for one of the other Guardians to blow them away. When they were nearly off the bridge, the ground shook once, roughly. The Sea of Time began to ebb dramatically, draining away. For a moment it seemed the Sea would vanish, and its true depths were dizzying to behold… Until all the water in the Sea began to form a wave taller than the clouds were high.

"Well… We gave it a good try," said Saint. "I daresay these final hours have been worth it. Better than rotting on that invisible construct."

"You idiot!" said Soren. "You're a Defender!"

"Kid, I haven't touched my Light in longer than I know. I couldn't use the Ward now if I tried."

"Good thing I can," said Enki. He stepped into the midst of his Fireteam, throwing his arms out. Nothing happened.

Ramiks looked at Morik, who stowed his massive gun.

"Kaara, Soren, Enki… Saint," said Morik. "My return to the Tower will reveal so many secrets. This is the first."

He repolarized crossed his arms over his body, and threw his hands out to his sides at forty-five degree angles, lower arms slightly down, upper arms slightly up. His larger Ward of Dawn snapped into place, vibrant purple.

They stood their ground in Morik's pocket dimension, watching the Sea of Time draw close and begin to break, bearing down on them with the force of a thousand thousand waterfalls. Soren closed his eyes, Saint doing the Exo equivalent by disabling visuals, his lights turning off. Enki stood to the fore, Kaara right behind him, wanting nothing to obstruct his view of his possible demise. Ramiks and Morik stood side by side, watching over the other Guardians' heads, all eight combined eyes fixed on the falling "water." The white foam of the wave washed over the Ward, obscuring it from view. With more force than Nature herself, The Sea of Time crashed down around them...

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Morik entered the Vanguard Hall before the procession. His armor had been repaired by his Ghost, but not cleaned as per Morik's request long ago. It had scratches from fellow Eliksni and Hive, deformed spots from burns from Vex and Cabal, and a new, permanent cut on the left palm. The end of his Mark was frayed slightly, but the colors were vibrant with the symbol of his House. A black Warlock Bond hugged his upper left bicep. Ramiks, behind him to his left, was in a similar state, but with a black cape and Viksis' Bond on his left bicep. Gravian, behind Morik on his right, wore a black Warlock Bond and a less tattered Mark just like Morik's. She had relinquished the position of Kell the moment Morik returned. Behind them, flanked by Soren and three other Warlocks, to make two to each side, was a floating bearer, with Viksis lying inside. Behind the bearer were Enki and Kaara, and behind them a small crowd of Guardians with the House of Light mixed in. Dreskin and Yviks, once loyal members of Gravian's Fireteam, had been made her Archons, and they remained so, posted on either side of the arched entrance as honor guards.

"Kell of Light," said Ikora Ray, "We welcome you home, and we share in your time of mourning. Viksis was a brilliant addition to our order, and he will be remembered. His foremost transcript has been prepared for his service. We would like you to read it, then, if you are willing."

"Of course. Your rapid preparation of this ceremony does him honor."

The small crowd parted as the Vanguard Commanders rounded the procession, leading it back outside to the balcony of the Tower. Morik now walked at the rearmost, down the stairs. With everyone gathered, he was presented Viksis' transcript, an excerpt on his view of Light. Morik read over the short passage quickly before reading it, grinning to himself in his helmet.

"'... Often, Warlocks drive themselves mad over the questions of the Light and Dark. They seek knowledge, existential and complex in nature. My respect to them, but my pity as well. Good and evil are points of view for many. To the Fallen, we of House Light are traitors, and evil as can be. To Guardians, we prove ourselves anew each day, aspiring to the good they claim to embody. Just as reality is a construct of our minds, so, too, is our good and evil. There will come a day, not long from the day I write this, where these answers will present themselves to us without our needing to seek them at all. We will find, despite all efforts, that the answers were simple and unspeakable. We will find that what is good and what is evil is unrelated to the Light and the Darkness; that, truly, one cannot exist without the other, even within ourselves.'"

Morik paused, lowering the stone to signify his next words were his own.

"Viksis died far from here, in defense of what he believed in. In defense of myself and Ramiks. He was my second Archon, a valuable member of my House and my team, and as close to family as could be. Through his sacrifice, Ramiks first learned these very truths Viksis spoke of. Through his memory, they were made known to myself as well. Viksis is not the first friend I have lost since my awakening, and to my dismay he may not be the last. But I will keep his memory with me, and seek to grant this," said Morik, holding the stone over his head, "his truest wish with my every breath. May he rest within the Light and guide us all."

Morik set the stone on the end of Viksis' bearer, where it fit perfectly. He stood to one side of it, his back to the railing of the balcony. Ramiks stood on the other side and together they lowered their arms to Viksis' head, chest, waist, and knees. Arc Light flowed from Morik, Solar Light from Ramiks, and Viksis lit aflame. The ether his body was steeped with, having lived of it every moment, colored the flame a bluish-white. Morik and Ramiks stepped away and watched their friend, until he was naught but ashes. When they finally raised their eyes, some of the crowd had thinned, and Saint-14 was standing nearby.

"I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, Morik, but you really have created a respectable addition to the Tower. Just as Viksis said, something I would have once scoffed at, where once there was only Dark, now Light lives too. Your House is proof that those we now share our system with are not all lost, not all evil, and not all mindless minions. It brings gravity to our lives the like of which I hadn't considered before my long stay in the cold and dark. What's more, you and your team saved me from out there, and I've got quite a debt to pay because of that. For now, I think we should all rest… Mourn as well. But someday soon, we need to go after Osiris. This time, I want to go with you. I might have a score to settle, but after what happened to you here, and after all I've seen, I suppose you deserve a shot at him too."

"My thanks for your kind words, Saint," said Morik. "But I must make it a point to come to terms with it all and not bear a grudge. Perhaps once I would have pounded my chest and accepted your offer, but no more. If it is my help you seek, you will surely have it. But I must refuse to share in your hate."

Saint looked Morik over, considering what he'd said.

"I suppose I can respect that. Perhaps once I would have agreed with you. I don't find myself capable of that anymore, though, I'm sorry. Take care of yourself, Guardian."

Saint turned and left, passing by Enki, Kaara, and Soren.

"So, big guy," said Enki, "Now what?"

"I have much to consider, and a good friend to mourn. If you feel ready to resume your work, do not wait for me. When I feel… More composed, I will return to work with you for a time. After that, for different reasons than Saint-14, I must seek and confront Osiris and the Vex Mind. I don't believe I will ever see the end of war… Or the true victory of Light."

"Like Enki said before," said Soren, "We're immortal. We'll figure something out."

"Immortal, yes," said Ramiks, looking back to Viksis' bearer, "But not invincible. Let us go, my Kell. We should deliver Viksis to his final destination."

"Agreed."

Together they moved Viksis' ashes off the balcony, one on either side to direct it through the halls, Viksis' transcript prominently displayed to any who followed: "From The Mind Of A Titan."

* * *

終わり

* * *

A/N:  
*1 Incantation by Shiro Sagisu (Extended by "LegendaryOST" on YouTube)

*2 Cometh The Hour Parte A by Shiro Sagisu

*3 Cometh The Hour Parte B by Shiro Sagisu

*4 Indomitable by Alex Roe

Final arc inspired by the album Lamento by OkameP/Il-Cremonese/Calvi Taro (Tons of stage names, pick one) and, of course, Indomitable Souls by Alex Roe. Both albums are free, the first can be found on VocaDB, the second on Bandcamp. No, I've not been asked to promote them, but they deserve the credit. Music is my muse, after all, and without those two artists this story could not have been. Thanks for sticking around. Hope things didn't get too messy for you... I tried...


	22. Extra 1

Extra

* * *

Morik, Ramiks, and Kaara walked through the City, down a main street. Aside from the occasional head turning, no one paid them any mind anymore.

"Tell me again," said Ramiks, "Why we are bothering with something like this?"

Morik looked over at Ramiks for his tone. Ramiks cleared his throat, a deep thrumming noise.

"I do not see the point to it. What do we care if young humans think ill of us? They will learn on their own once they are grown."

"It is precisely that attitude that forced me to bring you along," said Morik.

"It is better," said Kaara, "that the citizens here believe in us than doubt us. You are Guardians too, and we need to make sure that everyone sees you that way. Fighting will not do that. Who you fight will not change their perspective any further than it has. If you want true acceptance, you must be willing to go the extra distance."

They walked in silence after that, listening to the dull roar of the City sounds. Finally, they reached their destination and walked around behind the building to an open field of grass. A fence that came to Morik's waist blocked their way until someone came to let them in. The three proceeded onto a football field, the goals leaned against the wall of the nearby building, bleachers set up.. Young faces peered out of second and third story windows. Doors opened and out filed the "audience," school children led by their teachers. Several classes worth of students took their seats on the bleachers. Morik, Ramiks, and Kaara stood several meters away in a sort of parade-rest stance, fully armored. Morik's upper left hand, behind his back, still leaked ether. When all had been quiet for nearly a minute, Kaara spoke.

"Good afternoon, students. I am Kaara-0, a Vanguard Hunter, here to introduce two fellow Guardians. They are Vanguards, just like me, and they have been very good friends."

She brought her feet together, standing straight, and motioned with her left hand, straight out and palm up, her right hand behind her back.

"This is Ramiks, a Vanguard Hunter. He is an 'Archon Priest,' a second-in-command and very in touch with something called 'ether,' which we will talk about later."

Ramiks brought his feet together like Kaara, bowing with his four arms still behind his back. He grumbled, more thrumming only another Eliksni or one who had spent a long time with them would recognize. To the students, the sound he made was either threatening or awe-inspiring, with mixed response.

Kaara put her left hand behind her back again, motioning with her right hand as well as a slight bow for Morik.

"This is his leader, and the head of the House of Light." That much, they understood. After hearing so much about the House of Devils, how could they not.

Still slightly bowed, Kaara switched places with Morik, putting her right hand behind her back as she did. Morik spoke for himself. He made sure to keep out any accidental verbal ticks, such as clicking noises or odd intonations. He was used to speaking English by now, but enunciating still took a conscious effort. At least he no longer had to think about removing extra words or phrases that came from thinking in his native language first, such as adding "yes" as confirmation to the end of sentences.

Morik bowed as Ramiks had, now standing in front of Ramiks and Kaara, his image flanked by the two Hunters.

"My name is Morik, Kell of Light. I am a Vanguard Titan. A Guardian. I am here to tell you about myself and my House. I promise I won't take long."

* * *

"Once, my name was Morik, Devil Baron."

Student shifted in their seats.

"I could not stomach to do as I was told. To lead squads of my fellow Eliksni into battle against humans who had done nothing wrong. I was disobedient, and my Kell saw to it I went without food as punishment for my first offense. I did not wait for a second offense, and left the House of Devils, never to return. I tore off my cape, threw down my weapon before my House, and ran away. I was chased far, until I could run no further, and I fell to the snow. I died there, all alone."

Mixed reactions.

"But my story was not over. By chance, I was the first of my House to turn away, and the Traveler had seen it all. The Light reached out to me, brought me to my feet, and placed me in the care of two Vanguards, the Hunter Azariah and the Warlock Blytz."

The Z's gave Morik some trouble still, having to use almost the same motions to make the ticking noises of his own language, and he couldn't help letting a few escape when saying Blytz' name.

"They saved me from starving, brought me to the Tower, and trained me to be a Guardian. In time, I built a House of one. Azariah and Blytz, as well as Kaara, Enki-0, and Soren; they all helped me do so. Together, we worked as Vanguards, and I grew stronger. But it did not last. On one last mission together, things went very wrong. We six were trapped on Mars, deep underground. As we tried to escape, Enki was wounded, and the two Guardians who had helped me the most were lost to us. Blytz and Azariah never made it home with us. Without them, I would not be here today. They accepted me without question, helped me when no one else knew or cared I existed, and they were the examples I tried to follow as I learned to be a Guardian. I will never forget them."

"When I was finally fully grown, a Kell as I am now, I met Ramiks. He was just a Vandel, but he was made a Hunter and sent to work by my side. Shortly after, the Tower announced my House. They gave me this armor, gave Ramiks a Hunter's armor, and together we grew the House of Light."

Morik paused.

"One day, the House of Kings wished to speak with me. They wanted my House to spy on the Tower for them. To lie to and betray the Guardians who had accepted us and worked so hard to help us. I sent them away immediately, but I angered them by refusing and they attacked the City. It was a battle to rival Twilight Gap, and we even fought them in the streets of the City."

Everyone knew what had happened next, with the Ketch disappearing and reappearing randomly. They had all heard how Morik had "died."

"Of course, we were victorious that day… But the story grows stranger still on that day. As you can see, I did not die. Nor did Ramiks or my other Archon, Viksis. Instead, we were captured by Osiris and taken to Mercury. Once again, we were asked to betray the Guardians. Once again, we refused, and it cost us. This time, it did not cost us an attack on the City, or the Tower. It cost us Viksis."

Morik paused again, huffing a breath before going on.

"Like Ramiks, he was an Archon. He was a Warlock, served with the Vanguard, and was a close friend of mine. Like Blytz and Azariah before him, he influenced and taught me a great deal. He was quiet and stern, and his wisdom was something I relied on many times. Without him by our side, escape from Mercury seemed more and more unlikely. We were in a fight I thought we would lose, but Ramiks held himself together and turned the tide in our favor. We took Viksis' body and ran."

Nothing but rapt attention now. The students didn't see Morik the Fallen, they were listening to a Guardian's story.

"In our escape, Enki, Kaara, and Soren rushed to our rescue. The five of us even ran into Saint-14 as we desperately tried to return to the Tower. We were separated, far from home, and I was the only one who knew where to go."

Morik held out his upper left hand.

"One day, you should ask your teachers of Pujari, a Warlock who had the same vision as I did. Thanks to Pujari, I was able to find and rescue the others, and together we returned home at last. We held a ceremony for Viksis' passing, we rested after our long fight, and soon we were called to aid in the fight against The Taken. These days, rest is hard to come by, but House of Light exists to serve alongside the Vanguard to protect the city. To protect all of you."

* * *

Kaara and Ramiks then took time to explain ether, and how Eliksni needed ether as well as Light. Then the three took questions from the students themselves, ranging from eight to ten years old. For the final planned event, Morik removed his helmet. Kaara directed him to kneel down and the students walked past him on their way back inside, to see him up close, cradling his swept-back helmet in his lower left arm. He wasn't close enough to touch, his pride keeping him from acting like a petting zoo animal, and he kept the glow from his eyes, but it clearly separated him from their view of other Guardians. The act, along with his story and his armor, painted an odd and disjointed but accurate picture of who he was to the City. As the last line of students passed him, Morik replaced his helmet and stood. His eyes glowed in his helmet as he watched the doors to the school close behind them.

* * *

A/N:

I just wanted to do something else with this. It was probably stupid and unnecessary, but something was nagging me to add something to the story somehow. I didn't want it to be a Crucible match, 3v3, of our Kell and a bunch of Archons. Not more fighting, the series has enough of that. I also was always interested in showing how the City saw Morik, and how much they knew about what he did. His modified and simplified version of his story is basically how I did that. How he said it is how they knew it, without details and whatnot. With this, I feel a bit better about leaving the project behind. I'm REALLY concerned about how I haven't had any negative reviews the entire time, especially after…

Well, anyway, on a related note to negative reviews, now I'll be putting all my time into rewriting a certain major project of mine (Twin Humanities) in preparation for writing the sequel I've wanted for so long.

As for this story, I must say, don't expect a sequel or anything. I may update it and continue it if Destiny offers something new and interesting in the future, but nothing's set in stone. My practice for this series was character dialogue and tone. I wanted it to be possible to tell who was talking without me explicitly saying who it was. Not that I WOULDN'T say who it was… "My dialogue needed work," is the bottom line… Thanks for sticking with it, all you silent readers, and I really hope I've been able to create a satisfying experience.


	23. Extra 2

Extra

* * *

Hardiman-3 entered the chamber where Morik and Ramiks were waiting. He was an Exo Warlock, painted red and a matte tungsten color for accents. All his lights were red.

"Alright, Guardians. I've been selected to undergo your training for analysis. I'm a former Thanatonaught, and I'm currently heading the research on the nature of the Light. After hearing as much as we have about your recent activities in the field, as well as some very credible rumors if the data from your capture is anything to go by, you've got the full attention of my research team."

He manifested his Ghost, which remained out to hover nearby and record the happenings from a third-person perspective.

"First, I want to monitor your connection to the network. I'll be locking your transmat and masking your connection to the Traveler."

The Vanguard and Crucible had provided Hardiman-13's authorization to do so after receiving his reports and request. As long as they were in the current chamber, he had full rights to tune them as needed from the outside.

"Is it done?" asked Ramiks.

"It is. Go ahead."

Ramiks crossed his arms over his body in an interlocking pattern, hands at or below hip level, arms straight. With a snarl, he uncrossed his arms and Arc Light flashed across his body. He now held four Arc Light daggers, his armor galvanized by the blade trance.

"Without even batting an eye. Incredible."

Hardiman remained quite calm, his face unreadable without human expression.

"And you?" he asked Morik.

Morik raised a hand over his head and swiped down, a flaming hammer coalescing from his Light into his fist. He stepped forward, the hammer sweeping back and vanishing, Arc Light snapping between his limbs and jumping across his armor. Another step forward, arms sweeping inward then out, and he created a Ward of Dawn.

"All three polarities, even. And this is something any Guardian can learn?"

Morik stepped out of the Ward, tilting his head. Hardiman repeated himself, remembering Morik couldn't hear him in the Ward.

"Yes. With training, any Guardian can reach for the Light on their own. We are made aware that the Vanguard regulates and monitors our use of the Light, but we are never told why."

"I'm not so sure, personally, that they even have a good answer for that. Of course, in the Crucible, that control is meant to create a competitive environment, which answers the question on their part."

"The only explanation I can think of is that the Ghosts must relay between themselves and the Traveler, something that can be done regardless of distance or even dimension. Standing in a Ward of Dawn does not inhibit other Guardians from using their abilities without this training, after all."

"An excellent point. You're surprisingly analytical for a Titan."

"It is the place of a Kell to understand those of his House. I have many Warlocks under my banner, and I must be able to hold a conversation them all."

"But you _are_ a Titan. Don't sell yourself short. We digress, however. Tell me, as a Stormcaller myself, how do I begin reaching for the Light on my own?"

"We were able to do it first when we were cut off, as you have made us now, by Osiris. He and his Vex constructs jammed our connection, something that continues to confuse me. How can jamming work on Ghosts that can communicate with the Traveler even inside a Ward of Dawn?"

"Sadly, Osiris was the resident expert on Vex, as Toland was the expert on the Hive. Toland was killed, and Osiris abandoned us. Now we have Eris to teach us about the Hive, but no students of Osiris remain. I can't answer your question."

"Then we will move past it and answer yours. You must be as cut off as we are to begin."

Hardiman looked to his Ghost.

"Done," it said.

"And then?"

"In both our cases, it was in a moment of mortal danger. Unthinking. It appears to be a sensitivity, one that requires attunement through training. I and Ramiks are able to flow between polarities rather smoothly, Gravian is able to use Solar and Void with grace but struggles with Arc, and Dreskin and Yviks are still only able to use their most preferred polarities. Enki is able to use only Void, Kaara can use Arc and Void better than either of us, and Soren is able to use Void and Solar. That is every Guardian we have been able to train thus far. When my other Archons are fully capable, I will have them train the rest of my House. The plan was then to have my House teach the Vanguard and Crucible Guardians, our gift to our fellow Guardians and a way to cement our place here."

"An excellent plan. I promise I won't get in the way of it. I'm here to understand _how_ you do it. My Ghost and I will analyze the scan data later, but for now I want to give it a try myself. We have the data from you two already - although, Ramiks, if you would demonstrate your other polarities as well, we would have better data - and we can use some from myself if I am successful."

Ramiks stood in front of the Ghost and moved through his polarities like Morik had. He lingered in Solar and Void longer than Arc, having less control over the two, something Morik had the eye for but that would otherwise be unnoticed.

Hardiman tented his fingers, resting them on his stomach, concentrating. After less than a minute, he raised a hand and touched his index finger to his thumb. When he pulled them apart, an electrical current connected the two, powered by Arc Light. It remained for a few seconds before dying out.

"A sensitivity indeed," said Hardiman. "I don't imagine any sort of connection is supposed to be easy?"

"It's not 'supposed' to be anything," said Ramiks. "Too few Guardians can do it for there to be standards."

"Good point. I can certainly feel the Light, but my connection is far weaker than with the help of my Ghost. It's downright impossible for me to use the storm trance like this."

"Is Stormcaller your preferred polarity?" asked Morik.

"Ever since it was reintroduced during the Taken War, yes. Before that, I was a Voidwalker. I'll worry about training with this later. For now, before we finish, I have a question for you two."

Morik and Ramiks waited, so Hardiman continued.

"If it is possible to learn to use all three polarities of one class with such fluid and instant transition, what exactly is stopping you from learning to use the abilities of other classes? Could not a Striker learn to throw an Arcbolt Grenade? Could a Defender use Novabomb? Could a Gunslinger rise from death with Radiance? Could a Sunsinger use the Hammer of Sol, or Golden Gun? If a Nightstalker can summon poison smoke, why can't a Voidwalker? These days, when a new Guardian is discovered and is brought before us, we help them tune their Light to a preferred class, but when the Traveler first slept, we were all just Guardians."

"It is worth attempting, but that, too, must be a sensitivity," said Morik.

"As Guardians who all favor Arc Light, perhaps we can meet again and help one another explore the topic. For now, my time is up. I have much to consider and much to analyze. Thank you both for your time."


	24. Extra 3

Extra

* * *

Morik sat on a Vex stone construct, looking out over the colorful acid lake. He was, for the moment, alone.

"I wish you could see," he said to no one in particular, "how far I've come."

"Your loss pained me far more greatly than I could ever imagine, and yet I had no time to mourn you. House of Light exists as it is because of you. I was cold, starved, and alone… And you came to my aid. To your eyes, an enemy, and one whose kind must have been the cause of so much pain to you already. And still you came to me."

Morik paused, thinking.

"I know many Guardians would have done what you did. I hold no illusions that you two alone would have shown me goodwill. I know you did only what you could. Perhaps, to others, you were not special. You were not noteworthy. But they do not know my story. They do not know how you taught me, sparingly at first, out of caution and respect, and more directly later. They do not know of our hunts together, nor our final quarry. They do not know how the thought of you and your kindness changed me. To others, perhaps, you were nothing. But to me, and perhaps me alone, your lives were brilliantly shining, a guiding light to me every moment."

Another pause.

"I suppose I am here, at this place the Tower calls The Shores of Time, because a part of me wishes my words could still reach you. Reach back, through time, to show my appreciation while I could. But I know that cannot be…"

He looked down at the cut on his left hand, still there, still appearing to leak ether.

"… Even if there are many wonderful and terrifying things no one can explain."

Morik stood, a faint wind causing his Mark to flutter. He still hadn't removed the black Warlock Bond from his arm, for Viksis. He looked at the Bond.

"Those who see me think I mourn only Viksis, I know. But I lost Enki as well… A side of him, at least. But they don't know that I still mourn you. I cannot be seen harkening back to-…"

He stopped himself.

"So far am I from my roots that even a word such as 'harken' escapes my mouth…"

He began again.

"I cannot be seen harkening back to your teachings or your words. I can tell your stories, certainly, for the times that call for them. But a Kell must be above certain things, including the constant squawking of dead ones' words. I use what you taught me, still, but no one knows what comes from you and what does not. Even so, unwittingly, House of Light will carry on thanks to your tolerance of an ineloquent, alien newcomer. Even now, indirectly, your deeds have opened the way for House of Light to bring new teachings to the Guardians."

He clenched a fist, Arc Light flashing over it.

"I have become the vessel of wonders of my own. Because you helped me, I helped Ramiks. And we helped Viksis. And they trained others as I trained Gravian. And together we built a House. With that House we defended our home. And with my Archons, I faced the howling Darkness."

Morik held up his cut hand, seeing his ship hovering high overhead between his fingers.

"And with you, and our seniors in Enki, Kaara, and Soren, and my Archons, Ramiks, Viksis, and Gravian, and all of House Light to drive me, I survived."

He closed his fist.

"And so I will carry on. I will bring the Light to those who wish to see it. I will clear the vision of those who must see it with new eyes. And I will smite-!" Lightning cracked as he spoke. "-Any weapon the Darkness raises against me!"

He relaxed, letting his arm fall to his side.

"This will be my first - and last - time to revisit you. So, please… Watch over me."

* * *

A/N: It has come to my attention that despite the popularity of this story (as compared ONLY to my own other submissions), the banner for this story has seen little extra traffic. If you enjoyed the story, PLEASE, head over to BrokenNoah's page on deviantArt and leave a comment or a favorite on the banner (named "Destiny - Fallen Captain"). He was generous enough to let me use the image, and it inspired Morik's early days at the Captain level.

That being said, this is probably the last you'll see of this story until whatever Bungie has planned for Fall emerges. I haven't played in months, to be honest, and I likely won't until the next expansion. If the new expansion is something I can work with, I'll try to plan another arc of the story to close it out and break 100k words. Again, a bit worried that no one's flamed me for this story yet, but I'm not complaining. I can only hope that means I've done well. The OTHER stats certainly point to that. If there IS a next time, I'll see you guys then. But, in case there ISN'T, I want to thank you for all your time, your support, and say that I hope you enjoyed your journey through one of my worlds.


	25. Cryptobiosis

Cryptobiosis

* * *

A/N: There IS a next time. As disappointed as I am that Bungie threw up the middle finger to everyone on older consoles who bought their game and supported them so much, I've still decided to give this story one last arc. Let's be real here, though, it's basically in service to everyone who enjoyed it so much. Twin Humanities comes first as the older story, and this first chapter here is a promise to you all that there will be more. More how? Well, seeing as how the story of Destiny is over for me (I won't be buying an Xbox One, and starting over on PS4 doesn't appeal to me at all), and seeing as how this story has few things left I could do (rehashing Osiris and the Vex doesn't feel right), I've come up with a character-driven final arc. I'm going to place Morik in situations he's never been in before, force him to ask questions and make decisions. To be honest, even I don't know where it'll all go until we get there.

What follows will set up this final arc. I must say in advance that posting for it will not be consistent at all until Twin Humanities is complete (which will be several more months). Again, this is basically fan-service. A chance to flesh out Morik's character as much as I can. It will be practice for me, probably frustrating at times for you all (some things that will probably happen might either cause you to lose or gain respect for Morik and the others), and hopefully a memorable experience.

Thanks again for all the support, and for enjoying the story thus far. Here's to our last (at least) 25k words together!

* * *

A squad of armed Guardians reached the street corner, at an intersection near the Wall, inside The Last City. They each looked down a different path.

"Damn! How did we lose something that big?!" said one.

A citizen poked out of a doorway, a nearby shop that had just been closing down for the night. The man looked horrified, and pointed down the street.

"I- It went that way!"

The Guardians rushed past the man, hardly even looking back or taking the time to say a thank you.

The man didn't watch them go. Instead, he slammed the door shut again, locked it, and retreated into the building.

"I always knew those Fallen would turn on us…"

* * *

Earlier that day…

* * *

"What… Did you just say… _TO OUR KELL?!_ "

Gravian had to practically dive to stop Ramiks from immediately assaulting Yviks, whom he'd just yelled at.

Yviks did his best not to flinch, but his unease was plain to see in his stance and sudden movements, eyes flicking to Ramiks and back to Morik.

"'Not a chosen one,' indeed," agreed Morik. "But Kell I remain. You wish to dispute this?"

"You are no longer the only capable Eliksni in House of Light. You have taught us to question, and taught us to treat others as equals. Question, I do. But none of you… Are my equal."

"I see."

Ramiks tried to shake off Gravian, and Yviks' gaze flicked to their struggle again. Morik didn't mention it.

"If you think you will better lead than I, let us be above our old ways. House of Light should not be split over our conflict. We will meet publicly and settle this fairly. I will decide when and where, but you will decide what our rules will be. Is this agreeable to you?"

"I agree."

"Then this afternoon, in the square in front of the tower."

"No Light, no armor, no ether! We will have a proper duel."

* * *

By the time the two were ready to begin, there was a raised platform prepared for their duel, and a crowd far larger than the one Morik had once gathered to receive his armor was present. Both Eliksni were bare except for a black, skin-tight body-suit they usually wore under their armor. Morik was obviously slightly taller and more thickly built by nature, but Morik was also a seasoned Titan, while Yviks was a Hunter.

"I'm curious, Yviks," began Morik, both sets of arms crossed, "Why would you choose to face me at a disadvantage?"

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing."

Morik uncrossed his arms, lowering his stance.

"If you think so, I am ready when you are."

Yviks nodded, but didn't move.

Morik snorted his amusement and crossed the arena in two huge strides, hands open to catch Yviks in a grapple. Yviks waited, intercepted Morik's attempt, and quickly flipped Morik over onto his back in a display of martial prowess Morik hadn't expected. Yviks, still holding one of Morik's arms, stepped across Morik to roll him, and twisted savagely. As Morik's shoulder rolled out of its socket, Yviks knelt and twisted Morik's arm further, popping his elbow out of place as well.

Morik seized up in pain for a split second, then felt rage wash over him, both at his own carelessness and at being embarrassed in such a way. He twisted his body, sweeping a leg at Yviks' ankles. Yviks felt to the floor on his back and Morik rolled over and popped up to his feet. His upper right arm was ruined, limp at his side.

Yviks was on his feet before Morik could take advantage of having knocked him over, ready to intercept Morik again.

"Come, _my Kell_ , and let be break you down before your House."

"Hmm… HmhmhahaHAHAHA!" Morik laughed at first to himself, but it turned into an outburst, tapering off with a clicking noise deep in his throat.

"Right under my nose, such a powerful ally!" said Morik. "And now an interesting opponent as well. I must apologize, Yviks. I _did_ underestimate you. Wherever did you learn such things?"

Yviks scoffed and offered no response.

"Very well," said Morik. "Refuse to join my banter. I can see you are very serious about removing me. I won't disrespect you further by treating you as less of a threat because you are one of my own."

"That arm didn't elucidate my feelings well enough?"

Morik laughed again. "A furious Light after all! And a display of your English! I am brought low…"

Yviks didn't look amused.

Morik approached again, since Yviks was intent on forcing Morik on the offensive, hands open again as if he were about to attempt another grapple. Yviks didn't fall for it, dodging aside, smelling a trap. He moved to Morik's right, to keep toward Morik's ruined arm and attempt to get behind him. Morik stopped on a dime and threw a kick with his left leg, out backward, looking over his shoulder to aim. His heel crashed into Yviks' left eyes, causing him to stumble and hiss. Morik pulled his leg back quickly, using its returning momentum to spin to his right and throw punches with his left arms. His upper left arm left a trail of wispy light as it flew to slam into Yviks' ribs, Morik's lower left arm connecting with Yviks' stomach.

Yviks stumbled back from the force, but attempted to make a grab of his own. Morik threw his left arms down, bent his knees to get lower than Yviks, took a curving step with his left leg to put his foot down behind and between Yviks' legs, then brought his left arms up for Yviks' throat. Not only was it a dodge of Yviks' grapple, but it turned into a choke-slam with Morik using his own leg as a way to bend Yviks' knees and force him off balance. Morik planted his right foot on Yviks' chest and bent down to him. Yviks had his left eyes shut, one of them bleeding.

"Your cowardice reeks. Your style is interesting, but it makes you far too predictable. You are capable, certainly, but you have far too much pride."

"What do you know of pride?!" Yviks spat in Morik's face.

"A Kell who bows to humans?! They are a powerful ally, but it should be our House above theirs! House of Light, then the Vanguard and Crucible, not all three uttered in the same sentence! We are not equals! No other Guardian can match us!"

The crowd was filled with worried murmurs. Morik straightened, but kept his foot firmly planted on Yviks' chest.

"You agree?! You think we are more powerful than Earthling Guardians?!" he asked openly.

No one spoke.

"Foolishness!"

He lifted his foot and slammed it back down, cracking a rib or two on Yviks, then bending down to pick him up by his body-suit about the neck with only his upper left arm.

"Where were you!?"

He punched Yviks in the stomach with his lower left arm.

"Where were you when I stood out of the snow?! Where were you when I faced the Devils for our Prime?!"

Another punch.

"Where were you when I watched my friends die on Mars?! Powerful Guardians the equal of any Eliksni?!"

Another punch.

"Where were you when Earthlings trained us?!"

Another punch.

"You _disrespectful_ whelp!"

Both Morik's lower arms gripped Yviks' sides, and Morik raised him up and slammed him down on the platform with all his might. Yviks coughed blood.

"Where were you?! Still alive or still dead?! If alive, still with your old House. If dead, somewhere under my feet. You think yourself above me? This we can settle here. But if you think yourself above our allies, peerless and without equal, it becomes another matter. Say it, then! You think humans inferior? Your fellow Guardians inferior?!"

Yviks coughed. "Th- They agree… Where is our right to compete in the Crucible? They fear us. Look at them, my Kell. See the terror in their eyes, even as you raise such passion to defend them."

Morik looked around. He didn't need to. He knew Yviks was right, but he did it to humor the Archon. To see what else he would say.

"You see? The weak always fear the strong. On instinct, without rationale or reason, that fear creeps into their hearts. They will always fear us."

He coughed again, but continued.

"If even they know it, how can you deny it? Their fear will betray us. One day, when the Darkness surrounds, they will throw us to it… They will try to let their fears consume each other… And with no remorse."

If Morik could smile as a human did, he would have. He bent over Yviks again.

"Then," he said, lowly, in Eliksni, "Tell me why you challenge me when you fear me."

Yviks became a snarling mess, blinking and appearing behind Morik on his feet, breaking his own rules. Morik spun to meet him blocking punches from Yviks' right arms, but getting hit when Yviks followed up with his left arms. Morik's ruined right arm prevented him from blocking properly. Yviks kicked Morik in the stomach with all his might, and, with a flash of Light, suddenly stood fully armored with shock blades in his hands.

In a Showstopper Morik would never forget, Yviks exploded with Arc Light into the Bladetrance, causing Morik intense pain… And killing every human onlooker in the first and second rows of the crowd, severely shocking the third and fourth rows, and numbing the fifth. Morik started struggling to his feet, expecting Yviks to be attempting to kill him, but he saw Yviks leap clear over the huge crowd and make a break for the buildings.

"Ghost!" yelled Morik, as he gained his feet, "Are there civilians in that building?!"

"Scans say no. They've gone home for the evening!"

"My Siegfried."

Morik took his stance for holding the massive gun in reverse, so he could hold it left-handed. As his feet and hands reached their places, his armor materialized over him, and the gun appeared in his hands. His eyes practically aflame with surging ether, Morik shot right over the crowd at Yviks. When the first few shots broke through Yviks' shield, he started dodging erratically as he ran. Just before he reached the building, he stepped left, jumped to the right to push off the wall of another building, and flipped to the roof, out of sight for Morik.

"My House!" Morik yelled into comms. "Yviks is a betrayer that will be stricken from our number! All of you are to disperse into the City and hunt him down! Immediately!"

Guardians were already pouring out of the Tower, and a jumpship that had been returning swooped low to fly in the direction Yviks had gone.

Morik took a knee, nearly dropping his gun.

"Ghost… My arm…"

His elbow and shoulder jerked into place suddenly and he cringed in pain.

"There's no permanent damage," reported his Ghost.

"None to be seen, no… Can we save any of them…?"

"Without a Ghost, no. You know it's not possible… I'm sorry…"

"How could he… Not only morally, but how could his Light hurt them? Or me. We were allies, forged in Light together."

"I don't know. The Crucible is supposed to be the only place Guardians are tuned to be able to injure one another. He must have figured out how to do something similar on his own. You taught him to reach the Light without his Ghost, after all…"

Morik already knew it was his fault, but he hadn't thought of that just yet. It made him sick. He didn't move.

"We must go to the Vanguard. I must turn you in to them so you may be examined. They need to know that what I said in Eliksni was not an order to do this. They must see it through my eyes. I cannot let this be the end of my House. Not so easily… And not practically by my hands…"

"You're right. To your left. They're approaching now."

Morik stowed his heavy weapon, stepping off the platform, careful not to step on any of the dead. He suddenly found himself unable to raise his head. He was standing in the blood of those he'd sworn to protect, and they were dead because he'd been too free with his newfound knowledge.

"Morik!" yelled one of the approaching Vanguard. His tone was just to get Morik's attention. Morik didn't look up.

The Guardians got closer, as the crowd parted for them, every one of them in shock.

"Morik. What happened? Why would he-"

"I have no answer to satisfy you. I have no answer to satisfy myself. He betrayed us, and there is no more to understand than that. We must catch him. He knows… How to use the Light on his own."

The Guardian's Fireteam leader reported what he'd said into her comms while the one that had called out to him and spoken to him manifested his Ghost to start scanning. The third spoke up.

"We'll catch him," she said, "There's no way he could escape going that way."

Morik was still looking down at those dead at his feet. He finally looked up and took off his helmet.

"I want the names of every single one of these dead humans. I refuse to move from here until they are brought to me…"

* * *

That evening, while Yviks was playing cat and mouse with the City, still evading capture, Morik sat among his House. All of them, except Yviks himself, knelt before Morik, who sat in a Kell's throne. It was only the second time he'd gathered them in such a way, the first to honor Viksis after his ceremony.

In Morik's hand was a data-pad, displaying the names of those Yviks had killed.

"You are all… To visit the foundries following this and have these names engraved in your armor. On your backs, Titans. On your gauntlets and boots, Hunters. On the sides of your helmets, Warlocks. Not a single one of you will ever be allowed to forget what has happened, just as I will never forget what I have witnessed. This is what pride brings us. They will hate us now. All our work, together, to be accepted and beneficial, and one betrayer will ruin it. Who else among you thinks yourself above the Earthlings? Speak now, and let us settle this in conversation before it becomes such vile betrayal."

None of them dared speak.

"If none of you thinks this way, then what I say next should be of no concern to anyone. Let it be known, from this day forth, that bringing harm to a human will be punished as severely as I can muster. Pray that it happens far from me, or that you are swift enough to evade me, or I will tear the Light and ether from your body with my own hands. Just as I am willing to die in defense of this City, Titan at heart as I am, I will spill the blood of every one of you that dares lash out at an ally."

Silence as he paused. Gravian, Ramiks, and Dreskin knelt beside his throne in silence like the rest of the House.

"Ghosts of our House! From this moment, it is forbidden to transmat ether! This night we will go into the City and hunt this betrayer. Anyone who refuses this hunt will be denied ether until Death itself overshadows them. Further! This betrayer looks like the rest of us to the citizens, but he will use the Light to attack and to hide. We will bring him down with ether alone."

Morik took his cypher from his belt.

"We will go to the Prime, and behave as a House of old in this. If you will hunt with me, you will receive an ample ration for great strength. If you refuse, or I am told you did not hunt with diligence and vigor, I will have your hunger be your punishment."

* * *

Mouseholing coming soon...


	26. Mouseholing

Mouseholing

* * *

A/N: Promises are promises. Twin Humanities is nearing the end of its first major section, Dark Souls 1's content, so I thought I'd put out this next chapter as a show that I haven't forgotten you all over here. With all the talk of Destiny 2 (and trying to avoid spoilers for it), it's got me wanting to return to this story. So, ahead of schedule, here's the next chapter. It might be a long while before the next one, though. Fair warning.

* * *

Night fell over the pursuit. Guardians that had been at the fore were suddenly overtaken by Fallen from the House of Light, who spread into The Last City like the angry pack they were. A Vandal Hunter caught the trail of Yviks and immediately notified Guardians on an open channel. During the transmission, she was cut off.

Morik was out of his throne in an instant.

"My ship."

He stormed out of the Tower with Ramiks and Gravian on his heels. When they walked outside to the plaza, a group of investigators still out near the platform, bodies carried away, Morik's ship flew in low and buffeted them all with wind.

"The both of you, on the wings."

Morik vanished, and his Archons jumped on.

"Dreskin," said Morik into comms.

"Yes, Kell?"

"Continue to monitor communications oversight. And do not forget our deal."

"Yes, Kell."

Morik flew the ship manually, low over the buildings of the City, until they reached Yvik's last known location. Ramiks jumped down, blinked before hitting the ground, and inspected the Vandal's body. Her Ghost was embedded in the wall nearby, dead.

"One of our House, dead. I can _smell_ his ether! We have him!"

"He nears the Wall, then. Pursue him, and darken yourself. If we cannot track you, neither can he."

"Yes, my Kell."

Morik and Gravian flew up, leaving Ramiks to his task.

* * *

Ramiks rushed through the streets, following the trail of expended ether Yviks left behind in his panic. Once, he ran past another of his House, still searching. The Captain was nearly bowled over as Ramiks ran past the corner, but he quickly followed.

"Archon Ramiks! Have you-"

"Stay back," yelled Ramiks, out of comms.

The Captain stopped in his tracks, catching on. He, too, went dark and joined the chase.

Ramiks grumbled to himself, wanting to use his Light to speed himself up. Instead, he used ether, sure they would catch Yviks so he could refill on it later. He lost the Captain he'd run into with the speed he gained.

"Breach in the Wall!" came an alarm. "All Vanguard to the following coordinates, and prepare transmat!"

Ramiks rounded the last corner, where the buildings met the Wall, and saw Yviks running away from a huge crater in the wall. He'd tried to blast through it on his own, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Ramiks stayed silent, as Yviks hadn't looked back yet.

Yviks suddenly turned back into the streets, so Ramiks followed. Yviks thought he was in the clear until Ramiks was so close he could hear the heavy breathing of his pursuer. Ramiks, a veteran Hunter, had silenced his footsteps by thickening his shields around his feet. It made for a feeling like running on oil or slick ice, but Ramiks' balance wouldn't be broken so easily with his current momentum. Now that Yviks knew he was there, though, Ramiks let his feet hit the ground raw again, roaring in fury at the traitor.

Yviks took another sharp turn, then another, heading back for the Wall. He threw down a trip-mine, on the right wall so Ramiks would run through it. Ramiks jumped on instinct, and Yviks whirled around with a Golden Gun primed to fire. Ramiks blinked to dodge the shot… And the overcharged bullet split the night air, hitting the Traveler's thin barrier instead of the gash in the structure. Ramiks came out of the blink in time to see Yviks blink up…

The Traveler retaliated with a bolt of light that missed Yviks as he blinked, swallowing Ramiks in the bolt and punching through the crater in the wall. The bolt dissipated, leaving Ramiks wondering how he was still alive, in shock for just a second too long to stop Yviks from leaping down and escaping through the hole in the Wall.

Rubble and smoke from the blast pelted Ramiks as he reactivated his network connection.

"Yviks has breached the Wall! He is-"

"Pursue him to this location," interrupted Morik.

A blip appeared on Ramiks' HUD. He sprinted for it immediately.

Above the Wall, Morik's ship was hovering just outside the City. Gravian had spotted Yviks and was tracking him in her wire-rifle scope. As long as she had a view of him, his position could be broadcasted.

"Can you slow him down?" asked Morik.

"Without two hits, no. The first would break his shield, but after that he would be too cautious for me to get a second clean it. I recommend simply watching and leaving it to Ramiks for now."

"My Kell," said Dreskin, "We have a confirmed report that Yviks' ship has launched and is en route to pick him up. There are but seconds before it is in range!"

"Gravian, hold on."

Morik throttled the ship to fly over where Yviks was running.

"Jump down ahead of him and work with Ramiks to corner our little mouse. I will make sure his ship does not reach him."

Gravian jumped when they were far enough ahead and used her Lift ability to control her descent and keep an eye on Yviks as she fell. Just as they'd thought, Yviks ran into an abandoned building, where they'd ordered Ramiks to run to.

Morik turned his ship as sharply as he could, gained altitude, and moved to intercept Yviks' ship from above.

* * *

Heavy footsteps stopped outside the run-down building. Yviks, wedged above a doorframe, had two Archon-class hand cannons in his lower hands, and his shock blades in his upper hands. His hand cannons were aimed at the other two doors in the room, and he was waiting in the dark. That he had no movement on his radar told him Ramiks was using camouflage. If Gravian, the one who had trained him, was nearby as well, he had to stay away from the windows.

"It seems," said his Ghost within him, "That our ship won't be arriving."

As if the world agreed, an orange light shone through the windows for a moment before the ground shook. Yviks could hear his broken ship slam into the ground, a good distance away.

Silence returned.

"I'll try mapping the area. Ramiks should show up on sonar."

An overlay of the sound feedback came in waves across Yviks' vision. Nothing yet.

Another wave.

Nothing.  
Yviks held still, waiting and watching. There was no way they wouldn't come. After that kind of fly-over, and how passionately Ramiks pursued. The thought distracted him so much he almost missed the change in the sonar overlay. Something in the next room, peeking around a corner.

"I don't sense any other sonar pulses. They aren't looking for you like we're looking for them. As long as you're still, we should be-"

* * *

A/N: EVA 3.0 - Ultimate Soldier composed by Shiro Sagisu

* * *

The world vanished in a bright flash and loud boom. When Yviks came to, he was under the sky once more, on his back. The building he'd been in was mostly gone. Before Yviks could fully form a thought about what happened, his remaining shock blade was kicked from his hand, and four distinct feet stood on his wrists.

Gravian and Ramiks stood over him, scout rifle and pulse rifle respectively aimed at his head and chest. Jetwash buffeted the group as Morik's ship came in low. Morik himself appeared soon after, the same jetwash blowing light snow across the scene. Yviks strained to see Morik, and did not know what he truly saw. Behind Morik was the hill where he'd lain dead in the snow, and now he climbed the adjacent hill in his Kell's armor. His Mark as the symbol of his House blowing in the wind, the black Warlock Bond on his bicep, Archon-class auto-rifle in his upper hands.

"Do you see now, where your betrayal has lead you?" said Morik. "You know not what you turn against. I am no Kell before me; my House is my family, and includes in its ranks more than Eliksni. You have raised a hand to my family, even when I trusted you to defend it. As one of us, you must know what that means."

More ships flew overhead, Guardians and House of Light alike appearing on the scene. The Guardians made way for the Eliksni that approached… And only too late began to realize their mistake.

Ramiks noticed right away. They who approached bore no Marks, Bonds, or Cloaks. Many more guns leveled, now on Gravian, Ramiks, and Morik. Ramiks looked to Morik without moving his head. Morik had lowered his auto-rifle, and it soon vanished from his hand. It was to make way for the Kell to clench his fists.

"What… Have you done…"

Yviks vanished - transmatted into another betrayer's ship. The others vanished with him, leaving the sparse Guardians, Gravian, Ramiks, and Morik.

Solar Light washed over Morik. Snow melted around where he stood. Flames flowered around his feet and in his fists. His blue lights turned orange and he tore off his helmet to watch the ships fly away with his own eyes as he roared his fury and disappointment. The mist from his roar clouded his vision as human tears could not…

* * *

The Vanguard hall buzzed with activity until they were forced to a halt by Morik's arrival. He came through the accessway flanked by Ramiks and Gravian, in such a fury of motion that it drew the attention of the room. He immediately took a knee before the long table at the center of the room.

"What-" began Ikora Ray.

"My House is no better than those before it."

The statement hung in the air a moment.

"A quarter of our number, including one Archon, have betrayed the House of Light and fled into the stars. The work to instill virtue and brotherhood I have done is clearly wasted. For every right step, I have misstepped. The Light itself will come against us in their hands. I have created another Osiris, and so I must beg your forgiveness…"

Another hanging pause. Radio chatter and typing still went on, thanks to the Frames in the room, but any Guardian was still. It was clearly difficult to answer such a statement, as the Vanguard Commanders even looked troubled.

"We…" began Zavala, slowly, "Have confirmed reports that back up your statement. A number of your House have clearly turned away. But if you would take your feet and come here, you would see the response for yourself."

Morik stood and walked over, his shadow passing over Ikora and Cayde. Zavala handed off a datapad. On it, a display of his House all outside the Tower in the plaza, kneeling. Vandals and Captains mixed together, they were all still, with Dreskin kneeling at the fore. His Ghost was likely what was sending the visual.

"My Kell… Those still loyal await you. This time, in public. We should not hide our affairs from those who are to trust and rely upon us."

Tireless Guardians had formed a crowd where the citizens of the City had not this time.

Hidden in his helmet, inhuman face aside, Morik's emotion upon seeing and hearing such was unknown. He handed the datapad back to Zavala, and started walking out of the Vanguard Hall.

"We go to them," he said to Gravian and Ramiks as he walked past. They turned and followed.

* * *

All of those remaining in Morik's House knelt in the plaza. Some inevitably knelt in the blood that began the affair. Gravian, Ramiks, and Dreskin knelt at the rear. Morik paced at the fore. Spotlights lit the scene, and in the dark beyond stood Guardians who had the free time to watch. There were many.

"I trust none of you now, but Ramiks. Perhaps not even Gravian. Were it under my authority, I would rather lock all of you in the Tower and deal with this myself. I can trust my own work, you see. And I would be allowed to work to regain the trust of our fellow Guardians."

He stopped pacing and held up his upper left arm. The ever-leaking light from his hand trailed into the air.

"I have personal goals to achieve, and yet I put those aside! Being Kell for the sake of those yet alive is more important than vengeance for those who have died, I thought! And yet my work has been met with betrayal! What of my action has led to this?!"

He lowered his hand, but did not continue pacing.

"Do I lack modesty? I think no Kell before me has had modesty, claiming the work of their House as their own! I cannot think I lack leadership, or those who I made Archons would not have fought and died with me! I do not lack honesty! I turned away! Turned away from everything I had for this vision! I wanted a House under The Great Machine which did not turn in on itself, like so many had before it! I was trained, raised up by Earthling hands, into a House that has betrayed those Earthlings?!"

Silence for a moment.

"If you thought I was furious before in my first address, you do not know the depths of my anger now."

More silence.

"I am left now… With a difficult decision. Do I demand your help to win back the acceptance we fought so long for? Do I command that you all search, day and night, for these betrayers until they are brought down? Or do I request that we all be treated like vermin, locked in cages, kept from the Light until the Vanguard solve our problem for us?! None of us will be trusted! And it hurts my heart to have to say that I do not trust you either."

No one moved. Guardians watched intently. Eliksni knelt and listened, like so many submissive statues.

"The worst of it all is that I want to trust you all. I want to beat my chest and hunt these disgusting rats with you all behind me, with pride and vigor like always. And yet I feel that doing so would expose my back for another blade to be thrust into."

Ramiks' heavy breathing was making the back rows nervous. He was shaking with rage, glowering at the crowd of his House between himself and Morik. It was as if for every ounce of self-control Morik had to not be stark raving mad, Ramiks had nothing but fury.

Worse was Gravian. The lights on her Titan armor were purple with the Void. A miasma of black and purple mist was starting to rise from her. They flanked Dreskin, who looked as if all he wanted was to sink into his armor and vanish.

"There is…" continued Morik, "A third option."

He spun about, to face some of the crowd of Guardians.

"I could ask you all, untrustworthy in the wake of this disaster, to group with Earthlings. Two Earthlings with every Eliksni. As much teammates as probation officers. Earthlings who, at the slightest evidence of more betrayal, would have orders to capture or kill. Yes, I think this will be my proposal."

He turned back to his House.

"I will issue this request to the Tower. If you wish to work to regain trust, you will be allowed to, but with Guardians who have never before worked with you. If you refuse, you will be confined to the Tower and isolated until this is over. Make-"

Two Vandals and a Captain moved, all three with sniper rifles, and suddenly fired on Morik. Others of the House jumped up to take the bullets, just one getting through and breaking Morik's shield.

Before anyone else could flinch, Ramiks had lept into the crowd of Eliksni and, with two swings of each of his shock blades, sliced two of the betrayers in two and destroyed their Ghosts. The third, a Vandal, jumped and blinked. Gravian watched the direction of the blink trail and threw a Magnetic Grenade. The grenade attached to the Vandal as soon as it reappeared and blew it to pieces. Their Ghost floated just off the ground, inert and awaiting revival. A nearby Captain snatched it up and squeezed it in her hand until it malfunctioned and its lights went out.

Dreskin's shadow appeared over the Captain, and he held out a hand to demand the Ghost. The Captain handed it over and sat back in her place. The House and crowd of Guardians over had to put weapons away and quiet down before Morik could speak again. Dreskin threw down the inert Ghost and stomped on it before returning to where he had been seated, between Gravian and Ramiks who were already back.

A few seconds passed after all the murmuring of the crowd had stopped. Everyone waited for Morik to say more.

"Get out of my sight."

* * *

Snipe Hunt coming soon…

Well, after Twin Humanities is done with Dark Souls 1 content…

* * *

A/N: For the record, I despise Evangelion, but Sagisu's music cannot be ignored. I used his music before, for part of the big finish of the last arc in this story, "Cometh The Hour."


End file.
